


Closing Distance

by shk_514



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Humor, Idols, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-01-28 23:34:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 44,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21400480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shk_514/pseuds/shk_514
Summary: Kihyun is tired of everyone thinking that he and the leader Shownu are awkward with each other. He decides to prove everyone wrong, closing their distance, not knowing that he would fall in love.
Relationships: Son Hyunwoo | Shownu/Yoo Kihyun
Comments: 140
Kudos: 241





	1. Prologue : Find You

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is the AO3 version of my Twitter AU "Closing Distance"
> 
> Also I'm not a native English speaker so please bare with me.
> 
> This used to be text fic so don't be surprised if this contains some texting. 
> 
> I hope you will like it

"**Shownu and Kihyun just don't vibe with each other. They finally got Kihyun a little appearance on the show but they kept bickering**" Kihyun read one of many tweets about his awkward relationship with his leader and it it did not sit well with him. Why was everyone so convinced that they were awkward with each other ? _They were not, right ?_

He nudge the same aged vocalist next to him who was currently playing with his phone.

"What?" the other male responded him slightly annoyed.

"Is this the way you respond to me?" Kihyun said offended but Minhyuk did not even spare him a look " What do you want, tiny? "

_Rude _.Kihyun thought but he needed an opinion from the vocalist so he swallowed his pride.

"Why does everyone think that Hyunwoo and I don't vibe with each other? Even Monbebe think that" the younger vocalist asked sincerely confused. Minhyuk was surprised by his question. _Wasn't that obvious?_

"Because it's true"

Kihyun could not agree with that statement shaking his head.

" Stop being in denial Kihyun. You two are super awkward even more awkward then Wonho hyung and Kyun before X - Ray 3" Minhyuk responded laughing. Kihyun sulked at that comment. Wonkyun prior X- Ray 3 were super awkward so much that eat out just the two of them would cause them stomach pain. No way Hyunwoo and him were similar to that. 

" Not true we went out the other day" 

"With the manager" Minhyuk interjected. "Just accepted the fact that you two are awkward"

" I don't want to be awkward with anyone though " Kihyun admitted. He thought about it a lot. He did not want to be awkward with anyone. Especially not with their leader.

Minhyuk sighed "I mean you two aren't doing it on purpose. You two just have different personalities"

_But did having different personalities meant that they had to be awkward with each other?_

"Still I want to be closer to him" Kihyun mumbled not being heard by Minhyuk who had continued playing with his phone.

* * *

  
The Monsta X members were casually talking to each other on the dining table asking about each other days, work progress, things in their personal life. Everyone seemed pretty invested in the conversation only Kihyun seemed distracted. His mind was still at the conversation with Minhyuk. He did not knew why it bugged him so much but it did. He did not understand why everyone thought that his and Shownu's relationship was built on awkwardness and tension. Kihyun really admired the leader and loved spending time with him, even if it was a rare occasion. That was why he said he would like Shownu to bring him along more on Idol Room. Hearing from the leader that they do not vibe with each other as reply to his request was a slap on his face. It was basically confirming everyone's claim. Was it because of their history in No. Mercy? Kihyun wasn't sure but it didn't leave him alone. He was known to be the social type. How can he not vibe with the calm leader? Maybe he was being in denial but he was surely not ready to admit it yet. 

" Hyung, Me and Changkyun have to work on the lyrics. We really can't go with you" Jooheon said to Shownu bringing Kihyun out of his thoughts.

"What is this about?" he asked his members.

"Shownu hyung want to try out that new restaurant but no one has time" Hyungwon explained.

" I can go with you" the main vocalist offered. No one said anything for a moment before some of the members started laughing. The main vocalist was confused. Had he said something funny?

"Nah, it's better for him to go alone" Wonho said. Kihyun still did not understand what they meant. His confusion was visible for his members. 

"Hyung, you two are super awkward with each other. That would be an uncomfortable dinner." Changkyun tried to explain furthermore.

Kihyun was taken back. The same topic again. Apparently they were awkward with each other. Kihyun was getting tired of that statement. He and Hyunwoo could not even eat together alone because it would be uncomfortable? _That is ridiculous._Kihyun thought.

"Changkyun, that's exaggerated" Kihyun huffed in annoyance. He was not letting this pass like all the other times. Not Again.

Minhyuk shook his head " When was the last time you guys ate out alone?"

Kihyun tried to think hard but that was so long ago that he could not even remember if it was reality. Still, it did not mean that he could not eat out with the main dancer now.

"Yeah but-" Kihyun tried to argue but was interrupted by the leader himself.

"It's okay, Kihyun. I can go alone. You don't have to do it. The boys are kinda right."Hyunwoo made it sound like Kihyun offered it out of obligation but that was really not the case. Not to forget that the leader himself confirmed the boys claims.

  
Kihyun really wanted to spend time with the elder. This was another slap in the face. Kihyun dropped the topic nodding but it still bothered him. While the other members continued their conversation Kihyun was stuck back in his thoughts. He was really tired of it. He was tired of the view people had on his and Shownu's relationship. He knew it would not change by himself telling everyone that it was otherwise especially when Shownu himself was convinced by it.

It was time to make changes. It was time to get closer to the leader. He decided to spend more time with the older not letting anyone tell him not to. He wanted to have deep conversations with him just like he had with Minhyuk or Wonho with Shownu. He wanted to be like a best friend to him. Kihyun was a stubborn man and he wanted to prove everyone else wrong.

Mission "Closing Distance" had officially started.


	2. Now or Never

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize in advance this contains a lot of chatting. I will leave the group chat in chatting format since I'm having a hard time converting it into an actual conversation.
> 
> I hope you don't mind

**At the practice room **

  
Despite Kihyun's determination he had a hard time putting his plan in action for the last 3 days. He didn't know where to start. All he knew was that he had to start without the presence of the other members. They would just discourage either Shownu or him.  
He finally got that opportunity after a dance practice. All the members had quickly left while Shownu stayed behind like always to go through the routine once again before calling it a day. Kihyun stayed behind too having his plan in head.  
When the leader finally finished, he turned around to look at the main vocalist confused. This was Kihyun's chance. He stood up from where he was sitting and made his way to the leader.

"Hmm Hyung?" Kihyun said hesitant.

"Ki? Is everything okay?" the caring leader asked. Kihyun took a deep breath. It was just eating out. _I got this_. Kihyun thought.

"Would you like to eat out with me?" Kihyun asked him. Shownu halted for a second before putting on a smirk on his face.

"Are you asking me out on a date?" the older asked smirking which earned him a playful punch from the younger.

"Stop the nonsense. You know what I meant. So, will you?" Kihyun asked once again. Hyunwoo thought for a moment making Kihyun nervous.

"Depends on what we are eating and who is paying" Hyunwoo said still with a smirk on his face. Many thought that the oldest was calm and reserved but people how knew him well knew that he had a playful side. Kihyun took a deep breath once again reminding himself why he was doing what he was doing.

"I will pay, and we are eating lamb skewers. Let's wash up here and then go" Kihyun offered. The older lit up. Ever since a fan had mentioned lamb skewer at a fan sign event, he wanted to eat them again. He took Kihyun's hand leading him to the door.

"Let’s hurry up. I'm hungry" he said.

* * *

**Monsta X Group Chat**

** Maknae :**WHERE IS KI HYUNG ????

**Minhyuk :**No need to write in caps 

**Maknae : **I´M HUNGRYYYYY**  
**

**Wonnie :** Then order something stop writing in here 

**Maknae** : But ki hyungs food is the best 

**Minhyuk :** This is when you realize that he is really the maknae

**Maknae :** Aaaaaaaaaaaaaa

**Bunny hyung** : Kyun stop with your antics

**Maknae :** NEVER I WANT KI´S HYUNG FOOD

**Joo :** Are you 2 or something?

**Maknae :** :)

**Wonnie :** Where is Hyunwoo hyung he is the only one who can control this person

**Bunny hyung :** For real

**Joo :** Where is he? He and Ki hyung haven't come back yet

**Wonnie :** Maybe they went out eating or something

**Joo :** Alone? Never! The manager are here

**Minhyuk :** That would be awkward

**Wonnie :** Do we really have to discuss this now? I wanna sleep

**Joo :** Just mute and go to sleep????

**Wonnie :**Wonderful idea ! Good Night! 

**Bunny hyung** : Let’s get Kyun food then 

**Maknae :**Nooo 

**Minhyuk :**Kyun run away from a food poison

**Bunny hyung :** I just wanted to order :( 

* * *

  
**At the dinner **

  
Kihyun enjoyed the food with the leader.He had to admit that it was awkward at some point but it was not so bad like everyone was claiming it to be. They conversed a lot mostly group related but Kihyun didn't mind for now it was just the first step in his plan.  
On the other side Hyunwoo was a little bit confused by Kihyun sudden request. Their relationship didn't really went past anything work-related. So it was odd for the leader to spent time with the younger like this. Not that he disliked it but it was just different.

  
Kihyun uploads a picture of him and Hyunwoo on Twitter with the caption** "Lamb skewers with Hyunwoo hyung ️ <3 " **

* * *

**Group chat**

**  
Minhyuk :**So you two went out eating alone?

**Maknae :**AND YOU LEFT ME HERE STARVING

**Kihyun :**And??

**Leader :**Why is he writing in caps? 

**Joo :**Maknae antics

**Leader :**Kyun can you pls stop writing in caps?

**Maknae :**BUT HYUNG 

**Kihyun :**No Kyun! Stop or no computer games for you 

**Maknae :**Not fair. You let your kid starves 

**Leader :** I thought you guys ordered? Stop being dramatic and listen to Ki

**Wonnie :**We are getting off topic. Wasn't the dinner uncomfortable?

**Kihyun : **No? 

**Joo :**I don't believe that 

**Leader : **It wasn't

**Kihyun :**I told you you were exaggerating

**Bunny hyung : **How did that happened?

**Leader :**Kihyun offered after practice 

**Wonnie :** Just like that ?

**Kihyun : **Do I need a reason? 

**Joo : **In your case.. Kind of 

**Leader : **Stop guys. It was nice 

**Minhyuk : **Strange... I'm watching you Yoo 

**Kihyun : **Shut up**  
**

* * *

**At the dorm some days later **

**  
"Kihyun is not the handsome type"** and **"We don't hang out a lot unless it's as group"** Kihyun read the leaders comments on him during a Japanese interview for a magazine. 

_Me and not handsome. Ridiculous._ Kihyun thought.

Kihyun spent the whole day in the dorm being sulky not wanting to do anything. Posts from Changkyun** " Kihyun hyung is being especially sensitive today. Who hurt him?”** and Jooheon **"Today is cooking day but Ki hyung is refusing to cook"** made appearances on their twitter. 

  
It was visible for everyone that Kihyun was really sensitive and no one dared to mess with him on a sensitive day. He did not even know why it bothered him so much it was still prior their dinner. He was still on his way to work on their relationship. It discouraged him a little bit too. _Was their relationship really that awkward that Shownu had to say it everytime he was asked something about Kihyun ?_ (

For the rest of the day Kihyun stayed in his room. The whole thing really messed up with his mood and he knew how he was when was in a bad mood, so he avoided the others. He knew he would say careless things that would probably hurt them. It was for the best.

  
Shownu on the other side was thrown off by Kihyuns behavior. He was used to sensitive Kihyun, but he felt like there was something more to it this time. Being the leader the decided to approach the younger and find out what was wrong with him.  
He knocked on the younger’s door entering after Kihyun telling him do to so. Kihyun was working on some of his photo edits not paying attention to the leader who just entered the room.

_Oh he is pissed_.Shownu thought. But he needed to address the issue so he took all his courage to ask.

“Ki , are you okay ?” 

He received a nod from the younger which made the older frown. To be sure he asked again “Are you sure ?. You seemed pretty upset ”

Kihyun thought a second if he should address the issue. Normally it was not his style to keep things to himself. He liked to get over things fast. He stopped what he was doing to stand up and face Shownu. Taking a deep breath, he started to talk.

“Do you really think that I´m not handsome?” he asked a little bit ashamed. Shownu was taken back. _Were his careless words the reason of Kihyun being upset?_ He had not expected that the younger would be so deeply offended by it.

“Did that upset you? “ he asked.

“Maybe” So he did hurt him. Shownu thought.

“I didn’t want to hurt you” he apologized and Kihyun could not be mad at him for too long. _Could anyone be mad at Shownu for a long time ?_

“Its okay. I just- “ he stopped mid-way. For Kihyun those were already enough confessions for the day but Shownu was still curious and somehow worried. He did not know in which direction this conversation was going but he still needed it to happen.

“No, please tell me”

The younger took a deep breath again. This could end either absolutely embarrassing or surprisingly well.

“I want to be close to you too. Everyone says that we are awkward. I don’t want to be awkward. I want to be close to you just like everyone else” he rambled.

“Ki…..” 

“But I feel like you don’t want that. Do you dislike me? Is this because of No.Mercy?” the main vocalist continued. Everyone knew that No.Mercy made these two into some kind of rivals. Kihyun felt that maybe this rivalry was still going on.

Shownu was taken back once again. This was not about their past and he for sure did not dislike Kihyun. It was just… To be honest he was not even sure himself. He never questioned their relationship. It was just what it was. He had not expected this to be the outcome of their conversation.

  
“What ? No ? We are just different” he tried to explain but Kihyun was not satisfied with that explanation._They were different? Was that really the reason?_

“You and Min are totally different too you don’t have this problem. Why we?” the younger countered.

“ Is that really bothering you that much?”

“Yes” Kihyun admitted. It has been on his mind ever since and coming clean right now was kind of freeing.

Shownu took a deep breath carefully thinking about how to respond the younger.

“Listen Ki, I´m sorry if I made you feel like I dislike you or that I don’t like spending time with you because I like you and I do like spending time with you” 

Kihyun shook his head not believing the older words “ It doesn’t seem like it”.

Shownu was getting desperate. He did not want to let Kihyun believe that he disliked him. He took a step forward taking Kihyuns hand in his looking into eyes. They rarely had so intense eye contact so Kihyun was surprised by the leader’s action. If he was not so upset, he would blush.

“How can I make you believe me?” the leader asked sincerely.

“Maybe we can start spending more time together? Twice a week ? Talk more and stuff” the main vocalist suggested the first time with a smile during this conversation.

“ Ki, I don’t think that’s necessary. It should happen naturally” 

But the younger did not plan to give up.

“Please” he almost begged “Let me prove them and **you** wrong” empathizing the “you” part.

Shownu on the other side was not really enthusiastic about the suggestion not because he did not want to spend time with the younger. He just thought that their friendship should not be forced.

“The other will question if we suddenly start spending a lot of time together” Shownu said and Kihyun huffed.

“ And now ? Its not like we are doing anything bad”

_He was right._ Shownu thought. _There was nothing to lose, right ?_

“Okay” he finally gave in. Kihyun let go from Shownu´s hand jumping in celebration. Shownu had to chuckle.“ But if this gets awkward, we stop. We don’t need to force ourselves” Shownu warned. 

“Don’t worry, after a while it won´t be forced anymore. You will love spending time with me” Kihyun said with a smirk. 

“ I doubt that”

“Hmm we will see” Kihyun smiled.

  
It was a step. A step in the right direction.


	3. Gravity

**At the dorm **

  
Kihyun and Hyunwoo were casually talking in the kitchen. Minhyuk watched them suspiciously. They were laughing, being playful a rather rare sight.  
_This is odd._ Minhyuk thought with a frown in his face. He decided to take his thoughts to twitter : **"huh.. Shownu hyung and Kihyun are talking? :o"**   
He got tons replies like** " And why is strange?"**, **"what's with all the showki content lately?"** and** "Inch resting"**. He read through all of them waiting for the two to finish their conversation so he could finally investigate the matter.

After almost an hour Shownu left, leaving Kihyun in kitchen and giving Minhyuk the opportunity to approach Kihyun. 

Minhyuk made his way to the main vocalist getting right into the topic " What’s with you and Shownu hyung?" 

Kihyun looked at him in confusion " What do you mean?"

“You were talking for almost an hour. **Alone.** You never talk unless its work related” Minhyuk emphasized the “alone” part making Kihyun role his eyes.

“Who told you that it wasn’t work related ?”

"You seem to enjoy it too much” 

Kihyun knew were this conversation was going and he did not like it. He really had enough of the other members commenting on every interaction between them.  
“I don’t know what you are talking about” he responded acting oblivious.

“You are acting close. You asked him out for dinner. Yoo Kihyun wouldn’t do that” Minhyuk said with confidence but Kihyun was not sure if any of what Minhyuk was saying made sense.

“You don’t seem to know me well which is sad cause you´re my best friend” the main vocalist sassed getting a fake hurt expression from Minhyuk.

“I´m watching you Yoo Kihyun” he responded with a smirk on his face slowly leaving the kitchen.

Kihyun shook his head half screaming “ Keep on watching and wasting your time because there is nothing to find”

* * *

**Next day at the dorm**

  
Kihyun approached the leader who was having some snacks in the kitchen. The older gave him an eye smile as he noticed Kihyun approaching him.

“Hyung , about what we spoke yesterday. Let’s do it today” the younger suggested. Once again, the leader was taken back by Kihyun.

“The roller skating?”

Kihyun nodded “ You don’t have schedule today, right?” The older shook his head.

Kihyun clapped in his hand excited and said “ Okay then let’s go”

“Now ?” the older asked in confusion. Kihyun nodded.

“What are we telling the others ?” Shownu asked making Kihyun frown. _What kind of question was that ? Why was their free time anyone’s business ?_

“Nothing ?” Kihyun said showing that he was slightly irritated by the question.

“Wont they question?”

Kihyun was really getting annoyed by his hyungs question they seemed ridiculous.“Hyung, stop acting like we are about to commit a crime or going on a date” the younger said annoyed and the older nodded.

“ If they ask, we will them the truth” Kihyun added. 

Shownus eyes widened “ That we are trying to prove them wrong by spending more time together ?” he asked in shock.

Kihyun sighed “ No big idiot, that we going Roller skating” 

“And if they want to come along?” 

Kihyun let out another sigh of frustration. This conversation was really testing his patience. He just wanted to go roller skating with the other. Why was Shownu making this unnecessarily hard ? “ We say no? Are you acting stupid on purpose or something? If you don’t want to go , just tell me”

Shownu just noticed his mistake. He did not intent to annoy the younger he just being himself , saying what was in his mind.

He violently shook his head telling the younger that he was going.

“Okay , great because I wouldn’t take “no” as an answer anyways” Kihyun said with a smirk.

Shownu laughed “ Stubborn as always” 

“Sure, its one of charms” 

“ Yeah, definitely” the older said with a smirk on his face.

After getting ready the two made their way to the roller-skating venue. Monbebe twitter was full of Monbebes screaming about the new showki content. A fan had seen the two at the venue reporting that they looked like they were having a lot of fun and that Kihyun was taking lots of care of Shownu. The fan also explained how they kept holding hands sending a whole fandom in chaos. To add to the chaos Shownu had posted about it on twitter.

  
**“Monbebe! Roller Skating is fun... I went there with Kihyunie”**

  
This tweet did not just caused chaos in the fandom but in the dorm too. The maknae line were sad that they were not invited especially Changkyun was offended since he was asking his members to go ice skating with him, but he never got a response. Kihyun on the other side made clear that they never intended to invite anyone and that they wanted to spend time alone. That statement raised some questions from some members.

* * *

**At the practice room some days later **

Wonho and Shownu were alone at the practice room working on some choreography together when Wonho decided to talk to the leader about the changes in Shownus and Kihyun dynamic.

“What’s with you and Kihyun lately?” he asked. Shownu looked at him confused. _What was this question ?_

“Nothing?” he said slightly irritated.

“You went out like twice in a short amount of time”

_Why was that a problem ?_ Shownu thought. Someone could think that it was just a random question from Wonho but for Shownu it felt like an interrogation. “Is that strange?” 

Wonho chuckled “ You declined his offer to eat with him the other day and then suddenly you two went out for lamb skewers”

“I declined because I thought he felt obligated” the leader explained but the other did not buy it.

“Stop lying. You did it because you thought it was going to be awkward”

“ Okay yes” Shownu screamed “ but I was wrong it was fun”

Wonho doubted that. No way these two could have fun together alone.“Are you sure aren’t playing yourself because you don’t want to hurt his feelings ?”

Shownu frowned ._What was this supposed to mean now ? That his current relationship with Kihyun was fake ? _“No, we were roller skating and it was fun” he said making clear that he was getting annoyed but Wonho continued with his interrogation.

“Hyunwoo, you and roller skating. That’s not your style”

“But it was fun”

“Bet you are going to get at each other nerves soon. You two don’t work out ” Wonho said teasingly.

“ I get why Kihyun is slowly getting frustrated. You all are talking nonesense. Me and Ki are good” Shownu responded getting tired of the conversation.

“Yeah, sure” 

“ This is pointless . Can we please go back to the choreo?” Shownu said and Wonho got into formation dropping the topic.

* * *

**In Singapore **

  
Monsta X were in Singapore for the Hallyu Popfest 2019. Since they now always had their own rooms in hotels Shownu felt bored. Laying in bed thinking of what he could do he took out his phone to text his member.

**Shownu :** Ki ?

**Kihyun :** Yes 

**Shownu :** Do you wanna go swimming ?

**Kihyun :** At this time ? 

**Shownu :** It’s the best time for it 😊 and we haven’t had our second hangout second hangout this week 

**Kihyun :** Oh yeah right. Sure, we can do that 

**Shownu :** Okay cool lets meet in the lobby 

Shownu and Kihyun were at the pool. While Shownu jumped into the water Kihyun sat on the edge of the pool watching the other boy swimming. He was completely in his element and Kihyun could see that it was a lot of destressing for the older. The leader was always busy dealing with the company, the group and his solo schedule’s. The main vocalist enjoyed seeing his hyung enjoy himself doing something he absolutely loved.  
Soon he was brought back from his thoughts.

  
"Won't you join me?" the leader yelled from the water. Kihyun did not said anything and just joined the older in the water.

They played around in the water having swimming competitions which Shownu obviously won. Teasing each other spraying water at each other and such. When they calmed down, they swam back to the edge of the pool staying in the water casually talking to each other. 

"Thank you hyung, I really enjoyed it" Kihyun thanked the main dancer.

"No problem. Swimming really helps me to de-stress. I just feel so free while swimming" the older said. Kihyun smiled.

"Yeah, I noticed it when I was watching you" the younger explained. Hyunwoo chuckled.

" It's definitely more fun together" he said. Kihyun nodded. Silence.

" Hoseok kept saying that we are awkward together and I have to admit until recently I believe that too. But now it sounds stupid" Hyunwoo continued.

" Minhyuk keeps saying the same. In fact, everyone keeps saying the same" Kihyun laughed bitterly.

"But we know that this is crap. We enjoy each other company, right? You know you don't have to prove anything to anyone" the leader said not knowing that he had hit a nerve.

" Everyone thinks that I'm stuck up, sensitive and that I don't know how to have fun. You are so cool, carefree and you know how to have fun. That is why everyone thinks we don't vibe. I'm uncool" Kihyun said sadly. Hyunwoo was stunned. 

"Ki, you are not uncool and you know how to have fun. You don't have to prove that you are cool. You are perfect the way you are." Hyunwoo said sincerely. 

"Thanks" Kihyun replied. Silence. Hyunwoo hair was a little bit messy from the water. Kihyun reached for his hair rearranging it. While Hyunwoo looked into the younger eyes. When the younger was done the older replied to the offer rearranging the younger hair. This time it was Kihyun who looked into the older eyes.   
During the whole scene there was a very light tension. Hyunwoo was done too now looking at Kihyun who was almost starring at the leader now. Kihyun felt a chill over him. It was somehow odd but also calming. After a while Hyunwoo broke the eye contact clearing his throat bringing Kihyun back. 

" We should back to our rooms" Hyunwoo suggested and Kihyun agreed. 

  
After they got to their respective room they both thought back to their outing they both enjoyed it and their talk put them at ease.  
While Shownu reported their swimming session to the fan cafe Kihyun took his feeling to his private Twitter.

**“Strange…”** was his post referring to the strange feeling he got during their hang out.

He could not describe the feeling, but he never felt this way especially not in presence of the leader.

_What was this ? _


	4. Play it Cool

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize in advance if the pace of the story is a little bit fast I promise there are lots of things coming ahead.

**In Singapore **

  
Minhyuk was only one followed Kihyun on his private account seeing his tweet and Shownus fancafe post he decided to investigate the matter once again.  
He knocked on his hotel door not waiting too long for Kihyun the door. Minhyuk did not even greet the boy entering the hotel room asking his question right way “ Swimming?”

_Not this again_. Kihyun thought.

“What do you want?” Kihyun said annoyed.

“No times for games. What is this? You and Hyunwoo hyung swimming and it was really not awkward?” Minhyuk rambled.

“No?”

Minhyuk took a moment thinking how he should phrase his next question “ Let me ask this.You two aren’t dating or anything”  
Kihyun eyes widened in surprise. _How could he come up with something like this ?_

"What? No"

Minhyuk halted a moment looking at his friend with suspiciousness. "You know that I'm only one that follows you on your private account, so what was your last tweet about?" 

Kihyun shook his head not wanting to tell Minhyuk about the feeling he got at his last hang out with Hyunwoo. He knew that the other would overreact but Minhyuk would not let go until he had his answers. Knowing that Kihyun decided to tell his best friend about their hang out. Not leaving one detail out he explained his experience from the lobby until they had gone back to their rooms. Minhyuk was carefully listening to Kihyuns description getting excited. When Kihyun was done he excitedly jumped up and down making the other roll his eyes. 

"What the hell? Are you crushing on our leader?" the vocalist screamed. Kihyun gave him a glare telling him to be quiet. 

"Don't be stupid it was just a short moment" Kihyun responded.

" Of? " the other pressed. 

" Don't know. He looks good especially in the water" Kihyun said with a light blush making Minhyuk chuckle. " Maybe I was shocked by his visuals?" 

Minhyuk looked at him in disbelief " That's nonsense. You are starting to like him" 

" I already do he is our leader" 

" I mean romantically" That made no sense for Kihyun. _Why should he suddenly feel this way towards the leader?_ " You have been spending lots of time together lately. You are seeing him in a new light" Minhyuk added. 

"That's not true"

" You should stop lying to yourself so you can stop yourself from falling harder" 

Kihyun was getting tired of the conversation asking Minhyuk to leave " Don't worry, I'm good" pointing at the door. 

Minhyuk got the message leaving but not without telling him " Don't say I haven't warned you" 

* * *

**Dorm some days later**

Kihyun was sitting in the living room as Shownu approached him sitting next to him. It was so close that it made him nervous. _Since when am I nervous in Hyunwoo hyungs presence_? Kihyun thought. 

"Ki, I have an idea of what we can do" the older said bringing Kihyun back from his thoughts. 

"I'm a little bit scared but what is it?" Kihyun asked hesitant. 

"Let’s work out together" 

" Excuse me?" Kihyun looked at him dumbfounded " Don't you have Hoseok hyung for that?" 

Shownu nodded " but I want to take you for a change and we still have our agreement going on" 

"Can't we just eat out ?" Kihyun whined. Shownu sympatically patted Kihyun on his thighs. 

"We do that all the time since Singapore" he laughs "also you said you wanted to work out more"

Kihyun cursed at himself in his thoughts. Shownu was right they kept eating out since they came back from Singapore and the younger had said by passing that we would like to work out more. He did not expect the older to remember that. 

"I don't know..." he mumbled. 

"Pretty please~" Shownu said in aegyo pouting. Kihyun was taken back he looked cute, but it was certainly not Shownus style.

"Urrgh are you Changkyun or something?"

"No but I'm as cute as him" Shownu responded him with a wink.

Kihyun laughed " I can't believe you just said that"

"I can't believe it either so please say yes so we can save me the embarrassment" 

Kihyun chuckled and agreed if he was allowed to come up with the next hang out idea.

After they came back from Singapore Kihyun and Hyunwoo naturally started to spend time together which mostly meant eating together. In all this time, even though not a lot of time had passed, Kihyun realized how interesting his hyung was. He was not funny on purpose but that made him even funnier. Kihyun was really enjoying himself and was glad that trying to prove everyone wrong had created a good blooming friendship. Secrets that Kihyun would not tell the older before were suddenly no more secrets anymore and he felt like Hyunwoo was more open to him.

They just arrived at the gym when the older took of his jacket revealing his tank top. "Fuck" Kihyun thought to himself. Mentally hating himself for finding the view rather attractive. Shaking of his thoughts he joined the leader who was already warming - up. 

  
Kihyun was completely exhausted after the work out "Let’s do this never again" he told Hyunwoo who laughed. 

"You wanted to work out" he replied. 

"Dance practice is enough work out for me" the younger explained to which Hyunwoo laughed even more. Kihyun playfully smacked his chest telling him to stop laughing. The older tried hard to keep his laughter but he failed. 

"Sorry, but... I have to recall the moment... you fell from the treadmill" he said in between his laughs. That earned him another smack from the main vocalist.  
“That is why you should stop laughing" he said with a embarrassed look. "This stays between us, clear" Hyunwoo nodded still trying to calm down. 

When he finally calmed down he said "We have a lot to do this week. I doubt that I can keep our agreement of hanging out twice a week" 

  
Kihyun chuckled. " Hyung, it's okay you have so many solo schedules. It totally understandable I have lots of recordings too and we hung out a lot since Singapore it’s okay" he reassured Hyunwoo. He knew that it made sense not do a second hangout this week he even said it himself, but he was a little bit sad that he would not spend so much time with the leader this week. 

"Okay, first it was strange to hang out now it’s strange not to" the leader admitted.

"Hmm it kinda is... We won't even see each other that much because we have separated schedule." Kihyun said. 

" Yeah that's why I have to tell you to take good care of yourself" Hyunwoo told the younger. He knew that the younger could perfectly take care of himself, but he also knew that the younger was a perfectionist that sometimes worked himself crazy to achieve what he wanted. Especially when it comes to singing. He was an amazing vocalist, but he always pushed him to more. Sometimes it is so much that it is worrisome.

"Don't worry. I will know my limits" Kihyun reassured the leader once again today. "But you have to take care of yourself too, leader-nim" Hyunwoo nodded. 

The rest of the walk they chatted about other things until they reached the dorm.  
Arrived at the dorm Shownu posted **" I wish I could tell what happened today, but I promised Kihyunie I wouldn't "** creating a whole chaos of theories in the fandom. 

Kihyun on the other side ran right to Minhyuk's room knowing that Changkyun was out working on a new song.

Not even knocking he stormed into the room yelling" Minhyuk. Question? "

" Shot" he responded not surprised by his friend’s behavior. 

"Is it strange that I find someone in a tank top attractive?" 

Minhyuk had a cheeky smile on his face after hearing Kihyun's question " Is this about Hyunwoo hyung?" 

Kihyun shook his head violently denying it. Minhyuk raised an eyebrow "Are you sure?" 

Kihyun could not respond which was why Minhyuk carried on " So you find Hyunwoo hyung attractive... And now? Everyone does" 

Kihyun shook his head once again " It's not about acknowledging his looks but actually being attracted"  
Minhyuk looked at his friend with wide eyes. _He is falling fast._ he thought. 

"When was that?" 

"Just now, we went to the gym together" he slightly younger responded and Minhyuk had to laugh at his response. 

" That you did that. Work outs with the hyungs are crazy"

"Believe me I regret it" Kihyun mumbled. 

"Back to the topic. Would you like to make out with hyung? " 

"Minhyuuuuuk" Kihyun yelled " That goes too far" 

"Well then you have nothing to worry about" Minhyuk shrugged his shoulder. 

"And the fact that I already miss him because I won't see him a lot this week?" 

Minhyuk sighed "I'm telling you that you have a crush, but you won't believe. What do you want to hear Kihyun?"

"I don't have a crush" Kihyun screamed leaving Minhyuk's room. 

* * *

**Some days later **

Kihyun was on his way back from a recording when he got a message from Hyunwoo. 

**Hyunwoo hyung** : Can you come to my room when you reach home? 

**Kihyun :** Sure

  
It was almost nighttime when Kihyun got Hyunwoo 's message. Kihyun was a little bit surprised by Hyunwoo's message but still made his way to the room of the older. He had not talked to him the last week due to their busy schedule. To his surprise it was even worse then he feared. He really missed the member questioning himself why they had not bonded before. Curious why Hyunwoo had called him to his room he knocked on the leader's door. Hyunwoo opened the door telling the younger that his roommates where out working on a song and would only be back in the morning.

" So why am I here? " the main vocalist asked but the older ignored the question telling Kihyun to sit on his bed next to him. Kihyun did so.

"So?" Kihyun asked him again to which Hyunwoo finally responded. 

" We haven't talked since the gym and even if we agreed to not have a second hang out, I thought it wouldn't be bad to chat a little bit. So how have the last days been for you?"

Kihyun was a little bit surprised he thought it would be something important, but it seemed like the older just wanted to chat. 

" It was okay. I had a lot of recordings. 3 OST and all of them are coming out soon. It was kinda exhausting but I think I did okay" the younger replied.

  
“I'm sure you did great, Kihyun" he told the man sitting next to him. 

  
Kihyun sighed. " I don't know. I feel like sometimes I'm lacking" he responded honestly. Hyunwoo was taken back he knew that his member was a perfectionist, but he never thought he would see himself as lacking. 

"Kihyun, you are one of the best vocalists nowadays" the leader tried but Kihyun only shook his head. " I'm being serious you don't only sing technically well but you touch people hearts too. You really work hard to improve and I'm shocked that this is even possible because you are already an outstanding vocalist" he continued and now it was Kihyun who was taken back. He even blushed a little bit. 

" You are being serious?" he asked and Hyunwoo had to laugh. " Yes, hundred percent sure. Stop working yourself crazy" the leader answered. Kihyun smiled.

"Thank you hyung. Enough of me. What about you ? How was it for you?" the main vocalist asked. 

The dancer changed his sitting position into lying in his bed " Like always. It's strange not having the members around me but I hope I still did well"

  
" Hyung, you always do. We are thankful that you are representing Monsta x so well" Kihyun said now sitting legs crossed on the bed. 

"Thanks... I'm so exhausted" the leader admitted. Kihyun felt bad for disturbing his sleep so he suggested to go back to his room, but the leader insisted to continue their talk. 

Kihyun woke up with a warm and protected feeling. It has been a decade since he slept that well. It was a calm and well rested sleep. Kihyun wished he could get more of these.

  
Suddenly he heard a loud yell which startled him.  
Jooheon had posted about **" WHY IS KIHYUN HYUNG SLEEPING IN OUR ROOM CUDDLING WITH HYUNWOO HYUNG?"** which was immediately deleted after he got scolded by Kihyun.

  
Kihyun left Minhyuk a message "Maybe you are right... I think a have a little crush"


	5. Calm down

**At the Dorm**

  
After Minhyuk had read Kihyun message he immediately went to his room to get answers. 

"You have what?" he yelled entering Kihyun's room. Kihyun rolled his eyes. He had really no intention to repeat himself again.

"Don’t act like you don't know"

"Exactly because I told you so"

_This was not really the time for "I told you so's"_ but Kihyun needed Minhyuk help so he simply ignored the sentence.

"Help me. What should I do?" he asked desperately pacing around his room.

“How about stop spending time with him more then necessary?” Minhyuk said like it was the most obvious thing in the world but Kihyun shook his head.

“I can’t do that” Minhyuk looked at him like he was crazy.

“Because I actually enjoy spending time with him” Kihyun explained “ Its what comforts and makes me happy these days”

“Well, you won’t be happy when it breaks your heart” the other responded “How did you even realized it?

Kihyun took a deep breath because he knew that his best friend is about to freak out.

“I woke up to us cuddling in bed”

Minhyuk let out a high-pitched scream “What? Explain” Kihyun then explained how the leader had called him to chat and how they ended up being caught by Jooheon. Minhyuk who had listened to Kihyuns description had asked him once again if he was okay with staying by Shownu´s side.

“I´m good. I’m won’t fall more and I´m not aiming for more.” he responded to Minhyuks question.

Minhyuk shook his head “You won’t be able to control your feelings, Kihyun”

“It will be okay”

“Don’t be selfless again”

“What do you want me to do?”

“I don’t know but staying next to him while suppressing your feelings doesn’t feels right” Minhyuk said seriously worried for his friend “And I know you aren’t going for it because of the team. You have to either keep your distance or be honest with him.

“I`m not going for anything because I know that he wont like me back” Kihyun explained “Trust me its not a selfless act” but his words did not ease Minhyuks worries. 

“I don’t like this, but I will be here for you”

* * *

**Some days later **

In a Vlive Shownu revealed to be wearing Kihyuns T-Shirt once again sending Monbebes into an investigation mode. Kihyun was standing in Shownus room trying to get his shirt back.

“Hyuuuung. Can I have my shirt back?”

Shownu looked at him with an apologetic smile showing him the piece of cloth. “I think its stretch now”

Kihyun laughed “Its okay keep it then…I´m here for another reason anyways” Shownu looked at him expectantly. “I don’t have an idea for a hang out but I have another idea”

“Tell me” 

“I have you ever thought of us doing a cover ?” the younger asked and the older shook his head.

“How about we do it now? I mean we know each other better now our teamwork would be much better” Kihyun explained nervously playing with his fingers. Shownu who had noticed the main vocalists nervous state took his hand in his to reassure him. Kihyun visibly calmed down at the older action.

“That would be cool” the older said with a big smile. The younger excitedly let go of Shownus hand dancing in celebration.

“Let’s tease Monbebes a little bit. Its going to be a big surprise” he said.

Shownu laughed “Have you thought of a song yet?”

Kihyun shook his head” but we can brainstorm together , work on some songs and see what turns out the best”

“Alright I will inform the company”

* * *

**Some days later**

A while after the official Monsta X account started to tease the unit cover. Starting with a throwback pic of Kihyun from the Beautiful photoshoot. It was captioned “Moi” which means “Me” in French. Next was Shownu throwback picture from the same photoshoot entitled “Toi” which means “You” in French. Last was their couple picture of the Beautiful photoshoot. The picture was tweeted with the caption “Nous” which means “We” in French. Speculations arose what those teasers could mean.

  
Meanwhile …...

Kihyun and Hyunwoo were taking a break from their recording. They recorded in Changkyun's studio the maknae was currently out getting something to eat. Kihyun was leaning on Hyunwoo´s shoulder a habit that he developed during the last days of working on the cover together. Hyunwoo did not seem to argue. At first it was strange for him but on second thought how was it different from Jooheon or Minhyuk clinging on him? If Hyunwoo was being honest to himself, he had noticed Kihyun's looks on him and his affection towards him, but he did not want to make it bigger then it was.

"Have you seen the reaction of Monbebe's? " the main vocalist asked bringing the older back from his thoughts.

"Yeah, they seem pretty excited" Hyunwoo chuckled. Kihyun snuggled more into Hyunwoo who put his arm around the younger out of reflex. Kihyun was screaming internally.

"They have been waiting for this like it seems" Kihyun answered. In the same moment Changkyun entered the room Kihyun sat up again leaving Hyunwoo's warmth. Changkyun must have heard their conversation because he said " There is group of people who is especially excited about your cover. They are called Showki stans" 

Kihyun was confused and asked him what he meant. Changkyun placed the food on the table and continued " Showki stans are Monbebes who like interactions between the you two whether it's platonic or romantic” The others looked at him weirdly. “I mean it's not completely absurd. Other groups have groups members who are dating each other . And many of them are aware that it's more a wish then reality" he explained. Kihyun stayed silent because he knew where this conversation was going, and he was sure he would get hurt. 

"Yeah, but me and Kihyun that's absurd. Don't get me wrong Ki you are a great guy but dating you? Nah" Hyunwoo said half-laughing. Kihyun knew that Hyunwoo was not trying to be mean it was just his honest self but it hurt. He knew that Hyunwoo was not interested in dating him but hearing it from him was a slap in the face. The conversation moved forward and Kihyun tried to keep his self together. Suddenly he regretted the cover with Hyunwoo. It would be literally hell for him.

* * *

**Message from Shownu **

**Shownu**: Ki lets go out for dinner

**Kihyun :** Go with Hoseok hyung 

**Shownu** : But I wanna go with you

**Kihyun :** Hyung , I`m literally stuck with you 24/7 and we have already seen each other more then twice a week 

**Shownu :** Hey but that’s mostly work related. Let’s go out I know are stressing out a lot lately. I can see the wrinkles on your forehead. I am paying

**Kihyun :** urrgh okay 

**Shownu:** Be out in 10 min 

Ten minutes later Kihyun was on his way to the restaurant together with Shownu. The younger really wanted to keep his distance from the older but the other was making in enormously hard for him._ If he knew that hiding my feelings from him is what is stressing me out_ the main vocalist thought. He hoped that we would survive this hang out.  
So was his plan to survive the day but he terrible failed which was mostly Shownus fault. He was sending mixed signals throughout the whole dinner making Kihyun into a blushing mess. He started by holding the youngers hand on his way to the restaurant and had continued by blatantly flirting with the younger during the dinner. At the end of the dinner Kihyun was more confused then before seeking help from Minhyuk once again.

“Min, I´m doomed” he said when he saw the older sitting in the kitchen.

The other looked at him in confusion “Why?”

“I`m falling harder” hearing Kihuyns words the other dragged him to Kihyuns room closing the door making sure that no one would hear them.

“Bro explain” he said 

“So, I went eating with hyung” Kihyun started to which Minhyuk nodded “ And on the way he suddenly grabbed my hand holding it for at least five minutes”

“What? Why did he do that ?” Minhyuk yelled and Kihyun shrugged his shoulders.Minhyuk huffed. I did not make any sense to him “ Didn’t the idiot say he wouldn’t date you ? I mean everyone would date you”

Kihyun looked at his best friend with frowned eyebrows “Would you date me ?” he asked and the other denied it fast. Kihyun rolled his eyes that his best friend.

“Chill! I like Hyunwoo hyung not you”

“Wow , I will never get used to this” Minhyuk mumbled “ Anyways continue”

Kihyun continued his story describing how the older was being very attentive and flirty maybe a little bit cocky throughout the dinner.

“What is the man doing ?” Minhyuk thought out loud.

“Min, he said quote ´You look good. Did you put on make-up for me?´ wink” 

Minhyuk let out a scream at Kihyuns story.

“Wait for the best”

“Spill” Minhyuk screamed excited for more information.

Kihyun took a deep breath before continuing his story. After he collected himself, he said “He continued saying quote `You don’t need it though. You look good even with out make -up. Especially when you put on your beautiful smile” 

Minhyuk eyes widened “ Holy! Is that the same guy who said that you aren’t the handsome type”

“Right. I´m confused”

“I swear if he is playing with your feelings I´m going to kick his ass” Minhyuk exclaimed. He did not care if Shownu was their leader or how buff he was. No one was allowed to play with his best friends feeling. Kihyun doubt that the older was playing with his feelings.

“I don’t think so I think he is trying to lift my mood since we´ve been talking a lot lately he knows about my insecurities. I think he was trying to comfort me. In his awkward way” 

“Well, its not helping at all” Minhyuk said worried and Kihyun agreed.

“Not at all. What should I do its still a while until the cover drops by then I may the L word”

“Love?”

“Urggh I hate this” Kihyun said helpless. He felt like there was no way out.

Minhyuk on the other side was still astonished by his leaders behavior “Is he being naïve or is he doing it on purpose?”

Kihyun sighed “I don’t know but he needs to stop”

“This will be a hell of a ride better buckle up”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think about Shownu´s behavior and if you could choose a song for showki to cover what would it be ?


	6. Broken Heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prepare your hearts for this chapter.  
Warning : For strong language

The last days Kihyun tried to ignore any unnecessary interaction with the leader unless it was connected to the cover. They had finally finalized everything. The song was decided and recorded. They even made a little Music Video consisting of scenes in the studio and self cams videos of hanging out together. The later part was difficult for the younger especially since Hyunwoo kept on sending mixed signals.Kihyun was truly confused. Things like putting his hand on Kihyun knee, holding his waist and hand, showering him with compliments were a daily occurrence. One more reason to keep his distance.

Hyunwoo on the other side did not really put any thought into his behavior. He just did it because it felt natural or right. Whether he was just being oblivious or trying to repress the issue, he was not sure, and he did not even want to think about it. He trusted things to go it's way but slightly getting worried about Kihyun's distant behavior of the last days. He took his worries to his best friend Hoseok. 

"Hoseok I think I need an advice" he said. 

"You think? " the other asked and Hyunwoo nodded. "What is it about?" 

"Kihyun"

Hoseok looked at him in confusion_. Why would he need an advice about Kihyun?_

"What advice could you need concerning Kihyun ?" he asked. 

" I feel like he is avoiding me" Hoseok laughed at that. 

"How can he avoid you? You have been hanging out 24/7" he said. 

Hyunwoo shrugged his shoulder " I don't know he is being distant"

" And that brothers you why?" 

Hyunwoo took a deep breath "I like how things are now I don't want to go back to our awkward times" 

It seems really to be an issue for the leader. Enough of an issue to take it to Hoseok. 

"Hyunwoo? What exactly are you two?" he asked cautiously.

Hyunwoo took his time to think about the question before answering " He is like my best friend" 

"Ouch" Hoseok said acting fake hurt. 

Hyunwoo chuckled at Hoseok antics "Come on you´re always my number one but I really got close to him" 

"But do best friends flirt like the two of you do ?" 

_What was Hoseok talking about? There was no flirting_. Hyunwoo thought. 

"Flirting? No, you are misreading the situation" he said shaking his head.

"Am I?"

"Hoseok, I can't date a member or even think about it" 

_So, there are feelings involved?_ Hoseok thought.

"That's bullshit" Hoseok exclaimed. 

"I'm the leader, Hoseok" 

"That doesn't mean that you have to sacrifice your love life for that, so if you want to try out things with Kihyun go ahead" the best friend tried to speak sense into Hyunwoo. 

"But I don't want to" the leader said stubbornly. 

Hoseok sighed "Look dude, I am your best friend and I have eyes.You have definitely passed the platonic phase. You are probably sending mixed signals that's why he is avoiding you" 

"I don't think Kihyun sees this as more then friendship. He never said or hinted anything" 

"Why are you so stubborn? Are you scared? Of what? Ruining the group? You won't Hyunwoo" Hoseok said. 

Hyunwoo crossed his arms on his chest "I'm not scared I just don't see us that way""You know what" Hoseok said frustrated "Keep playing yourself but this won't end well" 

"Whatever" 

* * *

**Some days later **

  
Some days later Kihyun did a Vlive as countdown for the surprise they had planned for Monbebes. When Kihyun was about to sing "I'm not over you" by Ryeowook Shownu joined him and they sang the song together harmonizing. They also teased Monbebe about the surprise saying that it turned very well and that Monbebes should anticipate it. Shownu kept talking about how hard Kihyun worked on this.   
One day later the cover was released it was a song by Calum Scott and Leona Lewis called "You are the reason". The lyrics can be interpreted individually but generally the song talks about hardships in a relationship but sticking to it because you love your partner so much. For the MV there were some recording scenes, but it mostly had black and white moments of Kihyun and Shownu that were captured in something like a video blog. Showing things, they love/d about each other and at the end they were showed on their respective places alone. Some of those moments were taken during real hangout. It was a beautiful but bittersweet Music Video.

  
After MV was released the two vocalists sat in their practice room eating ice cream. Hyunwoo had asked him to eat it with him to celebrate their successful cover. Despite his plans to keep his distance from the older Kihyun could not say no to his offers.

"Monbebe love the Cover" Kihyun said with joy. Hyunwoo had to laugh at the younger’s excitement.

"You worked hard Ki. And you looked fantastic in the MV" Hyunwoo said with a wink. Kihyun was taken back by Hyunwoo compliment regardless of the number of compliments he gotten from the leader recently. He decided to ignore the last part and to reply " You worked hard to, hyung"

Hyunwoo shook his head " I just did what you asked me do to. It was your idea to begin with" Kihyun smiled at.

They continued to talk about random things, laughing, playfully teasing each other maybe flirting a little bit with each other all the things they could not do the last days because Kihyun decided to keep his distance from Hyunwoo. Both realized how much they missed each other which was nothing new for Kihyun but pretty confusing for Hyunwoo. But like all the times before he decided to ignore the feeling.

Afterwards they started to talk about deep stuff. This was their routine they would always start off a with light and playful conversations changing into deep ones later on. This time they were talking about how they would love to experience all the things normal young adults would too but how they were limited because of their status as idols.  
Kihyun didn't know why but suddenly the atmosphere tensed and Kihyun tried to avoid any eye contact with the older. Suddenly he was called by the older and looked up.

"You have something on your lips" he said not waiting for the youngers reaction he whipped the main vocalist lips in what felt like an eternity for Kihyun. The main vocalist freezed his eyes gazing to the lips of the man in front of him. He does not know what happened but suddenly he landed his lip on the other. It took a moment Hyunwoo to register what happened and another to reply to the kiss.

But the kiss did not last long as it made "click" in Hyunwoo's brain. He broke the kiss looking at a half confused and half embarrassed Kihyun.

"We can't" he mumbled. Kihyun heart was about to break. His head screamed _"Idiot"_.

"What?" he asked, nevertheless.

"We can't" Hyunwoo said a second time.

"Why?"

"I don’t... I don't like you like this. We just can't. I can't date you" Hyunwoo stuttered. Kihyun huffed he was heartbroken but not stupid.

"You just kissed me back" he challenged the leader.

"That was wrong in many ways. Listen Ki..." the older said while reaching for the younger hands who moved back his hand back from the older.

"Don’t fucking touch me right now and don't tell me some petty story" Kihyun said slowly standing up.

"Ki, I wish we could and I ehm could like you...but" Hyunwoo said being interrupt.

"Your damn words do not correspond with your behavior the last weeks. Flirting with me, the skin ship. You called me almost every night. You made me to your eating buddy when you could have gone with Hoseok hyung. Were you playing with me? I'm not your distraction just because you have not many opportunities to date" Kihyun yelled at him.

"Ki, please someone could hear us" Hyunwoo said but that only made the other angrier.

"I don't fucking care. So, tell me what this a game to you?" he continued.

"You were the one suggesting that we should spend more time together and get closer to each other. I was just doing my part" the leader said in defiance.

"Ahh it's just an agreement. How stupid I am hoping that there was some sincerity behind it. So, I'm the only one how was stupid enough to fall in love?" Kihyun said on the verge of crying. Hyunwoo was surprised by Kihyun sudden confession he had assumed it after the kiss but hearing it was definitely different.

" I didn't mean things to happen like this" Hyunwoo said looking at the floor.

"Do you think I wanted this? Falling for you? You made me fall for you every single moment we spent together. I hate you for that. I hate you for making me feel loved." Kihyun said with tears in his eyes. 

Hyunwoo looked up and said " We agreed to end things when things turn out awkward... Let's put a stop to this. Let's go back to our old relationship mostly as members. So, you won't get hurt"

"I'm already hurt, Hyunwoo. This isn't about the agreement this is about us for god sakes. This really meant nothing to you? " Kihyun asked for the last time.

Hyunwoo hesitated " You mean a lot to me, Yoo Kihyun. Believe me, more than you can imagine. But we can't"

"You don't like me, or you aren't allowed to like me? Because you keep saying ' we can’t' " Kihyun said with his last straw of hope.

"You know I can't answer this question. I have to put the team first." Hyunwoo said.

"You won't ruin the team over this" Kihyun made a step towards the older.

“Kihyun. I said no. I can't tell you what you want to hear. Maybe if we meet under other circumstances, we would be able to be together..." Hyunwoo said slowly. At this point Kihyun was fully crying.

"Please, don't do this to me, Hyunwoo" Kihyun said.

The older kissed the younger on the forehead and said " You will find the person who will love you for the loving and wonderful person that you are. I would like to be this person for you, but I just can't. I'm sorry, Ki. I...love...you" Hyunwoo said leaving Kihyun sobbing.

* * *

**Hyunwoo´s thoughts**

  
Hyunwoo didn't know until the moment he was kissed by Kihyun and replied. But that was the moment he knew he was in deep shit. After he had come back from his trance and had broken the kiss he had tried to convince the younger and himself that there was not any feelings in involved. Which was not true he had fallen for the younger fast and hard. He had not realized the whole time or more like he knew it in the back of his head, but he kept repressing it.

And now he was paying the consequences for that. The sudden acceleration of events forced him to build his walls up. This morals as leader made it impossible to love a member in such a way or even go so far as to date him. His tries to push the younger away were not successful not only because Kihyun was stubborn but also because he hated seeing the person that he loved hurt. Because of him.He did not realize his behavior of the last weeks and how it lead them to this very moment. It was like his heart was leading his actions without his head registering what weight they held.

He was sending mixed signals. Not on purpose. His head had just noticed to late what he felt. Maybe his head was trying to safe him from an inner conflict. Which failed. Now he had to have this inner conflict in front of the younger. Completely unprepared. He said some hurtful and thoughtless thing but hey his mind was going crazy and his heart was beating so fast. At the end he decided to lay the cards down. Telling Kihyun that he loved him but that could not be with him. Ending something that never really started. 

* * *

**In the dorm**

  
Minhyuk was looking for Kihyun at the dorm but he was not there although he should be back already. The best friends had made plans together. He spotted Shownu in the kitchen. He knew that the younger was previously with the older.

“Hyung, why didn’t you come back with Kihyun?” he asked the older who looked at him in surprise.

“He isn’t back yet?”

“No, weren’t you together?” Minhyuk asked confused.

Hyunwoo scratched his head nervously which was making Minhyuk equally nervous.“Yes, but there was an issue”

“What happened?” Hyunwoo then explained to him what that happened. Minhyuk could not believe his ears. He was getting really angry.

“Excuse me what ? And you just left him ?” Minhyuk yelled.

“How should we go back together after something like this ?” Hyunwoo defended himself. Hyunwoos word were making the younger even more angry.

“You could have called me to look after him. I can’t believe you” he said shaking his head.

“I´m sorry ...”

“You fucking messed up” 

“I know” the other responded with his head down.

Minhyuk took his phone to call the reception to see if anyone had seen the main vocalist.

“I just asked them, and they said he left an hour ago” he informed the other.

“What ?” Hyunwoo exclaimed shocked” Where is he?”

Minhyuk glared at him “ I swear I will kill you if he doesn’t come back tonight”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "You are the reason" was selected by readers as cover song back then when I first wrote this story.
> 
> Let me know your thoughts about the chapter !?  
Also thank you for reading !!❤️


	7. Need U

**Group Chat **

  
**Min :** Does anyone knows where Ki is ?

**Kyun :** No why 

**Min :** He left the company 1 hr. ago and hasn’t arrived yet

**Wonnie :** He is an adult maybe he went somewhere else 

**Min :** No, we made plans tgt. He definitely wanted to come home

**Joo :** Wasn’t he in the company with Nunu hyung ?

**Min :** He doesn’t know either… Anyways if you hear anything you should tell me. I know for a reason that he wasn’t feeling well so I´m really worried

**Wonnie :** Stop overreacting , Min

**Wonho :** Hyunwoo ?

**Min :** Don’t even try I doubt that he will answer 

**Kyun :** Why am I feeling some tension ?

**Leader :** Han river 

**Min :** What

**Joo:** ??

**Leader:** Kihyun has a place at Han River where he goes when he doesn’t feel well 

**Min :** Why do I don’t know about this ?

**Leader :** It’s his secret place

**Min :** And YOU know about it because ??

**Wonnie :** Okaay ?

**Leader :** I don’t know,Min. He told me.

**Min :** Hmmm. You text me that Location 

**Leader :** I could just go with you

**Min** : ABSOLUTELY NOT

**Wonho :** Whoa Min. He is trying to help

**Min :** His help his not needed.

**Leader :** Its okay Hoseok, let him go alone 

* * *

**Dorm **

  
Hoseok was surprised by the small escalation in the group chat so he chose to confront Hyunwoo about the awkward discussion.He did not bet around the bush and went straight into the question “ Can you tell me about what this was about ?”

Shownu looked at him a little bit annoyed mostly annoyed at himself.

“I don’t know what you are talking about”

Hoseok sighed in frustration “ You are my best friend, but I want to punch you right now” he said and Shownu flinched slightly. “Can you for once put that stupid strong act down and tell me what happened?”

“Min is pissed at me” the leader replied and Hoseok frowned is eyebrows.

“Why is that ?”

“I left Ki in the company” Shownu said stating the obvious.

“I got that, but Ki is an adult and that’s definitely not enough for Min to be that pissed”

“Kihyun kissed me”

Hoseok let out a scream “He did what ?” 

“and I kissed him back” the leader looked at the floor embarrassed.

“You” Hoseok pointed at him “ I knew it” but he was still confused that did not explain the heated discussion with Minhyuk. “ This does not explain why Min is so pissed and why you left Ki at the company though”

“I kind of freaked out and denied my feelings for him but everything went too emotional and I couldn’t lie to myself anymore and most importantly to Kihyun” Shownu explained halting for a moment before continuing. Hoseok signaled him to continue.

“I told him that I loved him but that we can’t be together” 

Hoseok facepalmed he could not believe what he just heard. _How is he so stupid?_

Shownu could see the disbelieve in Hoseok’s eyes and explained himself “ Hoseok, I´m the leader” 

Hoseok looked at him like he had seen a ghost “ and ?” he almost screamed “ Does that mean that you can’t date?”

“At least not my member”

Hoseok sighed again “ I didn’t know that it was a law. You are free to date anyone you want”

Shownu shook his head.

“What the heck is wrong with you ?” Hoseok was very close to beat some sense into him.

“Hoseok, that’s highly unprofessional” the leader stood firm. He already thought that through the team was his priority.

Hoseok made a step toward the other looking into his eyes trying to convince him “ Fuck professionalism. You love each other. Why are you making it so damn difficult for the both of you ?”

Shownu looked away from Hoseok playing with his fingers “ I just … Its crazy how deep I have fallen for him. In just a couple of weeks our relationship drastically changed. Spending time with him made me happy, his smile made happy and his comforting words always helped me. When I saw him sad or insecure, I felt like had to say something to make him smile or laugh. Do you think it was easy for me to see him sobbing because of me ? I love him but I have to set priorities.”

“You love him, yet you left him there” Hoseok replied “ You could have made sure that he comes home safely. What are you expecting from him now that he can’t be with you ? Do you think he will wait for you until we aren’t Monsta X anymore so you can date ? Kihyun is a good-looking guy with a sweet personality. Someone is going to take his heart faster then you can realize it”

“Maybe its better that way. That person can give him what I can’t”

“You don’t believe yourself”

“I have to, or I will lose my mind”

Hoseok took in Shownu words and chose to take another approach to make the older reconsider his decision. He put a comfort hand on the older shoulder and said “So I have scolded you a lot but let me tell you this. If you think you are lacking, you aren’t. You would be a wonderful boyfriend. If you think it’s irresponsible to date a member as leader. Its not. You can balance it perfectly to be the leader and boyfriend Kihyun will need. You will know how to draw a line and honestly sometimes you wont even need to because we are all allowed to be a little bit biased. Its not a weakness to commit yourself to him. Think about it Hyunwoo”

“I will”

* * *

Minhyuk was angry. Angry at Kihyun who had not listen to him and angry at Hyunwoo who broke his best friends’ heart but he had to put his anger away it was time to calm down so he would be able to comfort his friend.Minhyuk found Kihyun sitting at the place that the leader had described still a little bit bitter that the same year old that told his crush instead of his best friend but that was definitely not the time to sulk because of this.He sat next to the younger who did not move a little bit.

"How did you find me?" the main vocal asked his voice hoarse. 

"Hyunwoo hyung told me" Minhyuk said and Kihyun sighed when he heard the elders name.

"So, he told you?" Kihyun asked and Minhyuk nodded. Kihyun took a deep breath before replying.

" If you know what hurts the most? The fact that he told me that he loved me but couldn't be with me. I wished he just rejected me so I could go over with it" Kihyun said being interrupted by Minhyuk. 

"He did what? He told me that he rejected you" Minhyuk said in shook. Kihyun explained him the situation from his perspective.

"Wow that is really complicated. He is just making it hard for you two. Now what ? You will be pinning for each other the whole time ? Does he think you will wait for him forever? . Nahhh just forget him" the slightly older said.

"I can't. I love him it's crazy. I'm hurt but at least I know that he does too and that I'm not the only idiot who has fallen in love. Maybe someday we can be together or maybe someday I will find someone else but even then, I could never forget him." Kihyun explained. 

" Wow and this after a couple of weeks" Minhyuk said to which Kihyun sadly nodded. Minhyuk thought for a moment before suggesting something “ Lets go party Friday. Let’s dress good”

“I don’t know” the main vocalist said hesitantly.

“Come on, it will keep your mind away from hyung” 

“Okay” Kihyun gave in “ but nothing crazy” he warned the other.

Minhyuk laughed “ I can’t promise anything. Crazy is my second name”

* * *

**Friday Night **

  
Kihyun a wore ripped black jeans with a white long sleeve’s shirt paired with a black choker on his neck .His hair was up and showed his forehead. Make up done by Minhyuk. Minhyuk was equally well-dressed ready to have fun with his best friend. Kihyun who was hesitant first felt much better now that he was dressed up. He was dressed up a lot but rarely for himself. So, he felt good. He liked it.

Just when he was about to leave his room, he crossed Hyunwoo. Both had acted like nothing happened during the last days but still stopped meeting each other outside from work.Hyunwoo gaze lingered on Kihyun looking at him up and down. Kihyun halted his move feeling a heat coming over him. Kihyun looked at him his eyes telling the older how much he missed him. After Hyunwoo finished scanning the youngers outfit he looked at him. They just stared at each other probably telling each other all the things they wanted to say during the whole week. All of this was over when Minhyuk came and dragged Kihyun away.

Hyunwoo eyes still followed the younger. After a moment he followed the younger to where he left. Thankfully he could spot Kihyun without Minhyuk in sight.

“Where are you going?” he asked the younger. The younger was obviously annoyed by the question crossing his arms in front of his chest.

“Are you asking as leader or the person who loves me but can’t date me?” 

Hyunwoo sighed “ Ki, I´m being serious. Where are you going?” but Kihyun was stubborn he would not let this go.

“Well, I’m damn serious too. Who is asking ?” 

“Does it matter ?”

“It does because I feel like it is the second option and that doesn’t give you the right to ask me” the younger explained.

“I´m asking as leader then” _Smart ass_ .Kihyun thought.

“Party” he answered.

“Who’s party, where?”

“Too much questions, hyung-nim. I´m just trying to have and forget a certain someone” 

“Can’t you wear casual clothes ?” the leader asked desperately and Kihyun could not believe what he just heard.

“Oh, so it’s my something like my lover but not really asking. Well, sorry that I wanted to feel pretty” the younger expressed annoyed.

Hyunwoo made a step towards the younger in order to close the distance looking at him straight into the eyes. “ Ki, you are pretty without a chocker and tight black ripped jeans too. All you need is your beautiful smile” 

Kihyun looked at him in disbelieves and took a step back from the older. “ I can’t believe you!” he exclaimed “ There is he again with his flirting”

“I´m not flirting. I´m being honest”

“Well , I don’t care I´m having fun tonight” Kihyun said ready to leave the room. This conversation was tiring him out.

“Don’t drink too much” Hyunwoo asked.

“Oh, I will”

“Please” Hyunwoo plead. Kihyun was honestly getting angry. _Who does Hyung thing he is ?_

“So, you break my heart and now you are trying to forbid me to drink?”

Hyunwoo sighed “ Ki, you know how clingy you get when you are drunk. People will take advantage of that”

“Don’t worry. Min will take care of me”

“I´m just worried” Hyunwoo said.

“No, you are jealous and scared that I will meet someone else”

“Maybe...” Hyunwoo admitted upon hearing that Kihyun once again gathered all his courage and took a step to him.

“Why don’t you do something about it then? Screw your leader can’t be with his member moral. Be my boyfriend. Just say the word and I will stay, and we will have a nice night watching Netflix” the younger tried again anticipating the other answer.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What will Hyunwoo´s answer be ?


	8. Ready or Not ?

_Previously on Closing Distance_

_“Why don’t you do something about it then? Screw your leader can’t be with his member moral. Be my boyfriend. Just say the word and I will stay, and we will have a nice night watching Netflix” the younger tried again anticipating the other answer._

**In the present **

  
Hyunwoo hesitated for a moment before responding “ Kihyun. I´m sorry. I can’t”

Kihyun took a step back. His heart got broken again “ Well then fuck you. I´m going to get drunk and get some numbers” he said leaving. 

“Ki. Please don’t. I beg you” Hyunwoo yelled but the younger had already disappeared.

* * *

**After the party **

  
Minhyuk came back to the dorm with Kihyun completely drunk. The boy had drowned his problems into alcohol and managed to get one or two numbers but Minhyuk doubted that Kihyun was really interested in those numbers, but he guessed he wanted to prove himself and Hyunwoo that he was able to get over him. Minhyuk also realized the depth of Kihyun love for Hyunwoo cause Hyunwoo was the only name the younger was saying since they left the party.When Minhyuk reached the living room with Kihyun he saw the leader sitting on the couch reading a book.

"Hyunwoo hyung" he exclaimed surprised that the older was still awake at this hour. He probably waited for them to come home. Hyunwoo put his book at side and approached the duo.

"I see he is drunk?" Hyunwoo asked more like a statement. Kihyun reacted to Hyunwoo voice mumbling the elders name once again. Hyunwoo looked at him.

"I'm taking over from here" the leader said already ready to take Kihyun. Minhyuk was not okay with that idea.

"I don't think that's a good idea" Minhyuk said. Hyunwoo was the reason for Kihyun situation.

"I didn't ask for your permission and I doubt that you can take him to his room you are already exhausted from caring him around " Hyunwoo said in his strict voice. Minhyuk did some thinking. _What bad could happen?_ So he let Hyunwoo bring Kihyun into his room.

"But if you try any funny business, I'm going to beat you up" Minhyuk said before leaving for his room.

Hyunwoo ignored Minhyuk's warning and made his way to Kihyun room. Arrived there he made Kihyun sit on his bed.

"Kihyun, I have to undress you. You can't sleep like this." the older warned him not spending too much time to start doing so. While Hyunwoo was trying to undress him Kihyun started to giggle.

" I haven't imagined our first time like that" Kihyun said blushing and giggling. Hyunwoo was little bit frustrated at Kihyun that he had to get this drunk but on the other side it was his fault that Kihyun felt like he had to get drunk.

"Trust me that is not happening, sweetie" the leader replied. Kihyun playfully hit Hyunwoo's chest.

"Stop flirting" he said and Hyunwoo replied with a simply "sorry". He had finally undressed Kihyun and put him in his sleeping clothes. He put Kihyun in bed putting covers on him. Right when Hyunwoo wanted to leave Kihyun grabbed his wrist.

"Please stay" Kihyun said sadly.

"Ki, I can't" the older said but the younger begged him so much on the verge of crying that he could not say no anymore.

So Hyunwoo joined Kihyun in bed trying to keep his distance.

" Won't you hold me? " Kihyun asked, Hyunwoo sighed and closed the distance between them. Putting his arm around Kihyun waist. Kihyun let out a little "thank you".

Hyunwoo couldn't sleep that night Kihyun cried at some point of the night saying his name and how heartbroken he was. Hyunwoo knew that he was the reason of his heart break that is why he did not feel worthy to lie next to the younger, but he still went through Kihyun hair until he had calm down. When Kihyun finally fell asleep Hyunwoo was trapped in his thought. He hated doing this to the younger. He hated doing this to himself. Thinking of all the possibly things that could have happened at party, that maybe already happened. It was driving him crazy. Even this moment was driving him crazy. He wished this could happen on daily basis. Him holding Kihyun until they had found sleep. So why was he torturing himself so much? He honestly did not know either... All that was in his mind was his principles as leader and he was not ready to let them go.

The next morning the leader woke up before Kihyun. He decided he would never do something like this every again. He needed to keep his distance from the younger. For both of their shakes. He left the bed making sure not to wake the younger and wrote him a message.

When Kihyun woke up in his bed head pounding he found a message on his nightstand.

“I´m sorry, I made hangover soup for you – SHW” was the message. Recalling the last night, the message just pissed him off ,so he searched for Hyunwoo despite his headache. He found the older in the dorm fitness room working out . Thankfully the older was alone.

Kihyun tossed Hyunwoo message at him immediately yelling at him “ Fuck your sorry”

Hyunwoo rolled his eyes. _Here we go_ “Good morning to you too” he said sarcastically 

Kihyun ignored his statement “ Why have you slept on my bed?”

“You asked me”

Kihyun blood was boiling “ I was drunk and not in my right mind. Stop sending me mixed signals. I was drunk but not stupid even though you said you can’t be with me. Again. You called me sweetie. Stop calling me pet names. Keep that shit for yourself. I´m not your play toy, Hyunwoo”

“ Its still Hyung for you. I´m your leader” the leader warned.

Kihyun huffed “I´m not talking to my leader right now. I´m talking to the man who keeps playing with my fucking heart , so its Hyunwoo. You should think of that when you kissed me back , told me you love me, flirted with me and held me in my sleep.”

“Okay” Hyunwoo said defeated.

“Stay the fuck back if you don’t want me” Kihyun warned for the last time.

“Got it”

“You better” Kihyun said before leaving.

* * *

**2 days later**

The 6 members were sitting in the office working on some stuff as their leader entered the room.

“I have an announce some changes. So, we have been traveling in two vans in this combination. Van 1 : Ki, Min, Kyun and Me. Van 2 : Honey , Wonho and Wonnie. From now on Ki and Honey are changing vans” he said right away leaving everyone confused.

“What ? Why ?” the youngest asked what everyone was thinking while Kihyun tried to keep calm.

“So, I will be traveling in your van instead Hyung?” Jooheon asked

“Because I said so” the leader replied to Changkyun and “Yes” to Jooheon.

“Did the manager suggested it or something ?” Hyungwon asked equally confused.

“No, I did” Hyunwoo said and that was the last straw for Kihyun.

“I can’t fucking believe you” he exclaimed 

“Language” Hyunwoo warned him.

“Hyunwoo” “ Kihyun” Both Wonho and Minhyuk exclaimed.

“What is happening?” Jooheon asked slightly scared because of the tension. He hated seeing his Hyung’s fight.

“You are being a coward, Hyunwoo” Kihyun said ignoring Jooheon question.

“I think you forgot the Hyung” Hyungwon was getting irritated.

“I´m not going to discuss this with you here” the leader said but the younger was so angry that he did not cared that the others were there.

“Ohhh are you scared that the others will find out?”

“Kihyun” Minhyuk warned him once again. The air was getting more tensed.

“No, he is acting like a 4-year-old. He can’t travel in the same car as me now ?” Kihyun yelled.

“You said to back off” Hyunwoo yelled back.

“Yes, as in stop playing with my heart not avoiding me” Kihyun replied leaving everyone confused once again. _What was the meaning of this ?_

“I´m kind of lost…” Changkyun said nervously while Wonho tried to make some damage control but Hyunwoo continued to speak.

“Well decided is decided”

“Like you decided that you love me but can’t be with me” Kihyun dropped the bomb leaving everyone in shook.

“What?” Hyungwon screamed. He could not believe what he just heard.

“Yoo Kihyun” Hyunwoo said angrily “ Don’t think because I love you and feel sorry for all I have done I would let you humiliate me in front of everyone. That is something between me and you” 

“Wow, this is a lot to take in” Jooheon said.

“You know what ? I don’t want to talk to you” Kihyun said leaving the room.

“Now who is acting like a 4-year-old” Hyunwoo yelled after him.

* * *

**Hyunwoo and Wonho texting afterwards**

  
**Wonho :** Was that really necessary ?

**Hyunwoo :** He started

**Wonho :** You had this stupid idea. Was is it about ?

**Hyunwoo :** Trying to reduce the time we see each other maybe we will forget each other 

**Wonho :** That’s Bull. You will just miss each other and drive each other crazy

**Hyunwoo:** What should I do then ?

**Wonho :** Maybe figure out what you want ? You´ve been sending mixed signals. I doubt that you are really behind your decision.

**Hyunwoo :** I´m trying to stop now 

**Wonho :** That’s funny. You should really try harder cause you just declared your love for Ki in front of everyone

**Hyunwoo :** Leave me alone 

**Wonho :** You are really stubborn 

After Kiyhun had left the office Minhyuk had followed him to talk to him.

  
“Was that really necessary ?” he asked

Kihyun was still upset “ Well he was acting like child. Changing the van arrangement. Its not like he has to talk to me or sit next to me”

“He has probably his reason you should have talked with him in private”

“He is always saying the same stuff. We are turning in circles” the main vocalist explained.

Minhyuk sighed “ Ki , its just has been a couple of days since you two confessed. I don’t agree with Hyunwoo hyung, but some things need time” 

“I tired of waiting. Let’s stop talking about this”

* * *

**Some days later **

It came apparent to the fans that there was no showki interactions anymore since the cover which raised slight concern especially after both them posted lyrics of love songs.

Now that all the members knew about Hyunwoo and Kihyun the tension got higher. They always found something to fight about. It was clearly getting on the nerves of the others. It was not about who was right and wrong anymore. Both were acting unreasonable just like right now during their practice break.

Kihyun just got a call from someone from the party and answered the phone happily.

"Oh hey, Taehyuk yes I was waiting for your call" he said perfectly knowing that everyone was hearing him including the leader which was his goal.

"What ? A date?" Kihyun asked and the leader shot his eyes up. Kihyun grinned.

"Ki, put the phone back. We have practice" the leader said. The other members feared what would happen next.

Kihyun distance himself from the phone so the person on the line could not hear him.

" We are on break! Mind your own business" the younger teased but Hyunwoo was losing it. 

"Put the damn phone away" he said once again but Kihyun ignored him going back to his conversation on the phone.

" Yes, sure we could-" he was stopped by Hyunwoo who had made his way to the younger to end the call which he managed successfully.

"Are you crazy? " Kihyun screamed.

" Break is over" Hyunwoo said.

The members were tired of fights like that.

* * *

**Minhyuk creates another group chat **

**Wonnie :** What is this ?

**Min :** Its because of Showki´s fighting

**Wonho :** Uff its getting tiring 

**Kyun** : Getting ? I´m so done with them

**Min :** They need to talk. Properly. So, we need a plan.

**Joo :** Why we ? Can’t they just do it themselves.

**Wonho :** Nah, they need a little push

**Wonnie :** What should we do then ?

**Kyun :** Why don’t we do it the simple way. Just put them in a room together and close the door

**Min :** That’s genius

**Joo :** But how can we be sure that they will talk ? All they do is fighting.

**Wonho :** They will. They love each other

**Wonnie :** Still they have been fighting a lot 

**Kyun :** They will talk sooner or later but putting them in a room tgt will fasten the progress

**Min :** And even if not … At least we tried 

**Wonnie :** Okay so how are we doing this 

**Wonho :** Remember the old practice room that still closes with keys ?

**Kyun :** Ahh good idea 

**Joo :** I will bring Hyunwoo hyung there 

**Kyun :** And I will bring Ki hyung

**Min** : I will close the door hihi

**Wonnie :** I can go back to sleep since I´m not doing anything ?

**Wonho :** Sure 

  
Everything went according the plan Kihyun was following Changkyun to the old practice room for what ever reason the younger had told him.

Arrived there he saw Hyunwoo sitting on the ground on his phone. Hyunwoo noticed him too. Kihyun wanted to leave the room immediately seeing how Minhyuk close the door with keys.

They had set them up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think will happen now??  
Was it really a good idea for the boys to get involved?


	9. One Love

A silence hugged the practice room. They have been there for almost half and an hour. No one dared to say anything beside their murmurs complaining about their members plans.

But Kihyun was growing impatient. Yes, he was angry at his members plan but they had a good reason his and Hyunwoo's behavior must have drove them crazy to take those extreme measures. He did not want to act so childish it was just everything Hyunwoo did brought him to the edge. Maybe he was being petty, and he could not accept a rejection, but he never really got a proper one. Yes, a vocal one but Hyunwoo's action said something else.

They needed this talk no matter what the outcome would be it would help them to move forward with their relationship. Since it was already affecting the team, they needed that talk now.  
So Kihyun made his way to the leader who was sitting on the other side of the room keeping himself busy with his phone.

"We should take this chance and talk. Don't you think?" Kihyun said gaining the older attention. Hyunwoo put his phone away and Kihyun took place in front of him.

"Before we start talking. I want us to be honest with each other. No hiding, please." Kihyun practically begged to which Hyunwoo nodded.

"So, I didn't know that it would come to this moment really... this is insane. All of this started because I was annoyed that everyone was telling me that we don’t vibe and you kind of confirmed it. So, I tried to get closer to you and surprisingly we complement each other very well and then we had this agreement. You started to get more active too and we grew closer and closer. So close that I couldn't imagine my routine without you. I loved our deep talks, hangouts and all the stuff that comes with it. You know how am I sucker from compliments" Kihyun said and Hyunwoo had to smile at the last part.

" and you gave me a lot of them. I realized how simple hugs or skin ship from you would make my heart burst. I realized that I liked you and with our relationship moving forward I eventually fell for you. When I kissed you and you kissed me back, I could feel what people talk about... these fireworks and butterflies and I was sure you felt them too. Hoping that you would feel the same. But I was only like hundred percent sure realize that I love you when I couldn't have you. When we couldn't have what we had anymore. It was so terrifying. I realized that you were my safe place.... Even though I was hurt that doesn't excuse my behavior of the last days. I should have respected your decision" the younger continued tears falling down Hyunwoo moved more forward whipping the younger tears.

" Hey, hey Kihyun don't cry. I hate seeing you cry" Hyunwoo said his heart broken from the sight. This just made the younger cry even more.

“I get it you love me, but you just can’t be with me. I get it but why can't we just be like any other normal couple? Why do we suffer like this? These are the moments were I hate to be the Kihyun of Monsta X" Kihyun said barely audibly because of his sobs. At this point Hyunwoo had tears falling too. He wanted to be with the younger too, but something seemed to stop him from it. For now, he decided to give his feelings room to set free. He could not take it anymore to see Kihyun like this.

" I.... I'm the leader of this team and I feel like I would lose my professionalism if I choose to date you. But I don't know if I can refuse to this anymore. I miss you so much and I hate fighting with you, avoiding you. I want to be the person that makes you happy. I want to be the person who puts that beautiful smile on your face. But I feel like I'm not worthy enough" Hyunwoo said much to Kihyun surprise. Was this the way Hyunwoo thought about himself? 

" It's not only about the team. I can't give you what you want... there will be times where I will be extremely busy. Times where I would have to put our relationship behind for the team. We couldn't date openly. At least for now. I just wouldn't be the perfect boyfriend. I can't give you all of this, but you deserve it all" he continued. Kihyun sighed. 

"Hyunwoo" he called the older who had put his face down after his speech. " I don't want a perfect boyfriend. I. Want. You. In terms of the team I would never let you slack off or lose your professionalism because of our relationship . I don't need you to bias me during work. Work is Work and US is US. I would never ask for more. In terms of our relationship until now we managed to spend lots of time together and it won't be different. Even if things get stressful, we will find around that. Together. And Hyunwoo you can't always give you have to take too. And I'm giving you all my patience and love." the younger said reaching for the dancers hand. 

" I don't deserve you" Hyunwoo said once again and Kihyun let go one of his hands to punch the older playfully.

  
"Stop saying that. I love you. Don't put yourself down. You are the most amazing man I know. Give yourself more credit" he said. Hyunwoo let go of the older hand to reach for Kihyun cheeks. 

" I love you. So much" Hyunwoo said and Kihyun replied " Then prove it". Hyunwoo closed the distance between the two and kissed the younger. Their second kiss was even better than the first since they both knew their hearts. After they broke the kiss Hyunwoo rested his forehead on Kihyun's. 

"So, I'm going ask you for the third time. I hope that three is my lucky number . Am I your boyfriend now?" Kihyun asked anticipating the older answer. Hyunwoo fake thought about it driving Kihyun on the edge. 

"Faaaaast" he said. Hyunwoo laughed. 

"Sure. Be my boyfriend” he said.

" What if I say no? " Kihyun said and Hyunwoo did not said anything and just kissed the man in front of him.

"Hmm. Okay, that was a really convincing argument" Kihyun hummed " I will be your boyfriend but..." Hyunwoo grew nervous. _Please not another obstacle._

"Let’s tease the others a little bit. Let's make them think that their plan didn't work." Kihyun proposed. 

"What ? I can't brag about being your boyfriend?" Hyunwoo said half-joking. 

"You lost your bragging rights when you acted like an idiot the last days" Kihyun said rolling his eyes. Hyunwoo kissed the youngers cheek and apologized. 

"But don't you think they already heard everything? " Hyunwoo asked his now boyfriend. He knew how nosy his members were. 

"Nah, they are stupid enough to come up with such a plan, but they know how to respect our privacy. I bet the door is open by now" Kihyun answered opening the door and just like he said the door was open. 

"So, we are doing this?" the leader and Kihyun nodded "just for a couple of days" 

It was time for their revenge.

  
They set their plan in action as Hyunwoo told his best friend Hoseok that their plan had not worked out. He claimed that both had agreed on keeping their distance from each other. Kihyun tried to explain the same to Minhyuk who has just stormed his room.

"Y'all got your shit together?" the slightly older asked curious about the outcome of their plan.

"No" Kihyun said trying to look sad "We decided to give up on us"

"What?" Minhyuk exclaimed he could not believe that their plan had failed. "You were all eyes for each other and all these fights, the lyrics on Twitter??"

"It was just a phase"

"Phase ?" _Bullshit_. Minhyuk thought. " I don't believe you"

"Well you will see. We are back to our awkward days" Kihyun said.

"Urgh" Minhyuk said frustrated " Can you at least stop fighting?"

"I can't promise anything. You know I am sensitive"

"Uff I can't believe you"

Kihyun felt like he had to add something on to make it even more believable and dramatic " Well, I moved on"

"You moved on?" the other almost screamed " Who are you kidding? Moved on how?"

"Hmm... I'm going on a date" _Why am I so stupid?_ Kihyun thought._This won't end well._

Minhyuk could not believe his ears " Date with who?"

"Taehyuk" Kihyun lied. _You are digging your own grave._

"The guy from the party?" Minhyuk questioned " He isn't even your type and you just got his number to make hyung jealous"

"Well, I want to give the guy a chance"

"Bullshit"

Kihyun looked at him making it clear that he was damn serious.

"Omg, Ki are you crazy??" he asked his best friend.

"Can't I go on a date?"

“Yes but-" Minhyuk tried to find some good reason but was interrupted by Kihyun.

"No buts and this stays between the two of us. No word to anyone." the main vocal warned his nosy best friend.

"I keep secrets well"

_Yeah sure_. Kihyun thought rolling his eyes. _How was he going to explain this to Hyunwoo?_

  
Minhyuk and Wonho informed the others that their plan had not worked. The boys were sad and Jooheon even feared a disbandment. His brothers could calm him down that would not happen. They agreed that they would stop interfering in their business.

* * *

**1 day later in the group**

The new couple continued to put their plan into action.

**Ki :** Free day is not free anymore. Y'all are cleaning the dorm today. That's for not minding your fucking business. 

**Kyun :** but hyung ...

**Wonnie :** What the heck? I'm sleeping the whole day tzzz

**Joo :** We just wanted to help 

**Wonho :** You were about to jeopardize the group we had to do something. 

**Min :** Tzz I'm your hyung. You aren't telling me anything

**Leader :** YOO KIHYUN HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU?? LANGUAGE!!

**Wonnie :** No need to write in caps

**Ki :** And I told you that you don't get to tell me anything. Mind your own business, Hyunwoo

**Kyun :** Here we go again 

**Leader :** it's still HYUNG for you 

**Ki :** I don't care

**Joo :** Hyung’s

**Ki :** Be quiet Joo

**Leader :** Don’t talk to him like this

**Ki :** Ahh yeah, I forgot he is your favorite

**Leader :** I don’t have favorites

**Ki :** Right that’s me but you can’t date me

**Leader:** We talked about this

**Ki :** Yeah, I know I just wanted to remind you of your idiocy

**Leader :** Just like pettiness bc you couldn’t take a rejection 

**Ki :** Fuck you

**Leader :** Fuck you too tz

**Min :** ufff

Right after their conversation in the group chat Hyunwoo went to Kihyun room to apologize.

  
“Baby, I´m sorry” he said pouting in front of the younger. The younger laughed mentioning the other to sit next to him on the bed. When the leader did so the main vocalist leaned in sitting the older embrace.

“Babe” Kihyun said still blushing “I won’t get used to it”

“You should” 

“And don’t be sorry” Kihyun said “ You did fantastic. They will believe it” he laughed.

Hyunwoo kissed his forehead “ You did a great job too ,Mr. Theater student”

“Thanks, hyung”

“Hyung?” Hyunwoo said fake hurt “ Really?”

Kihyun left Hyunwoo warmth to look him into the eyes “ I won’t call you pet names, hyung”

Hyunwoo pouted saying “Pretty please” in aegyo.

Kihyun took a deep breath._ I really won’t get used to this_ “Urgh. Is Love okay ?”

“I love it” the leader replied taking Kihyun back into his embrace.

“We are going to do this for some days and then reveal it but let’s be really annoying” Kihyun talked about their plan.

Hyunwoo laughed slightly “ Okay but its kinda unfair. I mean their plan worked”

“Yeah but they should be minding their business in the first place”

Hyunwoo laughed again “ But I´m getting a kiss for every time you insult me”

“Uff you are asking for a lot Mr. Son” the younger said playfully.

“Don’t act like you don’t like it” Hyunwoo said with a big smirk on his face.

“You are lucky that your kisses are so addictive” Kihyun said and claiming Hyunwoo lips for a short peck.

“It’s my charm, babe” Hyunwoo said after breaking the kiss.

“I´m happy to be the only one who can make use of that charm”

“I´m all yours” Kihyun had to laugh they were being all cheesy.

“I love you” Hyunwoo said surprising the younger.

“Where did that came from?” he asked the other.

“Can’t I tell my boyfriend that I love him?”

“Alright, Alright love” Kihyun chuckled at his boyfriend “ I love you too but I have to tell you something?” Kihyun said nervously which threw off Hyunwoo. _Was there a problem ?_ Hyunwoo loosened the embrace so they could talk while looking each other.

“Okay …?”

“So, Min wasn’t believing me…” Kihyun said playing with his sleeves.

Hyunwoo frowned his eyebrows. _Where was this going?_ “ And ?”

“I accidentally said that I have a date with Taehyuk” Kihyun dropped the bomb.

“But you don’t have one, right?” Hyunwoo said slightly confused. He did not like where this was going.

“No but I thought that –“ Kihyun tried to explain but Hyunwoo had stopped him with a serious face saying “ Kihyun, No!”

He knew exactly what Kihyun idea was and he did not like it a bit.

_Oh Oh , this won’t go well_ .Kihyun worried but he still tried, nevertheless.

“I haven’t finished my sentence”

“I know what you wanted to say. I´m not letting you on a date with that Taehyuk guy. I don’t even know him. And why would you suddenly date ?” Hyunwoo was being very serious and stern.

“Well, he asked me, and I still have to answer him” Kihyun explained and Hyunwoo could not believe what the younger was saying.

“Why didn’t you reject it right away?”

Kihyun looked down avoiding his boyfriends gaze “We were in a bad place and I didn’t want to be rude”

“Hmm sure” Hyunwoo mumbled creating some distance from Kihyun. This situation was really annoying him. _How could Kihyun demand something like this from me ?_

Kihyun was scared the older seemed really pissed but he was stubborn. He was not ready to give up , so he took Hyunwoo hand closing the distance.

“Hyunwoo? Love ? “ he searched for the other eyes who was looking away because of his change of mood. “Please , I already told Mi. He is nosy as hell if he finds out I lied our revenge will fail and he will never let it down that he found out before we could reveal it”

“Well then let him find out. You are telling Taehyuk, no”

Kihyun shook his head “ I want to win against Min once too and during the date I would tell Taehyuk that I can’t be with him”

“Tell him through text, Kihyun” the leader said sternly.

“That’s not fair... I gave him hope too” Kihyun said “ Trust me, will you ?”  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, finally they did it but there is already a new obstacle.  
How will Hyunwoo decide ?
> 
> Also I would thank everyone for liking the story. I love reading your passionated comments.  
Take care and much love !❤️


	10. If Only

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning for Harassment !  
Sorry for not uploading for a while I was sick !

_Previously at Closing Distance _

  
_Kihyun shook his head “ I want to win against Min once too and during the date I would tell Taehyuk that I can’t be with him”_

_“Tell him through text, Kihyun” the leader said sternly._

_“That’s not fair... I gave him hope too” Kihyun said “ Trust me, will you ?”_

  
**In the present **

  
Hyunwoo was starting to feel indecisive. Maybe he should grant Kihyun this wish. He knew that Kihyun would not do anything that would hurt their relationship. _Right? _

“Kihyun, I don’t know ….”

The younger pouted saying “ Please, love” 

Hyunwoo took a deep breath “Okay but I´m dropping you off and I´m going to pick you up”

“Omg thanks” Kihyun said relieved “ You can even stay there and hide somewhere”

Hyunwoo shook his head “Not necessary. I trust you if anything happens you call me immediately. Do you understand?” Kihyun nodded.

“I can’t believe that I´m allowing you my boyfriend to go on a date with someone else” 

“I love you” Kihyun said trying to calm him down.

“I love you too, Kihyun” 

Kihyun had set up a date with Taehyuk for the following day immediately informing Minhyuk. His best friend who was skeptical first wished Kihyun good luck since he deserved to have to fun especially after all the Hyunwoo drama.

* * *

**Next day**

  
Kihyun was nervous. Not because he was going to a date with Taehyuk but because he knew that Hyunwoo did not like the idea at all. He didn't want to screw up right in the beginning of their relationship. He hoped that everything would go how he planned it.

He heard a knock on his door. He asked the person to enter. Hyunwoo stepped in his room looking a little bit upset.

"Are you ready?" the older asked him.

"Yes" he said. Silence. Kihyun made his way to the older looking into his eyes.

"You don't have to worry. You are the only one for me" the younger continued. He got a smile from the leader which relieved him.

"Let’s go then, babe" Hyunwoo said giving the younger a light peck, interviewing their fingers moving towards the living room. The younger looked at their hands. 

"What if someone sees us? Managers? Members?" he said. Hyunwoo froze in his place.

"So, you want to hide us? What if they see us? Then they will know" Hyunwoo said slightly upset.

  
" I don't want to hide us but for the sake of our plan. Why am I going to this date if we are going to expose ourselves now ?" the main vocalist explained. 

Hyunwoo huffed " If we just told them you wouldn't be going on this date in the first place" letting go of the younger hands. Kihyun wanted to respond to Hyunwoo statement but Hyunwoo continued to talk. 

"Anyways you going to be too late for your date. Ah and just for your info the members are not home. So, no need to be scared or whatever" he said in a bitter tone. 

He messed up. Kihyun was currently sitting in a car with Hyunwoo driving. Since they left Kihyun's room they have not had any exchange of words. Kihyun knew that he had upset the older, but it already happened he already agreed to the date it would be unfair to cancel last minute. He would talk to his boyfriend about this later and hoped that he would cool down until then.

Hyunwoo hand one hand on the wheel and the other hand next to his seat. The main vocal scanned the leaders hand reached for it but Hyunwoo was fast enough to notice and put his hand back on the wheel. This was not good. The older was really pissed. He was rarely pissed but Kihyun seemed to push his buttons just like Hyunwoo pushed Kihyun's previously.

Kihyun sighed. What a great start into their relationship. Hyunwoo parked in the car park of the cinema he was supposed to meet Taehyuk.

"Don’t forget to be careful. I hope no one sees you and him together. Text me when something happens or if you are done" Hyunwoo said and Kihyun was glad to hear his voice after this silent ride. The younger nodded and exited the car.

* * *

**Kihyun texts Hyunwoo **

  
**Kihyun :** Hyung, please pick me up. Taehyuk is being a complete asshole. Please, he is totally forcing himself on me

**Hyunwoo :** What did he do ?

**Kihyun :** He keeps touching me and making strange remarks. Pls come fast

**Hyunwoo :** On my way 

Hyunwoo had picked him up. The ride back was the hell almost as worse as the disaster of date with Taehyuk. The man just wanted to hook up with the idol and made it clear from the very beginning of the date. Kihyun tried to be polite and to just ignore his comments but when he started touch his tights in the dark cinema Kihyun started to get really uncomfortable. In an unnoticed moment he texted Hyunwoo to pick him up. He waited for a moment to leave dealing with Taehyuk tries to get into his pants at the same time. When his date tried to kiss him, he excused himself to the toilet never coming back. Hyunwoo had picked up and Taehyuk was blowing Kihyun's messages.

Kihyun entered the dorm followed by Hyunwoo who closed the door with a bang. The members were still absent. 

"Well, this went well" Hyunwoo said sarcastically. It was a disaster.

"I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have gone to this date. I should have said something else to Minhyuk to cover up the whole story" the younger said not knowing if he should close the distant between him and the older.

"You don't understand it" Hyunwoo said disappointed and Kihyun did not know what he was getting at.

" I'm mad because you went to this date but I'm mad because you did it to cover up our relationship" the leader said.

" It's because of our plan, Hyunwoo. I would never hide our relationship to our members. I just wanted to prank them a little" the younger explained now closing the distant but Hyunwoo kept his defensive attitude.

"I told you from the beginning that all of this wasn't necessary. We could just have told them. And to go this far for revenge and winning over Min... Is that more important than our fresh relationship? " Hyunwoo asked him.

" What no? We are more important. You are more important" Kihyun tried to make things right.

"It does not feel that way. You asked me to allow you to go on a date with someone else. Have you considered my feelings? And then I must hear that he touched you and said inappropriate things to you on top of that. I'm not only disappointed in my boyfriend but I'm also pissed that I couldn’t save you from that. So, I'm not only a boyfriend that is not even worthy to be officially introduced to their friends but I can't even protect you. I don't feel important to you, I feel like shit" Hyunwoo replied making the main vocalist cry. He had hurt the older. He knew about the older insecurities but still he managed to hurt him severally.

"I'm sorry, Hyunwoo" Kihyun said in tears.

"Good night, Kihyun" Hyunwoo said leaving the younger alone in the living room.

After the talk with Hyunwoo Kihyun posted on his account **“ I didn’t want to hurt you …I´m sorry”** only realizing later that it was meant to be posted on his private account. He deleted it fast, but it already rose question in the fandom.

* * *

After his schedule Minhyuk went to Kihyun’s room seeking for answers about his date with Taehyuk. He was surprised to find Kihyun curled up in his bed. _Was something wrong ?_

“Ki, how was your date ?” he asked 

Kihyun raised his head showing Minhyuk his swollen and red eyes. Minhyuk was taken back by Kihyun’s appearance.

“Min, I messed up” the main vocalist said with a hoarse voice.

“What why?”

“I screwed up so much” he continued.

“Kihyun, what is happening ?” the other was seriously concerned now.

“I´m going to lose him” Minhyuk could not make any sense of what Kihyun was saying.

“What ? Who ?” Minhyuk asked confused and Kihyun answered with “Hyunwoo” 

“Because of the date ? Aren’t you on bad terms anyways ?”

“I´m such so stupid ” Kihyun mumbled confusing Minhyuk even more.

“Kihyun, please stop speaking in riddles” he said almost begging for a proper answer.

Kihyun took a deep breath before answering. _Screw the initial plan_ “I lied. We are dating. He is my boyfriend”

  
Minhyuk let out a scream “ When did that happen?”

“Your plan worked” Kihyun hated to admit. Minhyuk jumped up and down in excitement “ Omg, I´m a genius”

  
“Minhyuk…”

“Okay you got together that day, but you still went on the date with Taehyuk ? I don’t understand” Minhyuk said.

“We …Well I was so annoyed about your plan that I wanted to show you guys that you were wrong. Hyunwoo wasn’t really happy about it but he agreed. Then I talked too much and told you that I had a date with Taehyuk so I couldn’t back out. I kinda wanted to keep the cover” the main vocalist tried to explain.

“So, you didn’t tell Hyunwoo about the date ?”

“I did but he wasn’t happy about it” Kihyun said and Minhyuk nodded in understanding “ He agreed because of my begging”

“Why didn’t you just tell me that all before” Minhyuk could not really understand Kihyun actions.

“ I didn’t want to lose against you” Kihyun said head low.

“That’s stupid, Ki”

“I know”

“ So today you went to the date ?” Minhyuk asked.

“Yes, Hyunwoo dropped me off but that Taehyuk guy was a dick. He was just trying to get in my pants”

“What an ass”

“Yes, anyways I ditched him and Hyunwoo picked me up” Kihyun continued.

“ Was he upset ?” Minhyuk asked and Kihyun nodded. “ Because of the date ? or because of Taehyuk being an ass?

“Both but mostly because he felt like I was trying to hide him which kind of fed his insecurities. I´m so stupid. He didn’t even let me touch him to comfort him. I´ve never seen him so hurt and before the date he was holding my hand in the dorm and I was being paranoid about being seen. That kinda hurt him too ” Kihyun told Minhyuk. Somehow it felt good to get everything out of his chest. 

Tears formed in Kihyun’s eyes again “ What if he wants to break up ? We barely started dating. I can’t take that. Min , I love him like crazy. I don’t want to lose him”

“You love him, but you prioritized a prank about him. That was completely unnecessary” Minhyuk scolded his best friend.

“But he agreed to it”

“Yeah but like you said half-heartily. Did you did it on purpose because he hurt you before”

“No, never” Kihyun violently shook his head “ I was just being stupid no ill intention. Oh my god , he will break up me because of my stupid ego”

“He won’t! He loves you” Minhyuk said finally taking Kihyun in his embrace.

“I hurt him” Kihyun cried in Minhyuk arms.

“He just needs time to calm down. Let’s watch a rom-com and figure out what to do about Hyunwoo-hyung”

* * *

Hyunwoo could not sleep all night. He went through the last days he really went from dating Kihyun to having a fight with the younger the next day.Was that a sign for him that their relationship cannot work? Should not the first days be all rainbows and flowers? Lots of things were going through his minds.When did all started to go wrong? Was he at fault too? He thought about it. Had he considered Kihyun's feelings to the fullest? He thought about it too. What he was sure about was that they could not continue like that.

After much thinking he made a decision.

**Hyunwoo texts Kihyun**

  
**Hyunwoo :** We need to talk. At your favorite place.7pm  
**Kihyun :** Okay

Kihyun was nervous the whole day since he got Hyunwoo's message his thoughts went wild not that he was not already stressed but that just stressed him even more. They needed to talk that could mean everything. The end or the continuation of their relationship. He was scared to lose him. Minhyuk had suggested to give the older some time and to apologize later but the older had beat him to the talk. His thoughts were not sorted out yet. He was not sure if he was ready for that confrontation.

Kihyun waited at the place his boyfriend had suggested. Kihyun favorite place, his safe place at the Han River. Would this place turn into his least favorite place soon? He hoped not.

He saw the leader approaching him clothed in a hoodie and face mask making sure that no one would recognize him. But Kihyun could recognize instantly. Fear started to get stronger as the older sat down next to younger.

It was silent for some minutes until Hyunwoo decided to make the first step.

"I wanted to talk to you" Hyunwoo said Kihyun just nodded making clear that he was listening.

  
"We started the most wrong way possible. We have been dating for what two days? And we are already here questioning our relationship. Everything in our relationship is going too fast and it's just so overwhelming. The fact that our members are constantly involved in our relationship is concerning to. Even before we started hanging out our relationship was always related to our members. I love them to death but shouldnt this be about us? But it never was it was always about proving them wrong. I really question if we are meant to be together." he continued and Kihyun heart stopped. _That's it the end of their relationship_. Kihyun did everything to not cry on spot.

" But thinking about it I realized that I was somehow selfish. I didn't consider your feelings. I knew how much the boys bothered you and how much stress it caused you still I didn't understand why you were ready to pull such a stunt to prove the boys wrong. I didn't saw that it was a cry for help. I cry for the boys to stop mending in your business or our business. How much their words and action hurt you? I probably knew it deep down but didn't want to admit it because that it would mean that I hurted you too when I acted like the boys when all of this started. I would have to deal with the guilt and that was just something that I wanted to avoid. Which brings me to the conclusion that we are maybe not good for each other. Maybe I don't deserve you " the leader said. 

_No, No, No!_ The younger thought. This was not how this was supposed to go. He wanted to apologize and make things better. He did not want a breakup. 

" I should apologize... No matter what my intentions were I shouldn’t have put you through all of this. I fed your insecurities even more just to resolve my problems. I should have talked to you about it clearly and find a way to resolve it that is fair to both of us. I'm sorry Hyunwoo. I'm really am but please don't give up on us, please I don't want to lose you." the younger spoke the first time that evening. 

" Do I like someone who gives up easily? Yes, I considered it. It's definitely the easier way but relationships need care and patience. I want us to communicate better. We said we want to be honest to each other, but we are still hiding our feelings. I want us to take things slow. Yes, we know each other for quite a while but we need to learn how to work together as couple." Hyunwoo said and Kihyun was relieved... no break up.

  
" I want the members to stop teasing us or me about us. If they truly understand that I'm ready to tell them about the change in our relationship" Kihyun said. He really needed them to stop it made him paranoid and question his relationship to Hyunwoo too much. Hyunwoo took Kihyun's hand and said :

"How about we talk them like in a serious manner not in between of jokes and , light-heartedness?" 

"Bet they won't listen" 

" I will scold them if they don't" Hyunwoo said kissing forehead and Kihyun giggled. 

"We really need to talk more, huh?" Kihyun said looking at the older. 

"Definitely. We need to start at zero. We messed up too much at the beginning" Hyunwoo answered. 

" That’s a lot of work we have in between of our work, Hyunwoo" Kihyun said sighing. 

"Yeah but like I said we need to be patient. Let's take small steps okay." 

" Hmmm, Hyung. Since we are talking about communication can I request something?" Kihyun asked the older scared that the timing was wrong. 

" It's Love or Hyunwoo for you, Babe" Hyunwoo said acting upset. " But yeah sure"  
The younger rolled his eyes. " I know we went out a lot, but can we go on like a proper date? " 

The leader laughed " Sure, babe. Apropos dates... I'm going to kill Taehyuk if he ever appears in front of me again" 

Kihyun laughed and they simply enjoyed their evening together. 

* * *

**Some days later **

Hyunwoo had called out an intervention. All the members were sitting in a circle. It was not often that their leader had called out an intervention. They were all curious what it was about.

"So why are we having an intervention?" the youngest asked.

"This is probably about Hyung and Kihyun fighting the whole time" Hyungwon said huffing.

"Good old time when they were just awkward with each other" Minhyuk said making everyone beside the couple laughed. The main vocalist felt small again.

"This is kinda what I wanted to talk about with you" the leader said " So can we keep it serious, please"

"You guys need stop mending and commenting about our relationship. It's not helping at all." the leader said seriously.

"We are just joking" the second oldest said defending his younger brothers.

" And it's not like it's not true" Jooheon added.

"Right, just stating fact and the two of you can't get your shit together" Minhyuk commented a little bit offended that they had to do an intervention because of this. It became noisy and the members discussed among themselves. Kihyun having his head hanging low looking on the floor. They still did not understand him. No, they did not want to understand him.

"Guys, you need to understand him. It's really upsetting him. Whether it's facts or not. It's private and shouldn't be something that is talked about like gossip on the dining table" Hyunwoo tried.

"He is just being sensitive again" one of them said.

"It's not that deep" 

"Stop being a drama Queen, hyung"

" He can talk for himself though?"

"I'm his best friend I know he will get over it"

All these comments were being said like the main vocal was not in the room. They just did not understand. 

"I'm in this room too, you know " he yelled and Hyunwoo put a hand on his thighs to calm him down but the younger was too upset to acknowledge the older kind gesture.

  
"It's stressing me... your comments, the teasing, you putting me a in room with Hyunwoo hyung. You all don't respect my feelings. You hurted me with your comments and you don't see that. You keep saying these were facts and that it was needed to justify your actions, but you took it too far. No one questioned my state of mind. It's okay because he will get over it. I WONT. I deserve an apology for you invading my privacy. And then you have the audacity to sit here and call me sensitive and a drama queen. Fuck you all" Kihyun yelled and stood up. Minhyuk was surprised and stood up wanting to follow Kihyun. 

"Don't even try... I don't want to see anyone who's name is not Son Hyunwoo." he said to Minhyuk leaving the room. 

The members were shocked by Kihyun's outburst. 

"You messed up, guys" the leader said and indeed the members messed up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought a long time if I should postpone Kihyuns and Hyunwoo talk to Keep the supsense in the story but I decided against it. I think the talk was needed now. Waiting for them to talk would make sense for me if they didnt know what they wanted but they knew what they want they just lacked communication. On the top of that they avoided talking before the started dating I didnt want them to do the same thing again. I wanted to show that they have at lest progressed a little bit in their relationship and have learned to get things off their chest as soon as possible. I hope that doesnt take away the fun.


	11. From Zero

After Hyunwoo told his members that they messed up he followed Kihyun into his room. After knocking on his door and telling him that he was about to enter he entered the room. Finding him curled up on his bed.  
He closed the door so no one could come in the way Jooheon did weeks ago. He needed to prevent any unnecessary drama right now. He slipped into Kihyun's cover putting an arm on the younger’s waist with the other hand he went through his hair trying to comfort him. He stayed silent allowing Kihyun to let everything out. Even though things did not go smoothly the younger made a major step voicing out his struggles loud and clear. Now it was not in his hands anymore it was time for the other members to make a step towards the main vocalist. 

The younger had calmed down and turned around in the older arms facing the leader now. 

"Thank you for being here. You make me feel warm" Kihyun said. 

"Anything for you, babe. I'm proud of you. You didn't let this turn into an intervention against you and finally told them all your struggles. You did great" the older said kissing Kihyun's forehead. 

"They didn't understand me and made me look like a mad men"

  
" I think they are reflecting on their behavior now give them time and they will apologize" the older said. 

"Thank God. I have you" the younger said kissing the older to which the older replied. He let the younger take control over the kiss. He opened his mouth a little bit allowing the younger to nip on his lip. The older let out a moan at the action encouraging the other to continue doing so. Eventually the younger slipped a tongue into Hyunwoo mouth surprising the older. The older took his hand on Kihyun to caress the younger back. This was heaven for the older. The younger in his warm kissing him like there was no tomorrow. Just caressing his back was not enough for him anymore so he lifted the main vocalist shirt a little bit to feel his skin. Kihyun gave the younger a finally kiss before he broke off the kiss. As much he wanted to continue their little make out session they had to stop before it turned into something more. Even though they had a lot of privacy in Kihyun's room it would feel kind of awkward to have sex when their members were out there in the dorm especially since they still don't have revealed their relationship. Also, this was not how Kihyun imagined their first time with the older it should not be after an argument with his members. 

" You know what? I'm taking you out on a date tomorrow" Hyunwoo finally said taking Kihyun out from his thoughts. 

" Date? Don't you have meetings tomorrow?" the younger asked he did not want to get excited too early. 

" Just in the morning" 

"You are going to be tired, Love. We can do the date another day " Kihyun said. He knew how much the leader worked he needed some time to relax and sleep. He did not want to be the cause of Hyunwoos lack of sleep. 

"Listen babe, we won't have the opportunity later. We have a lot of schedules coming up. I want to take you out on a date. To make you smile. To take you away from all of this. You could need it and I could need it too. Don't worry about me I'm a big boy I can handle a little bit of sleep-depriving" the leader responded earning a big smile from the younger.

  
"I'm so happy to have such an amazing boyfriend like you" Kihyun peeked his lips " but maybe we should sleep, are you staying?" 

The older nodded and Kihyun snuggled closer to him drifting into his sleep.

* * *

**Next day**

Hyunwoo texts Kihyun.

**Hyunwoo :** Babe, are you home ?

**Kihyun :** Yeah, Sure

**Hyunwoo :** I just wanted to let you know that we will go out at 4 pm

**Kihyun :** Okay thanks! What are we doing today ?

**Hyunwoo :** Secret. I want to surprise you 

**Kihyun : **hmm okay and what should I wear ?

**Hyunwoo** : Something comfortable

**Kihyun :** Got it. See you then.

**Hyunwoo :** love you <3

**Kihyun :** love you too <3 

After talking to Hyunwoo Kihyun took it to twitter to ask Monbebe´s in a poll what he should wear. A hoodie with a thight black jeans won the poll.

* * *

Kihyun and Hyunwoo walked from the parking lot to their date location. Kihyun had begged the older to tell him what they would do today but the older had kept quiet. Giving up the younger just enjoyed the older presence next to him. How much would he give to hold his boyfriends hand right now, but he couldn’t since they were in public. It was already enough that they were at such a public place without face mask. He was sure people would see them and post it online. As long it was not anything that could expose them it was okay. 

"We arrived" his boyfriend exclaimed bringing Kihyun back from his thoughts. The younger scanned the place as the roller-skating place they went to during X-Ray 3 more importantly it was the place where the couple had their first hang out. _Why did the older bring him back here?_

As if Hyunwoo could read his mind he responded "Remember what I said the other day? To begin from Zero. I thought we should go back to our first hang out and re-do it as couple."

Kihyun was impressed how much thought the older put into the date. He tried to give it a meaning and Kihyun appreciated that. On top of that he loved roller skating that is why he took the older by the wrist and excitedly dragged him into the place.

Equipped with roller skates and all the rest Kihyun started roller skating until he heard someone calling his name from behind.

"You left me here all alone, you know I can't roller skate" Hyunwoo pouted. Kihyun had to laugh at his boyfriend not being able to move forward. The man that always looked cool looked cute trying to keep his balance.

Kihyun went back to his boyfriend giggling " You still haven't learned from the last time?"

"It's been a while. I forgot" the older said still pouting. So adorable, Kihyun thought.

"Take my hand, big bear" the younger held out his hand so Hyunwoo could take it. The older reached for the youngers hand and holding it tight.

"Now follow my movements. Left, Right, Left , Right and try to keep your balance while moving. Don't lean back, you should slightly lean forward but not too much. Now move, I got you" Kihyun explained. The older followed his boyfriend’s instructions.

Long time after Kihyun decided that Hyunwoo was good enough to skate alone so he let Hyunwoo hands go. The older did a good job but from time to time the main vocalist had to guide him by holding him by his waist from behind.

At one moment the younger lost his balance himself while holding Hyunwoo waist so that he had to launch himself into the older encircling Hyunwoo waist with his arms so he wouldn't fall.Thankfully the leader had secured himself by holding into a wall. As soon he found his balance, he let go of the wall putting his hands over Kihyun.

The older smirked " If you wanted to give me a back hug you should have told me instead of pretending to fall down, babe" Kihyun freed himself from Hyunwoo and playfully smacked his back.

"Pretending? I didn't pretend anything. And stop calling me babe we are in public, idiot" the younger said faking his annoyance.

In fact, Hyunwoo calling him "Babe" had a big effect on him. It made him feel warm inside. Butterflies flying around like crazy, but he hated to admit the effect of that little word on him. 

"So sad that we are in public you look so cute right now I want to kiss you" the older replied still wearing a smirk on his face. The younger was surprised by the leader boldness. He blushed and pushed the older forward " Stop talking nonsense and keep on moving" he said and the older complied.

The younger looked at the older in shook. The older had fooled him. After the back-hug incident, the younger had challenged Hyunwoo to a race. To the surprise of Kihyun the leader won with a huge distance between the two.The older did not looked like someone who just struggled with roller skating.

While Kihyun was looking at him suspiciously the leader had to laugh.

"Don't look at me like that" he chuckled. Kihyun frowned.

"You fooled me, you told me that you still can't roller skate" the younger exclaimed.

" Well how else would I be able to hold your hand without exposing us" his boyfriend responded with a wink.

"You could have told me, mister actor" Kihyun said.

"Oh, you loved it, babe. That's is why you tried to touch me the whole. Back hugs and everything" the older continued playfully. 

" What? Son Hyunwoo. You better run because you are dead meat" the younger said equally playful. The older ran away in roller-skates chased by his laughing boyfriend.

  
Sitting in the car after the roller-skating Kihyun held into the leaders free hand.

"Uff finally I can hold your hand without being paranoid" he said.

"See, you wanted to touch me" Hyunwoo said with a smirk.

"Shut up or I'm breaking up" the younger said fake warning the older.

"You would never"

  
"Lucky you. Anyways are we going home?" the main vocalist asked.

"No. There is still somewhere I want to take you"

Kihyun curiously looked at his boyfriend not questioning him knowing he would not get any answer.

Arrived at their destination he was told to exit the car. While Hyunwoo was getting things from the trunk the younger registered his surroundings. It was his favorite place. His safe place. His secret place at the Han River.

Hyunwoo approached the younger with a picnic bag. The leader set up a picnic mat and little snacks with wine and some decorations. After setting everything up and sitting on the mat he mentioned Kihyun to sit next to him.

The set up was simple. Hyunwoo was a simple man but Kihyun was still surprised by the beauty of it. The night already surrounded them, the river next to them and then the cute picnic mat decorated with roses and candles. Absolutely touched by Hyunwoo efforts he sat next him snuggling himself into him whispering a thank you. They could be intimate at this place since it wasn't visited at all. As response the older just kissed the youngers forehead. 

They talked and ate enjoying their time together. Kihyun still snuggled into Hyunwoo. 

" I wish we could do this every day. I wish I could hold you like this every day and in public but our job makes it so difficult" the main vocalist admitted.

“I want that too and one day we will be able to do so. We just need time. I'm sure Monbebe will support us" the older replied. And the younger just nodded. 

"By have you noticed the sky. The stars are especially beautiful today" the older said making some place for them to lie down and watch the sky. 

Laying down and watching the sky the younger mumbled a " so gorgeous" 

" Not as gorgeous as you" Hyunwoo said earning a look from a red faced Kihyun. 

"Stop staying things like that you are making my heart race" the younger shyly explained. 

"What about making your heart explode?" the older asked and Kihyun did not knew what he meant until his lips were sealed with the older. Making his heart race so hard that it felt like it was about to explode. The kiss was sweet and simple don't too demanding fitting their surroundings perfectly. 

It was beautiful and Kihyun wished he could stay there forever.

Amazed by the date Kihyun took it to Twitter and posted the sky he saw with Hyunwoo captioning it “ From Zero”. Together with Fans spotting them at the roller skate venue the interaction created new suspicious.

* * *

**Next day**

  
Kihyun was sitting in the kitchen the following day when Minhyuk entered the kitchen.

“I see you had a beautiful day with your boyfriend yesterday” the slightly older said but Kihyun looked that him unimpressed. He was still mad at his other members and didn’t feel like talking to Minhyuk. Not before he received an apology from him.

“What the heck ? Minhyuk !” he said disappointed. Minhyuk scratched his nape.

“Oh yeah I have to apologize”

“Yes , you do”

“It was really mean from me to keep on teasing you and to mend into your business. You kept saying that you feel uncomfortable, but I continued. I crossed the line” Minhyuk said in one breath.

“Yes, you did” Kihyun nodded.

Minhyuk looked down “ And I apologize for that. That was selfish for me. I´m so sorry. I promise I will stop it. I´m so sorry for not taking your feelings serious. Can you forgive me ?” Minhyuk said with puppy eyes. 

“I was really hurt by your actions. All of you but especially you. You are my best friend. And I thought you at least would understand my feelings, but you made me look like an idiot in front of the others” Kihyun said with a pained expression.

“I know that was awful of me”

Kihyun nodded “I hope you are being sincere because I forgive you” Minhyuk lit up and ran towards the other hugging him.

“Am I still your bff?” he asked.

“Sure Min” Kihyun said playfully pushing away “Sometimes best friends fight but you apologized so its over”

“I missed you so much bestie” Minhyuk acted like he was crying and Kihyun had to laugh.  
“Missed you too”

“Let’s go to your room and you are telling me everything about your date and being with our leader in general. I always wanted to know how it feels to date such a sweet hottie like Hyunwoo hyung” Minhyuk said with a smirk.

But Kihyun did not like Minhyuk comment at all “Yah,back off. He belongs to me. I´m the jealous type”

Minhyuk chuckled and continued to tease the main vocalist “ I forgot! So, should we or do you want to spent time with your hot boyfriend”

“Lee Minhyuk” Kihyun exclaimed “ I will take back my forgiveness”

“Ha-ha sorry bad habits.”

“Better fix those habits or I´m gluing those lips together… But sure lets go to my room”

* * *

After Minhyuk had apologized all the others followed his lead. Every single of the members personally apologized for their behavior. They felt very bad for hurting Kihyun's feeling and promised to never do so again. Hoseok even cried while apologizing . 

A reason more why the members were confused by the fact the that they were sitting in the living room just like days before. Hyunwoo had called another intervention. The boys mentally went through all the things that could be the reason of this intervention, but they could not find anything. Only Minhyuk seemed to sense a reason.

"I will keep this short" Hyunwoo said looking at Kihyun.

"Me and Kihyun are officially together now" he said taking Kihyun’s hand in his and everyone looked at him in disbelief. They knew that they loved each other but they didn't catch that there was a dramatic change in their relationship.

"That’s the reason why we ask for your support and respect. We are keeping this as low as possible. Me and Kihyun are going to talk to the company soon hoping for their support as well." he continued.

The members looked at them with big eyes and Kihyun waited for them to voice out something. Suddenly the maknae jumped them embracing the couple.

" Finally! We have been rooting for you ever since you revealed your feelings for each other. We will support you no matter what" the maknae said.

"You two do so much for the group. You deserve your own happiness. You have our blessing" the second youngest said.

Kihyun looked over the shoulder of the maknae seeing the members holding their thumbs up. Touched by their gesture especially the ones of the maknae's Kihyun let out a tear. 

And Kihyun understood that these six people were his happiness.

_Shownu posts online_

  
**“Lots of beautiful things happening lately ….I found happiness and I can´t wait to share it with you in the future”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello ! I hope you spent beautiful holidays or Christmas days.  
Happy New Year to everyone ! Be happy , Stay happy !


	12. Disaster

Hyunwoo was sitting together in the living room Kihyun in his arms. They could be more open about their relationship since the members knew now.

“Aren’t we too obvious?” the younger asked concerned.

The older looked at his boyfriend slightly confused “ With our relationship?”

Kihyun nodded “ We haven’t talked to the company yet. I don’t mind if we tell the fans in the future, but we should definitely not do it before we talked to the company”

Hyunwoo agreed “ That for sure. Fans could be speculating but I don’t think they have anything to be sure”

“Maybe I should tease them a bit then” Kihyun said while getting his phone out.

“Yes, feel free to do that but don’t go overboard”

“Sure, trust me love”

“ I do” Hyunwoo replied with a big smile and Kihyun replied with a big smile back.

“So, when is the meeting at the company “ Kihyun went back to more serious issues.

“Tomorrow morning”

Kihyun nervously played with his fingers “I´m kinda scared”

“I´m even more scared” the main dancer admitted, and his boyfriend looked at him in surprise. “ I´m the leader. I don’t want to disappoint them”

Kihyun took his boyfriends hand and caressed it “ Love, you won’t disappoint them because you are dating me. You are allowed to date. You don’t have to hold back all the time. You already gave up on so much. You deserve a little happiness”

Hyunwoo was touched by Kihyun’s words. He could love and be loved. “ You are right , old habits, I guess. Thanks for reminding me” he pecked Kihyun. “ I love you , you know, that right ?”

Kihyun kissed my back and said “ I know, I love you too” 

Like he had planned Kihyun went to twitter to tease Monbebe’s with unreleased pictures of Hyunwoo and rare selcas of him and the older making Monbebe’s both happy and confused.

Seeing Kihyun’s tweets on Twitter Hyungwon decided to text Kihyun.

**HW :** Stop being whipped on twt

**KH :** I do whatever I want

**HW :** You will get exposed

**KH :** I´m just teasing

**HW :** I hope sooo

**KH :** Hyungwon, what’s wrong ?

**HW :** Why do think there is something wrong ?

**KH :** Even tho we are Tom & Jerry ; I know you very well. So, tell me

**HW :** I just feel bad. I wasn’t there for you and I add on your pain too

**KH :** Hyungwon, you already apologized

**HW :** Yeah , I know but I still feel shitty. You always deal with my lazy ass and I just complain about you being a nag instead of being grateful for taking care of me

**KH :** It’s okay, Hyungwon

**HW :** I´m just sayin. I´m sorry and I want you to know I´m grateful to have you in my life

**KH :** Thanks for telling me

**HW :** No problem

* * *

Hyunwoo and Kihyun were sitting in a conference room. Kihyun could feel his boyfriend being tensed next to him. It was kinda strange to see since the leader had been the person that calmed the group down during meetings. Seeing him being nervous was somehow new for the main vocalist. The younger took the elders hand under the table in comfort. The older looked at him surprised.

" We are in this together. I love you" Kihyun whispered and he could feel how Hyunwoo visibly relaxed. Just in this moment their boss and his secretary entered together with one of Monsta X's managers. Both let go of their hands to stand up and greet them.

After everyone was greeted and seated the meeting started.

" You two have requested to talk to me. How can I help you? " the boss said while the secretary was documenting the meeting.

"Yes, sir. I actually we are here to tell you something." Hyunwoo started making the people in the room curious what is about to say.

" The last weeks me and Kihyun grew closer, eventually we fell in love with each other. We started dating. We wanted to let you know and seek for you blessing. We know that dating is allowed but it was important for us to get your blessings" the leader continued confidently. Kihyun was surprised where this sudden confidence came from, but he guessed that it was a leader thing.

Silence. And Kihyun feared the worst. He was sure that they wouldn't forbid them to date but if they wouldn't support them either it would be as bad.

"Finally!" their manager said making everyone beside the couple laugh.

Kihyun let out a confused "huh".

" I wouldn’t say I knew it but you are a good match" their boss said.

" I knew it even when everyone was saying that you don't vibe" their manager said happily. The couple excepted everything but certainly not such an enthusiastic response. 

"You two are really important for this group and I don't just mean musically. I mean that the members lean on you two a lot. They need you and you two need each other. You complement each other very well. You, Hyunwoo calm down his temperament and Kihyun you help him to come out more. I wish you all the best. You got our blessing." the boss continued. 

The couple was relieved. They got the support of their company. Both stood up to bow and thank them. The boss told them to sit down with a smile. 

" It's okay but for now I want you to take your time before going public. Please nothing that can expose you before you officially announce it to the public. I would like to prefer it if we come forward with it instead of it being revealed by someone else. As soon you feel ready to go public talk to the publicity team, they will notify me. Advice take your time and enjoy the time where no one constantly looks and observes your relationship" their boss explained.

"No problem. We will be careful and take your advice to consideration" the younger said. Their boss nodded. 

"Well, if this is all the meeting is dismissed. Good luck!" their boss lastly said. 

The couple stood up once again to bow and leave the room. 

* * *

**The others at the Dorm **

  
Wonho was nervously spacing in the living driving the others crazy “I´m nervous”

“What is there to be nervous about ?” Hyungwon chuckled. “ You aren’t concerned”

“Well , I´m nervous for them”

“It will be okay our company is cool with dating” Jooheon added. Minhyuk nodded “ But the question is they will sincerely support them too ?”

The maknae seemed confused “ What’s the difference?”

“If something happens, they wouldn’t protect them since they wouldn’t care” Hyungwon explained.

“Oh, that would suck”

“Yes, if they had to deal with hate comments and public pressure it would be better to have the company´s blessing instead of just letting them be together”

Right in that moment Hyunwoo and Kihyun arrived home.

“And ? ”without greeting Changkyun said what everyone was thinking.

The couple smiled bright “ I went well” the leader said.

“Very well” the younger added and everyone congratulated the couple.

“Wow, really ?” Hoseok said still in disbelief.

“I knew it” Jooheon said with a smirk.

Hyunwoo and Kihyun took place on the couch and started to tell them what happened.

“Their response was really enthusiastic” he said and Hyungwon laughed.

“What ?” he said.

Kihyun smiled and said, “ Yeah the boss was happy about it” and the other smiled being happy that it turned out so well.

“Wow, that’s a Jackpot” Minhyuk said clapping in his hand.

“and Manager Hyung was so happy too” Kihyun continued laughing.

“He said he knew it” Hyunwoo added.

“Knew what?” the main rapper asked confused.

“That we would end up together”

“He must be a magician because I didn’t see it coming at all when all of this started” Minhyuk said and everyone else agreed.

“Shouldn’t we celebrate ?” Jooheon suggested and Hoseok nodded “ Sounds like a plan”

“ We definitely should” Hyungwon said in agreement.

“Tomorrow is our last free day for a while” Minhyuk said.

“Let’s go to a water park” Changkyun said jumping up and down. Jooheon joined Changkyun’s excitement and said “ Yes please , that would be fun”

Shownu shrugged “ Yes, why not”

“Yeeeeeah” the maknaes screamed.

“But no chaos or we are going home immediately” Kihyun warned everyone.

**Next day **

Like they planned the boys made a trip to the water park. It was a nice day full of fun and time to relax. The boys played prank to each other and especially Hyungwon was the victim of these pranks.  
Like they had promised to Kihyun no one had caused any chaos making it an enjoyable day for everyone.

* * *

The free days were over and a lot of work was waiting for the group. They were currently in their dance studio. Changkyun with a camera in his hand. The video staff had suggested them to film a vlog of their daily routine for their fans. The boys liked the idea and since they weren't practicing any new song it was approved. They were having a break which was why Changkyun was filming how they spent their breaktime.

Hyungwon was on his phone reading, Wonho was eating some bread, Minhyuk and Jooheon were being clingy as always. The couple was in their own corner avoiding the camera as much as possible.They could be carefree since everyone in the company knew that were dating now.

Kihyun was almost sitting on Hyunwoo lap trying to get the elders attention. The older was trying to win a new level of candy crush. 

"Love, seriously you still play candy crush? " the younger pouted 

"Hmm. It's fun" Hyunwoo said eyes still fixed on his display. 

"Hello, pay attention to your boyfriend" Kihyun said whining but the older seemed unfazed. So, the younger started to take some action. The younger looked around. Everyone was busy so no one would notice so he started kissing the elders neck knowing that it was his boyfriends weak spot. The older finally looked at his boyfriend in shock. The younger smirked and continued his actions.

"Kihyun, we are not alone " the leader hissed but the younger didn't care moving the elders face to face him better. He sealed his lips with the older and the latter couldn't resist to his boyfriend sweet kiss relaxing to it. He cursed himself for giving in, but he was weak to Kihyun's kisses. 

  
**Two weeks later **

  
Two weeks later the Vlog was uploaded. What the members and the staff missed was that the intimate scene between Hyunwoo and Kihyun was captured in it. Fan noticed it and the secret relationship between those two wasn’t that secret anymore. Panic arose and Monbebe’s tried everything to keep it between them.  
Kihyun who heard about the error was panicking. Hyunwoo was pulled into a meeting and he hadn’t heard from him ever since which was making him even more uneasy. He felt guilty for being careless and feared that is mistake would cost him his job and relationship. He took his phone to text his boyfriend hoping to get respond that would calm him down.

**Ki ( 2:35 pm):** Fuck, love. Its my fault. That day I shouldn’t have done that. Omg, just for a little attention. I knew we were filming

**Ki ( 3 pm) :** Love, I´m sorry. You still haven’t responded

**Ki ( 3:15 pm) :** Sorry ! I´m getting anxious

**Ki ( 4 pm) :** Where are you ? You won’t break up with me , right ? I know I am dumb but please forgive me

**Ki ( 5pm) :** Min said you are out of the meeting why aren’t you responding ? Are you mad ? omg please love 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for being away for so long. Exams are near so I was busy with that.  
How did you liked the chapter ? What do you think will Hyunwoos reaction be ?


	13. Gone Bad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning : The chapter might be a little bit sensitive due to the recent events. I wrote this before everything happen

Hyunwoo was on the way home with many thoughts. The meeting was horrible and had pushed him to take some time for himself to sort out his thoughts. After a long time, he decided to go home to talk to Kihyun seeing all his messages he knew that the younger wasn’t doing well. Hyunwoo was not angry at the main vocalist he was just overwhelmed by all the happenings this was not how he planned out things.

Arrived home the first thing he did was going to Kihyun’s room. Without knocking he entered the room finding Kihyun crying curled up in his bed. 

“Omg baby” Hyunwoo said concerned and Kihyun did not dared to look at the older fearing that he would see the disappointment in his lover’s face. “ I´m not mad” the leader continues and Kihyun slowly starts to look up.

“Its just a lot happening” Hyunwoo said while joining the now sitting Kihyun on the bed. “I´m sorry for not contacting you”

Kihyun was relieved “Omg, I was so nervous” he said while launching himself into Hyunwoo to hug him. “I’m literally crying. I was afraid that you would break up with me”

With that Hyunwoo broke the embrace to look the younger into his eyes “ Never, baby” he took Kihyun’s hand in his hand to lock them “I´m sorry for scaring you”

“What happened though?”

Hyunwoo sighed “ I needed some fresh air. Thinking how to deal with this”

Kihyun got nervous. “ What is it ? That bad” and Hyunwoo took a deep breath.

“ The Co- CEO was not so happy about what happened and even got angry at the other CEO for approving our relationship” he said.

“What the hell !?” Kihyun exclaimed in anger “Never liked him anyways. So “

“He said since our relationship was already approved by one of the CEOs, he can’t take back the approvement but since we proved to be ´irresponsible´ about hiding our relationship properly he halted our activities”

Kihyun couldn’t believe his eyes so he jumped out of bed “What ? The whole group or what ? Are you kidding me “?

Hyunwoo stood up to calm down his boyfriend. “Not the whole group but us two. Reflection time”

“That’s stupid” Kihyun was really angry.

“No social media , Vlive , fancafe , no schedules for us”

Kihyun started pacing around this was making him uneasy. “ This is stupid and its suspicious for the fans”

Hyunwoo took his hand in his making him stand still. “ I know but he said that, and the board voted for it”

“They are all crazy” Kihyun screamed “ Will they at least make an announcement?”

Hyunwoo shake his head. “ But as soon it gets attention, they will make an announcement that we cant participate in schedules etc. if not it will just pass like this”

For the third time the main vocalist said “ That’s stupid. So, we will be sitting home all day long?”

“That’s why I did some thinking. I asked the manager and we don’t need to stay home. We could go on a little holiday during our hiatus” the leader proposed.

“ I´m a little bit confused”

“You know spending some alone time. I thought we could take a hotel or something” Hyunwoo continued.

“Omg that would be awesome” the younger exclaimed.

“That is why I got us a flight to Japan” Hyunwoo said with a big smile and Kihyun jumped into his embrace. All pain was forgotten for a moment.

“Omg that’s our first vacation as couple”

“Let’s get out of here” Hyunwoo said while giving the younger a kiss on his forehead.

“Omg love , yes”

“ We need to tell the members about all of this” the leader reminded. Sadly, reality was harsh.

Kihyun pouted “Omg , I almost forgot that the reason why we are going on vacation because we got banned”

Hyunwoo took Kihyun hand leading him out of the room into the living room where the other boys were sitting. When Wonho spotted the two he started talking.  
“The meeting is over ?” he asked and got a nod from the two. The air was tensed.

“ Are they going to announce your relationship? “ Hyungwon dared to ask.

“No” Kihyun said shortly.

“huh?” Minhyuk was surprised “ They will deny it ?”

“No” it was Hyunwoo´s turn now.

“ I´m confused” Jooheon admitted tilting his head. The leader explained to them that no announcement would be made making everyone even more confused.

“What ? Why ? Our boss approved your relationship” the maknae exclaimed.The leader sighed “ Yeah but the board and Co- CEO didn’t like it” the members groaned.

“ Whether they like it or not is not the issue. It was pretty obvious that something is going on between the two of you. Saying nothing is just ignoring the fans.” Minhyuk explained.Jooheon rolled his eyes “ Just when I had some faith in Starship they crushed it”

“That’s not all” Kihyun said. The air got even more tensed.

“What ? There is more !” the main rapper said surprised.Hyunwoo nodded” They going ban us from all activities” .

Chaos began.

“Excuse me what?” Hyungwon exclaimed “Someone tell me that I am still dreaming”

Kihyun shook his head “ Oh Wonnie , its reality” The others could not believe it.

“They have lost it, seriously” the second oldest said.

“Do they think ?” Jooheon asked while looking perplexed “ How is this going to work without our Main Vocal and Lead Vocal” highlighting the last part. Kihyun put a reassuring hand on Jooheon shoulder “ You will do great, Joo. They will use a backtrack and we barely have any performances in the next days”

“That’s so stupid” Minhyuk said frustrated

“No announcement ?” Hyungwon asked.

“Only if there is public pressure” 

“There will be! Do you really think that Monbebe´s will be okay with you two disappearing without any notice?” Wonho exclaimed.

Minhyuk shrugged “ Like I said they are stupid. Everything they are doing is super dramatic” The maknae stood up and screamed “ I will boycott”

“Kyun, no” Kihyun warned.

“But hyung…” Jooheon agreed with Changkyun’s idea.

“For Monbebe, just do that they told us” the leader was on the same page as his boyfriend. They needed to stay strong for their fans.

“Aren´t you upset? “ the main rapper asked “ This is too much from the company”

“Sure, we are but they seem unreasonable right now we don’t want to push them to more drastic measures” and the members sighed at Kihyun’s words.

“Exactly , that’s why I want you to behave” the leader said.

“How long is the ban?”

“As long they think it’s needed” Hyunwoo walked to Wonho looking him into the eyes. “ You are the leader for the mean time. Make sure the kids don’t go against Starship or something especially the maknae line” Wonho nodded.

Everyone was about to go back to their rooms to process what had been said when Kihyun stopped them.

“Another thing”

“ What now ?” Hyungwon said scared.

“ Me and Hyunwoo will be away for some time” the main vocalist said, and the members looked at him in confusion.

“I am taking Ki to Japan as vacation” Hyunwoo explained.

“Omg hyung, you are so sweet” Minhyuk squealed.

“You are allowed to?” Hyungwon asked.

The leader nodded “ Yes as long we stay undercover”

“Have fun, you deserve some down time together” Hoseok said hugging the couple.

“I will miss you Hyung’s” the youngest pouted. Jooheon rolled his eyes at Kyun comment “ They will come back”

“ I know. I´m just used to have them around” the maknae still pouted.

Kihyun walked towards him to hug him “Oh my maknae. Please take good care of him, okay ? I trust you all”

“ He is an adult, Kihyun” Hyungwon said.

“Just do it” Kihyun warned and the maknae hugged the older tighter.

“I think we will eat out for a while”

“Our best cooks will be away” Wonho scratched his head.

“Its better if you don’t cook. I don’t trust you” Kihyun advised.

“ And please clean after yourself. We don’t want to comeback to chaos. I know we have someone for that but that doesn’t mean that the cleaning lady has to do everything” the leader said at last.

“Yes, boss” the rest of the members said in unison.

* * *

**2 day later **

  
Kihyun was sitting next to Hyunwoo during the flight looking at his phone. He was happy that they could leave Korea without being recognized. He was happy to go on vacation. Mostly when they left the country it was for schedule, they never really had time to enjoy the country were in. Kihyun really liked Japan and he was even happier that he was going with Hyunwoo.  
Nevertheless, he felt bad leaving the boys during all the internal drama. He was especially worried for the maknae's who couldn't really take tension between the company and the team. It was not the first time, but this was a whole new level. He put his phone away after reading the updates from Hoseok. His boyfriend was waiting for him to brief him. 

" Kyunie posted something out of anger. Hyung made him delete it" Kihyun said. 

"This boy. I told them to stay calm" 

"Yeah but you know him. He hates the way Starship is treating his Hyung’s. He just wants to put out his feelings out. I feel bad from restraining him from that" Kihyun admitted. 

"They are going to be okay, babe. We will back soon and sort things out. Let's forget everything for now. Hoseok will handle it. Just enjoy our vacation" Hyunwoo said taking Kihyun's hand in his. 

Kihyun leaned back holding Hyunwoo, letting all negative thoughts leave his head. He is here with the person he loves, and he wanted to focus solely on that.

* * *

They have been in Japan for 4 days now. They spent their time going on dates, eating out or just spending their time in bed.  
Today Hyunwoo had prepared something special. That's what he told Kihyun. Kihyun was taken back. What could he possibly have prepared in Japan? (kursiv) He was excited to find out.

They were currently going to the place Hyunwoo had prepared holding hands with the sun coming down. They enjoyed the comfortable silence. Kihyun mind was racing. _What did he to deserve this wonderful person next to him?_ .He was not even doing anything at the moment but his heart was beating like crazy. He loved this moment and even without the surprise it already was a perfect day.

Hyunwoo's " We are here" brought him out of his thoughts. They were standing in front of a building with no sign. Kihyun still could not guess what the older had planned.

"Trust me for a moment, alright" the older said and the younger looked at him confused.

"I trust you with my life, Love" he responded.

"Okay, then please wear this blindfold. I will lead you" Hyunwoo explained fishing out a blindfold from his pocket. Kihyun just nodded and grew more nervous. _What was happening?_ Hyunwoo put the blindfold on Kihyun and took his hand to guide him into the building.  
After some walking Kihyun couldn’t feel Hyunwoo warmth anymore. He assumed that the older had left his side. He was nervous but he trusted Hyunwoo. Not a minute later the older told him to put down the blindfold. Kihyun did so and was surprised of the side in front of his. It was something like an exhibition room. The wall decorated with pictures of them from the time they did not date yet until now. All of them arranged chronological. Some of them with little captions. In the middle of the room was a table with some wine and a candle simply decorated. And behind the table stood Hyunwoo with a microphone in his hand. Before Kihyun could ask was he was about to do or compliment their surroundings a song started to play. Kihyun recognized it right away. It was "Perfect" by Ed Sheeran.

Hyunwoo took a deep breath and started singing.

_"I found a love for me_  
_Oh darling, just dive right in and follow my lead_  
_Well, I found a man, beautiful and sweet_  
_Oh, I never knew you were the someone waiting for me_  
_Cause we were just kids when we fell in love_  
_Not knowing what it was_  
_I will not give you up this time_  
_But darling, just kiss me slow, your heart is all I own_  
_And in your eyes, you're holding mine_  
_Baby, I'm dancing in the dark with you between my arms_  
_Barefoot on the grass, listening to our favorite song_  
_When you said you looked a mess, I whispered underneath my breath_  
_But you heard it, darling, you look perfect tonight' "_

Kihyun listened attentively but he already teared up after the first chorus. _Seriously, how can he be so lucky?. His boyfriend was so sweet, beautiful, loyal, charming, caring, supportive... He could add thousands of adjectives like that._

When Hyunwoo finished his song Kihyun couldn't hold it anymore and ran toward his lover kissing him passionately. They forgot everything around them and just focused on each other.

When they broke the kiss Hyunwoo started talking :

" I think the song was pretty clear. I'm not the man of many words but I just wanted to tell you that you are the perfect match for me. I love you, Yoo Kihyun and I'm so grateful to call you my boyfriend. Haters, Starship, the world can be against us, but I will never let you go. No matter what is going to happen, no matter what they are going to try to bring us down, to sperate us they won't succeed because we are perfect for each other. Once again, I love you like crazy. I never fell this hard it's scary how much I have fallen for you, but I love every single moment with you. That is why I wanted to dedicate this moment to us. To you."

Kihyun starred at his boyfriend the tears starting to fall down again. When Kihyun joined Monsta X he never thought he would find love like this. He never thought that he would fall in love like this. He never thought that it would be Hyunwoo. He never thought that it would feel this right, but it did. It felt right. It felt amazing. He was not going to allow anyone to break this amazing thing between them. No matter what would come on their way he promised himself to never let this precious person go. He will hold on. No matter what.

"Hey babe, stop crying" Hyunwoo said whipping away Kihyun's tears himself on the edge of crying. He never opened to anyone like this like he did with Kihyun.

"I feel like an idiot. All I can say is thank you and I love you" Kihyun said still crying.

"Hey that's all I need from you. That's enough, babe" the older said.

"I want you to know how much I love you Hyunwoo. I said it before I think but you are my home. I never thought that all of this would happen. That us would happen but I don't regret anything. You are the most precious and wonderful person in my life. You like my charger, pillar, my love... I just... love you... so much. Oh my god I'm usually the one that is good with words, but I can't say anything, but I love you. Thank you for loving me... " Kihyun said sobbing Hyunwoo immediately hugged him. They stayed like this for a moment enjoying each other warmth.

  
In the evening Kihyun called Minhyuk to tell him about his date. He was happy that the couple was able to take off their minds during all the chaos. Despite the two of them being super cheesy Minhyuk listened to his best friends’ story in detail. After finishing his story Kihyun asked the slightly older how things were going on his side.Minhyuk thought about for a second before saying “ Hmm okay. The maknae´s are a bit hard to handle. They are being all sulky because they miss their favorite Hyung’s”

“Aww I miss them too” They were rarely apart and but if they were, they missed each other.

“Ah and Changkyun isn’t allowed to use his Social Media for two weeks” Minhyuk explained. Kihyun sighed “ I knew this would happen. What about Honey?”

“They asked him to write some OT5 as test, but he refused now he prohibited to put any songs on the next album” Minhyuk told him.

“Oh honey … We will be back soon and sort this out. I´m sorry for leaving you amidst all this chaos”

“No problem Ki” his best friend said “ You needed to get out from here. Stay safe and enjoy your last days”

Meanwhile panic had started in the fandom. Monbebe´s notice the disappearance of the two members and were seeking for answers since the company refused to give any statement so Monbebe’s started the project #WeNeedAnwersSS and #WeWantShowkiBack. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think of SS measures ? Did you like Showki´s date ? Will Monbebe’s get answers ?


	14. No Exit

**Some days later in the group chat **

>   
**Leader :** We are back. You are probably having schedule or something
> 
> **Maknae** : Yeaah, we are on our way back home
> 
> **Ki :** Maybe you shouldn’t come home
> 
> **Joo :** Why ??
> 
> **Ki :** Because you will get killed
> 
> **Wonnie :** !?
> 
> **Ki :** WHY IS THE DORM LOOKING LIKE A COMPLETE MESS ??
> 
> **Min :** Is it really tho ?
> 
> **Leader :** Don’t. Just don’t, Minhyuk. Just take it.
> 
> **Ki :** WHY ARE THERE SO MANY DISHES WHEN YOU ATE OUT ??
> 
> **WH** : For snacks and breakfast
> 
> **Ki :** Then why don’t you clean these? Argh I can’t even spend a lovely vacation with my amazing boyfriend without coming back stressed. You´re all cleaning today.
> 
> **Min :** but we are tired
> 
> **Ki :** I´M FUCKING STRESSED but the dorm looks like shit. Y´all are going to clean I don’t fucking care about you being tired
> 
> **Wonnie :** it’s not my fault
> 
> **Maknae** : Yes, it’s unfair it wasn’t me either
> 
> **Ki** : I SAID I DON’T CARE Y´ALL ARE GOING TO CLEAN
> 
> **Leader :** Just listen to him.
> 
> **Joo :** *pouting smiley*
> 
> **Ki :** Stop pouting ! this won’t help in any way. Can’t wait for you to reach home *evil smiley*
> 
> **WH :** Marty, I´m scared
> 
> **Leader :** As you should.
> 
> **Joohoney posts **
> 
> _“ Kihyun hyung is making us clean very single spaces in this dorm” _
> 
>   
**Wonho posts **
> 
> _“Someone please saves us…Shownu hyung can’t stop him” _

* * *

**A day later **

Monbebe were still seeking answers from Starship but they didn’t receive any but that did not mean that they would give up. Their protests continued. Amidst all the protest a news site released an article about Shownu and Kihyun.

> **[Breaking] #MONSTA_X Kihyun & Shownu are reportedly dating.**
> 
> _>> After the Vlog incident where both members have been shown in an intimate moment fans have suspected a relationship between the two. Right after the incident the rumored members have disappeared from the groups schedule and their official personal social media. _
> 
> _Starship has made no statement leaving fans confused and angry. Fans are now trending #WeNeedAnwersSS #WEWANTSHOWKIBACK to get a statement from SS._   
_Now they are finally new information about the scandal but not from SS or the involved members but from a secret source who confirms that Shownu and Kihyun are indeed in relationships for a while now. The source had seen both acting in a lovely manner towards each other._
> 
> _On top of that the two have been seen leaving the country together returning a few later alone._
> 
>   
_Maybe have a new couple. More information later.<<_

The news received both positive and negative responds but most Monbebe’s were supportive. The news had also reached the dorm. Jooheon had just came home after hearing about it. He ran into the kitchen were everyone was ensembled.

“ Guys! Have you seen the articles ?” he said still in shock. Everyone was shocked at Jooheon question they all knew but they avoided talking about it but since it was already out …

“Omg yes, guys you are fucked” Minhyuk said after a moment of silent. Kihyun buried his head into Shownu´s shoulder. All of this was getting too much for him.

“How did this source saw you at the airport?” Hyungwon questioned. Kihyun raised his head and said “ I don’t know…”

The maknae sighed “Who is this source? That person talks like they know you well”

“That person is probably bluffing” the second eldest concluded.

“But everything they said, they even have pictures . Did they follow us? “ Kihyun said visibly shaken.

“Shit, that’s scary” Jooheon said.

“What now?”

The leader took Kihyun’s hand in his “We have a meeting tomorrow at the company because of our hiatus. We will probably discuss it there”

Wonho was worried their company’s reaction hasn’t been good. He feared the worst. “ Do you think they will extend your hiatus or even give you a worser punishment?”

“Everything is possible” Hyungwon said.

“ I hope not” and Kihyun truthfully hoped so. “Its not the ideal way but since its already out we hope that they will allow us to reveal it”

“They should it’s ridiculous” and everyone agreed with Hyungwon’s statement.

“ I can’t believe that Starship hasn’t released a statement about your hiatus yet” the maknae said. Minhyuk nodded “ Fans are angry. They don’t really care if you are dating or not”

Wonho agreed too “Yeah, they hate it that Starship is not being transparent with what is happening”

“Starship is losing their mind” Hyungwon said.

Jooheon is rolling his eyes “ It’s that stupid Co-CEO”

“And all these people supporting his decisions” Minhyuk added.

The leader sighed “ I can’t believe that we are back to reality” Kihyun daydreamed for a moment “ Hmm Japan was so beautiful and relaxing. I wished we could stay there”

The maknae pouted “ But what about us then?”

“You are big boy now, Kyun” the main vocalist said.

“But Monsta X is not Monsta X without you guys” Changkyun said.

Kihyun smiled “ Kyun, I´m talking out of frustration I´m not leaving you”

“You better” Hyungwon said.

“Let’s hold tight until tomorrow I guess”

Meanwhile Starship took it to Twitter to post a notice.

>   
**[Notice]**
> 
>   
_>> Hello, this is SS Entertainment_
> 
> _Rumors are going around that our artists Yoo Kihyun and Son Hyunwoo are dating. We checked with both members and they are not in any romantic relationship. They are just really close friends and members._
> 
> _We will take legal action against anyone spreading false information._
> 
> _SS Entertainment.<<_

Hyungwon checked his notification to see that Starship had made statement.

“Omg Starship just denied it” he exclaimed showing everyone his phone.

Minhyuk rolled his eyes “ That was fast”

Kihyun was having none of it. He absolutely hated the company´s reaction. He was furious.

“They didn’t even talk with us …what the fuck” Kihyun jumped out of Shownu warmth. “ What do they mean with checked?”

Wonho shook his head “ It’s so stupid”

“ I am fucking angry” Kihyun growled. No one could calm him down. “ They are dealing with us like kids. We are adults. We can date. We can decide when to reveal it”

“Ki calm down” Minhyuk made another attempt.

“No” Kihyun screamed “This is messed up. They just did it without our consent”

“This is some crazy shit going on” Changkyun said. The leader put out his phone “I´m calling the company now. That is unacceptable”

“Yeah hyung, you can’t let this slide” the main rapper encouraged his leader but Kihyun stopped him though.

“Don’t call them” he said, “ I can play this game better”

Everyone looked at him in confusion “ What are you talking about ?” Hyungwon asked.

“I´m going to announce our relationship on twitter” Kihyun said stern.

Silence. No one could believe him.

“Excuse me what?” the youngest finally exclaimed.

“Are you crazy ?” Jooheon followed.

Hyunwoo sighed “ Ki…”

Kihyun was damn serious about it “ Its my relationship” he said highlight the ´my´ “ I can reveal it if I want”

Hyungwon shook his head “ You will put Starship in a bad light”

Kihyun did want to hear anything. He was serious “ I don’t care, and they are in a bad light anyway”

“ I don’t like this” Minhyuk admitted and Hoseok nodded “ There must be another way”

But Kihyun said there wasn’t. Hyunwoo who was been silent took Kihyun’s hand “ Ki, lets talk about this in private”

* * *

**In Hyunwoo room **

Hyunwoo was pacing around Kihyun’s room thinking. Starship had just denied their relationship without talking with them and Kihyun was fed up. To be honest he was fed up too, but he still thought discussing with Starship would be better._  
_

"Babe, I will take the fall if anything happens. I'm tired of their games, really. There is no other option for me" the younger said.

Hyunwoo halted looking at his boyfriend “Do you really want to do this maybe talking with Starship better !? We could convince them"

"Hyunwoo, they made pretty clear that they don’t want us to reveal it. If they wanted to be convinced, they would talk with us first, but they didn't care enough ." Kihyun said. He had a point, but the risk was too high. Seeing Starship reaction to the Vlog incident he was sure they would take drastic measures if Kihyun revealed their relationship on social media.

" Then let me do it" Hyunwoo said and Kihyun shook his head.

"The Vlog incident is my fault. I will take all the consequences" Kihyun said. Hyunwoo approached him showing that he didn't like this. The younger leaned in and kissed him shortly.

"Trust me. We will survive it. We are strong together" he said.

"I don't like this, Babe" the leader said worried knowing that Kihyun had already made up his mind.

"I'm doing this for us" Kihyun said interlocking their fingers "Just be on my side" and Hyunwoo gave up kissing the younger.

"I will be there"

* * *

> **Yoo Kihyun tweeted **
> 
> _“ Hey guy it has been a while and I´m taking many risks doing this._   
_Its true me and Hyunwoo are dating for while now. We are happy and this is nothing I want to hide from my fans. I want to share my happiness with you guys. I love him so much and I don’t want to hide my amazing boyfriend from you. Please support us._
> 
> _<3 To Hyunwoo : I love u and we will survive no matter what it is. You are my home <3_   
_*attached three pictures*”_
> 
>   
** Shownu tweeted **
> 
> _“ I love you , Yoo Kihyun <3 * attached two pictures*_

The reaction to the confirmation of the couple’s relationship got mixed responds. Hate was sadly unavoidable, but most feared Starships reaction.

* * *

**Next day / Meeting day **

Minhyuk , Hyungwon and Jooheon were sitting in the kitchen casually talking when Changkyun entered the kitchen.

“Have you already heard of them ?” He asked. Kihyun and Hyunwoo went to the meeting and everyone was waiting for the news. They feared the most based on Starships previous reactions.

Hyungwon shook his head “ They are probably not out yet”

Minhyuk scratched his head “Can’t believe that Kihyun really did that”

Hoseok agreed “ but it was kinda cute from him confessing to everyone”

“Yeah and the reaction was good” Jooheon said.

“Well, we already knew that fans would be accepting but the real question is what will Starship do !?” Hyungwon stated.

The maknae rolled his eyes “They will be pissed for sure”

“Sure, this all shows some kind of internal conflict if their artists make a completely different statement” Minhyuk said.

“It will make Starship look bad” Everyone nodded.

At this moment Hyunwoo came in alone. He looked exhausted. The others worry increased.

“And ?” Minhyuk asked all this waiting and Hyunwoo appearance made him nervous.

“Are they pissed?” Hyungwon asked right after.

“A lot” Hyunwoo said looking down.

“Oh my god” Hoseok was scared. That didn’t sound so good.

“ Just tell us right away” Changkyun pleaded

“Will they extend your hiatus ? ” Jooheon asked. 

“Where is Kihyun by the way ?” Hyungwon asked. They were so nervous before that they almost forgot that the main vocalist was not present.

Hyunwoo exhaled “ He is probably in my room crying. I am just here to inform you guys”

Hyunwoos statement raised the tension even more.

Minhyuk who was sitting now stood up. He could not take it anymore.

“Just tell us now or I will lose my mind” he said.

Hyunwoo took a deep breath “ The company gave us an ultimatum. One of us must leave the group. There is no way two members of the same group could date especially if they showed to be ´unprofessional´”

Time stood still. The members couldn’t believe it. They excepted everything. Everything but this.

“ This cant be for real” Changkyun’s head was spinning.

“Unprofessional , my ass” Jooheon huffed. Minhyuk walked around the kitchen furiously “ They have lost their minds”

“We are going to fight them, right?” Wonho asked seeking permission from their leader.

To the members surprise the leader shook his head. “No fighting them we don’t want to bring more trouble to the group. We will give in”

Once again, the members could not believe their ears. _How could they give up so easily ? Monsta X without one of them ?_ That was impossible.

“This is bullshit, hyung. We want to fight for you” Jooheon tried to explain.

“ I said no. The company is unpredictable right now. We can’t take risks now”

“But Monsta X without one of you …”

“ That’s not possible”

Hyungwon put his head in his arms “ I have a headache” This situation was taking all his energy.

Despite the pain the leader stayed stern “ I want you to respect our decision. We will decide on our own who is going to leave. Please don’t interfere. Sadly, we have to give them an answer until tomorrow. No matter who is leaving we will contact a lawyer but until the whole process is over Monsta X will be OT6”

“I can’t believe this” and “ Not fair” came from the maknae line.

“What happens if you lose the case?” Hyungwon asked.

“Then Monsta X will be OT6 forever”

> **Notes for the Chapter:**

> We reached an important part of the story. What are your thoughts ?
> 
> Dont Forget to stream All About Love !


	15. Last Page (5:14)

Kihyun was crying for almost an hour since they were told that one of them had to leave the group. Kihyun had expected everything but that. He destroyed not only the dream of one of them but of the whole group. They always wanted to be together until the end. This was not an option anymore. He couldn't believe it.

Hyunwoo who was sitting next to him trying to comfort him was silent the whole time. Kihyun couldn't believe that the older was still sitting there comforting him. _How could he not be mad at the younger ?_

"Kihyun..." the leader said. Kihyun looked at him tears still streaming down his face. " We need to talk about this"

Kihyun nodded. They had to go over this.

"So, I am the leader. I need to take responsibility for this" Hyunwoo said. Kihyun violently shook his head. He was not letting Hyunwoo leave the group because of his stupid idea. He should have listened to his boyfriend in the first place.

"Listen Kihyun, I can't let you go from this group. You are the main vocalist"

"And you are the leader. You are more important to this group. They need someone who can lead them well when I'm not there anymore" Kihyun said holding Hyunwoo's hand. Now it was Hyunwoo time to shake his head. He couldn't allow this.

"I've already decided. I'm going. It's my fault in the first place. So please let me go. Please... I will break up with you if you don’t... So please... Take good care of them." the younger said sobbing. Hyunwoo was grabbing Kihyun's hand as if is life dependent on it. Hyunwoo understood that Kihyun has decided. He didn't like it. No, he hated it but Kihyun basically begged him. Threatened him to break up. And if there was something, he definitely didn't want to lose its Kihyun . He could live with the guilt of letting Kihyun leave the group as long he could have him in his life. As his partner, as his lover, as the love of his live.

Hyunwoo sighed " I hate doing this Kihyun, but I promise you we will get back together as team. I will find a way. Please hold on for me. We might not work together... anymore but I'm by your side as your boyfriend"

Kihyun smiled a little bit " I know... I can't face the boys now. Will you tell them? I will get a hotel or something."

" Kihyun please you have to tell them yourself. Especially Changkyun will be upset" Hyunwoo begged.

"Hyunwoo, promise me!"

This is when Son Hyunwoo realized that he had one weakness. Yoo Kihyun.

"I promise"

* * *

> **[Breaking]**
> 
> _Starship Entertainment announces #MONSTAX´s Kihyun departure from the group saying “ Trust has been broken and can’t be repaired”_

  
The news created a lot of sadness, anger and confusion in the K-pop industry leaving everyone in shock. No had seen Kihyun’s departure coming.Meanwhile the boys were waiting for the couple’s decision the management had cut off any connection to the internet, so they didn’t know yet what was decided.

Hyunwoo came into the living room were the boys were nervously waiting.

Jooheon looked up from were he was sitting and locked eyes with his leader seeing his sadness.

“Hyung…” he said scared.

Hyunwoo contemplated how to tell them “ Its decided. I hope you listened to management and didn’t went to the internet because the news is out already. I wanted to tell you”

“Rip off the band” Hyungwon said slightly frustrated.

“Kihyun left the group” he dropped the bomb shell.

The maknae started screaming and crying “ what the fuck hyung. No!” Hoseok who was sitting next to him was trying to calm him down but Changkyun was giving him a hard time.

Minhyuk sighed frustrated “ Uff why ? I thought there would be another way. I thought this was just a dream”

“I guess Ki felt responsible for all of this and decided to leave” Hyungwon tried to reason despite his head pounding. Hyunwoo just nodded “ I tried. I wanted to go but he is stubborn”

The maknae tried to free himself from Hoseoks grasp screaming at the leader “No Hyung ! You can’t let him go “ tears streaming down his face while Jooheon was silently crying too. “We need him. I need my hyung. Why did you let him go ?” the youngest proceeded.

Jooheon tried to whip his tears sitting on the other side of Hoseok “ Kyun…” he mumbled “It was 50/50. It’s not Hyung’s fault…” Hoseok patted Jooheons back.

“ Don’t take Kyun words to heart he is just heartbroken” he said 

Hoseok tried to make both youngest stand up so he can take them away. In his opinion they needed rest but again Changkyun was giving him a hard time.

“I hate you Starship , I hate you Hyunwoo hyung and I hate Kihyun hyung for leaving” the youngest screamed .These words hurt especially Hyunwoo, but he could understand the younger.

Hoseok sighed “ Kyun, you don’t...”

“Let him be angry hyung” Minhyuk interfered “Its his way to deal with the sadness”

Hyunwoo put his head down and said “ I failed this group. I failed to keep us together”

Jooheon shook his head “ Please hyung , don’t say that you are making me cry even more” tears streaming down his face.

“Well, he isn’t wrong” the maknae replied “ You promised us that we would be together in MX forever. This isn’t forever” he yelled at the leader. Hoseok sighed Changkyun was really losing it.

“Its enough now , Kyun” He grabbed the younger also mentioning Jooheon to stand up “ I´m bringing you two in my room now. You need rest” and he did so.

“Hyung, let them be” Minhyuk yelled after them.

“Min, no its better if they calm down” Hyungwon butted in. Minhyuk sighed.“How is Kihyun, anyways?” he asked.

“Not good. I´m getting his things for him” the leader explained.

“So, he won’t even face us !?” Hyungwon asked “ Coward” he mumbled.

“He is not ready yet”

Hyungwon was frustrated “ We are worried. I just want to see his stupid his face to make sure how he is”

Minhyuk agreed with him “ He really want to end this like that? Without us seeing him. What about the maknaes ? Wont he at least see them ?”

Hyunwoo sighed “ I will talk to him about it”

“I want all of this to be a dream”

In this moment Wonho came back room his room “ The maknaes cried themselves to sleep” he sat down next to the leader. “ How are you Hyunwoo?”

“I need to be strong and at least he didn’t break up with me. I will be okay” he responded.

“Its okay not to be okay” Minhyuk said and Hyunwoo nodded.

“Ki could never break up with you…He loves you too much” Wonho said trying to smile.

“I was waiting for their engagement to be honest” Hyungwon said trying to lift the mood. Minhyuk had to laugh “ I said that once to Ki too. I miss him already he would nag at us for talking about marriage so early”

Hyungwon just nodded.

“ There is no OT6 you have to bring him back , Hyunwoo” the second oldest said.

“And I will” 

* * *

> **Shownu post on Twitter**
> 
> _“ As the leader of Monsta X I wanted to tell Monbebe that due to internal issues Kihyun wont be part of Monsta X anymore. He was a loved and valued member of the group. We are heartbroken too but sometimes life takes its way. Please continue to support him and Monsta X._  
_PS : This had not changed anything in our relationship.I love you , Ki <3”_
> 
> **I.M posts on Twitter **
> 
> _“Fuck You. I want my hyung back”_

Changkyuns post was deleted.

* * *

**Next day **

  
Kihyun and Hyunwoo were lying on the bed together after Hyunwoo brought his clothes to the hotel where Kihyun was staying. Hyunwoo cuddled against Kihyun not letting him go. He never wanted to let him go. He already lost him as team member he never wanted to lose him as partner. Kihyun giggled at Hyunwoo antics.

"I will suffocated if you don't stop crashing me with your big body" he said but the older didn't let go.

"I'm sad I need cuddles" he responded and Kihyun was reminded why they were in this hotel room and not in their dorm.

"How are they?" he asked him the first time since Hyunwoo arrived. He was too afraid to ask fearing that Hyunwoo's respond would make him sadder. If that was even possible.

" Not good. The maknae's slept after crying. Changkyun is mad at us especially me since I let you go. The rest is trying to hold on, but they are not well" Hyunwoo explained and Kihyun's heart pained as he heard about the maknae's. His maknae's. He didn't want to hurt them but there was no other choice. For now.

"They are angry that you didn't went there to say it yourself or to say goodbye. I know you aren't ready yet, but can't you reconsider for the maknae's? . Seeing you would help them." Hyunwoo continued. Kihyun thought a little bit about it putting his head on Hyunwoo's chest. He wanted to see them. He needed to see them, but the guilt was making it hard. He also knew that he had to do it. For the maknae's at least. So, he nodded.

" Thank you Kihyun" Hyunwoo said kissing the youngers head. " I will bring them tomorrow"

"Okay. Do you have to go back? I want to sleep in your warmth" the younger said.

"I will stay here until you fall asleep, baby. I have to check on the others later though " Hyunwoo said going through Kihyun's hair.

"Okay. Thank you, love" Kihyun said drowning to sleep with his head on his boyfriend’s chest hearing his heartbeat.

* * *

**Next day **

Jooheon immediately ran to Kihyun giving him a hug as soon they entered the hotel room. Kihyun was so happy to see the maknae and was overwhelmed by Jooheons hug. He didn't even think of letting him go. The other maknae was standing at the door staring at the vocalist his arms crossed in front of his chest. Kihyun who had now lifted his head from the hug looked at him.

"Kyun?" he said inviting him to hug him but the younger shook his head.

"I'm mad at you" the lead rapper said. Jooheon looked at his younger brother sadly he understood what the younger felt. Kihyun let Jooheon go for a moment and cautiously took a step towards Changkyun.

  
"I'm really sorry but you still came to see me, right? " Kihyun said and he could see the youngest fighting with himself. Hyunwoo patted the younger encouraging him to hug Kihyun. Changkyun gave up his anger and hugged the vocalist sobbing hard.

"I HATE YOU, HYUNG" he repeatedly said while crying. Kihyun hold on tighter.

"I love you, my maknae's don't forget that. I'm so sorry. So sorry" Kihyun said and Jooheon joined the hug crying too.

"You guys have to promise me to behave and hold on tight. Your hyungs love you" he continued.

"I.. promise" Jooheon said in tears. Nothing from Kyun.

"Changkyun?"

"I promise too. I love.. you too hyung" the youngest sobbed again.

Hyunwoo just watched them his heart hurting. He promised himself that he will fight who made his family go through so many heartbreaks. He saw Kihyun raising his head from the hug. The maknae's still crying.

Kihyun mouthed "Please take of them for me"

And he responded " I will"

* * *

> **Kihyun posts on Twitter**
> 
>   
_"Hello, guys this is probably the last time I will post here. I´m sorry for everything. I must take responsibility for my mistakes. Please continue to support MX. I love you, Monbebe, Monsta X and Son Hyunwoo <3"_

* * *

**Kihyun gets a message **

  
**Unknown :** Should I help you in your misery ?

  
**Ki :** Who are you ?

  
**Unknown:** You savior 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for updating after such a long time. At this point of the story I held a poll asking my readers whether Kihyun should trust the Unknown or not? The result decided the outcome of the story.
> 
> What would have you decided? And what do you think did the readers back then voted?


	16. Dramarama

_Previously on Closing Distance_

_Kihyun gets a message _   
_Unknown : Should I help you in your misery ?_   
_Ki : Who are you ?_   
_Unknown: You savior_

* * *

**Ki** : How do I know that you aren’t a creep ?

**Unknown :** You are desperate. You want to go back to your group, your family. You will do everything to go back.

**Ki** : And how are you going to help me ?

**Unknown** : I can help you… Your behavior wasn’t a contract violation… And under these terms it seems kinda sketchy to end your contract like that

**Ki** : I am already getting a lawyer I don’t need your help

**Unknown :** I´ve been working against SS for years now. I´m the best lawyer you can wish for.

**Ki:** Hmmm I don’t know

**Unknown**: When is your appointment ?

**Ki :** Next week

**Unknown :** Then let’s meet beforehand. I show you what I got and then you can decide if you want to work with me.

**Ki :** Okay but what’s your name ?

**Unknown :** Just call me Mr. Savior

**Ki :** Okaaaay … Can I take Hyunwoo with me ?

**Unknown :** No... This is our secret 

**Ki** : huh why is that ? I tell him everything

**Unknown :** SS is heavily monitoring them. He would give it away and they would take measures against it. Don’t you want him safe ?

**Ki** : Sure, its just awkward to hide things from him 

**Unknown :** You will be okay

**Ki :** Okay

**Unknown :** I will text you the location soon

**Ki :** Thank you so much for helping

* * *

> **[Update]**
> 
> _"Hello this is Starship,_   
_many fans are concerned about the departure of Yoo Kihyun from the group Monsta x. Although we understand your concern, we don't plan to bring him back. He has broken our trust severally and we can't work with artists that we can't trust. I hope you can understand that. We will work hard to make Monsta X with 6 members as pleasing as Monsta X 7 members. Adjustment takes time so we hope and ask for your patience._
> 
> _This was_   
_SS Entertainment"_

> **[Fancafe]**
> 
> _**WH :** "It’s not complete without you"_   
_*attached OT6 pic with space for Kihyun*_
> 
> **[Fan post on Twitter]**
> 
> _Did Hyungwon just cried during Kihyuns part of Last Page ?_

* * *

**Kihyun texts Shownu**

**Ki :** BABY I MISS YOU

**Shownu :** I miss you too

**Ki :** Then come and visit me

**Shownu :** I have lots to do, in 2 days okay ?

**Ki :** But I want to see you now

**Shownu** : Baby, I cant . I am sorry ☹

**Ki:** *sends pic with kiss mouth* Kissy Kissy

* * *

Minhyuk did a Vlive to assure Monbebe’s that he was okay. He wanted to talk to his fans since he felt down. He didn’t address it in detail, but it was clear why he was sad. He told Monbebe’s that the maknaes were behaving so well these days that it scared him.Monbebe asked him about the couple and he said “They are so lovely dovely. It makes me sick”

He later revealed that the couple’s story of getting together is really interesting. He hopes that the couple can share it with Monbebe´s someday.  
Minhyuk said being six without their main vocalist is hard but they don’t want to disappoint Monbebe and Kihyun. He added that he had to cry when he saw Hyungwon crying during Last Page at their festival Performance.The Vlive ended suddenly because Minhyuk started talking about how he is angry about the situation and how he wants them to leave but they made a promise to Kihyun to hold on.

* * *

> **[Fan post on Twitter]**
> 
>   
"Is SS kidding me ? Did they really delete Wonho fancafe post and Minhyuks Vlive ? Can’t they talk about Ki anymore or what ?"

Meanwhile the boys were at the dorm discussing their future in the company.

“Can’t we just leave Starship?” Minhyuk asked annoyed by the whole situation “I am tired of this I feel like in prison.”

“No” Changkyun exclaimed “Ki hyung said to behave”

Wonho sighed “ This is hell I can’t do this anymore”

“We have to hold on tight Nu and Ki hyung are seeing the lawyer next week , right ?” Jooheon pleaded.

Minhyuk huffed “ How tight should we hold on ? This wont work and a trail could go forever. I can’t wait so long for my best friend to come back”

Wonho nodded “ And he is the main vocalist. We are great vocalists, but we need Kihyun”

Hyungwon was getting frustrated and annoyed by the conversation “ What do you suggest then ? huh ?”

“ Let’s look for a company to take us” Minhyuk offered and everyone looked at him shocked.

“All of us ?” Jooheon asked rather perplexed.

“Yes” Wonho agreed with Minhyuks thought. Hyungwon shook his head. _This was way too risky_.

“ Min, that’s ridiculous. This won’t work a whole group getting signed by another company that’s hard if Starship doesn’t let us go.”

“We could try ,right ?”

The maknae was rather unpleased by the idea “ That would just mean another trail”

Jooheon nodded “ What if they can’t convey our style the way Starship did ?”

Minhyuk rolled his eyes “ We just have to find the perfect company”

“P-Nation” the second oldest proposed.

Hyungwon really wanted to beat them some sense into their mind “ P- Nation is fairly new. You think they can handle a whole boy group” Hyungwon asked challenging. Minhyuk shrugged “ Why not?” 

Jooheon made a sound of disagreement “ It’s stupid to be honest”

The lead rapper nodded “ Kihyun hyung told us not to do anything”

“Well , Kihyun won’t know” Minhyuk said annoyed.

“His boyfriend is sitting right here , idiot” Hyungwon rolled his eyes pointing at Shownu. Shownu who hadn’t spoken up during the conversation finally said something “ He doesn’t ask for things like this so…”

“See” Minhyuk interrupted the leader “ Let’s do this” That’s definitely not what Shownu wanted to achieve.

“No” Jooheon yelled standing up.

“This just works if we work together” the second oldest pleaded.

Changkyun crossed his arms in front of his chest “ I will do what Ki hyung told me”

“ So, you want to stay like this forever ?” Minhyuk asked in disbelief. The air started to get heated.

“No , we don’t want to end up with nothing” Hyungwon said. Wonho shook his head “ This is getting stupid. We are already nothing like this”

“Don’t overdo it , hyung” Jooheon warned still standing and visibly pissed.

“ Y`all cowards” Minhyuk spitted and Hyungwon retorted back “ and you are idiots”

The maknae really didn’t like the tension. He couldn’t afford to see his hyungs fight. It was breaking him “ Please don’t fight …Kihyun hyung wouldn’t like this”  
Wonho rolled his eyes “ Since when do you listen to what your hyungs tell you?”

“That wasn’t necessary , hyung” Jooheon defended.

Minhyuk stood up now too “ If you want to stay in this shithole then have fun. I won’t let them play us like this”

“You are ruining it for us too though” Hyungwon argued rather calm.

That set Minhyuk off “ Me ?” he yelled “They are planning to ruin us”

Wonho agreed with him and that’s when the leader went between them “ Okay, this is getting out of hand. Everyone takes a deep breath. Don’t do something stupid and take some time to think about this. We are a team I know things are hard, but I don’t want to see you fighting like this “ he said before dismissing everyone.

* * *

**Later in Kihyun’s hotel room**

  
Kihyun put his phone on the nightstand moving closer to Shownu lying next to him. Like he promised the older came to visit him two days later. Although he enjoyed the older presence, he felt bad for hiding the "Unknown" thing from Hyunwoo. He usually told him everything, but this was something he had to hid in order to keep his boyfriend safe from Starship unreasonable anger. He had seen how they were imprisoning the group physically and on Social Media. He didn't want to make it harder for Hyunwoo to visit him. He was sure that Hyunwoo wouldn't let him go alone if he knew so it was better to hide everything from him. He really hoped that "Unknowns" help was worth it. He tried to think of something else, so he asked his boyfriend about the boys. The olders sigh scared him. 

"They are fighting about how to handle the situation" he said tiredly. The leader must be tired. His job was to communicate between company and group but that wasn't easy in such a situation. 

"Please tell them I love them and that they shouldn't make any rushed decisions. They shouldn’t forget above all we are family." the younger said. Hyunwoo wrapped his hand around Kihyun's waist.

"I told them to make some time to think but I think it will help them if you talk to them yourself. Face to Face" 

Kihyun wanted to avoid it first but he had no choice his group, his family needed him. " I have something do to tomorrow but in the evening around 8 pm? I could come over" 

The leader hummed " Sounds great. You have something to do tomorrow?" 

" Yes, family related" Kihyun lied and the older just nodded. 

Kihyun fell at sleep feeling guilty for not telling his boyfriend where he was going.

* * *

**The next day **

Kihyun arrived at the location at 4 pm and entered something that looked like an office. Arrived in the room he found no one. Was the person being late or was this just being a prank? No matter what it was it was making him nervous. He shouldn’t have come alone. Why was he so gullible sometimes? 

Kihyun took deep breaths. _You are overreacting_. Unknown or Mr. Savior was surely just late. In that moment he heard some noise from behind, so he turned around.

He couldn't believe who he saw in front of him. It was just impossible.

"Hello, Kihyun. I missed you" the person in question said with a smirk.

"Tae... hyuk" Kihyun stuttered seeing his cover up date. He never thought he would never see him again after the horrible fake date. Taehyuk made steps towards Kihyun who was slowly moving backwards in fear.


	17. Stealer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Triggerwarning: harassment and violence

Kihyun woke up feeling drowsy, his head hurt, and he felt cold. He opened his eyes to see that he was still at that location. He remembered now Taehyuk happened. A short moment after he noticed that he was tied on chair. _Fuck this was serious. Was he being kidnapped? By Taehyuk ?_ Right in that moment his kidnapper appeared.

"Hello, love" he said and Kihyun shuddered. Only Hyunwoo was allowed to call him like that.

"Don’t call me like that, creep" he shouted immediately regretting it because his head started pouting again. Taehyuk smirked kneeling in front of the main vocalist. He caressed his cheek and said " Don't call my creep, we are destined"

"Sorry but Hyunwoo is my boyfriend" Kihyun said cockily not knowing where he took all of this energy when he was in fact held hostage by the men in front of him.

"Sorry, but you’re a mine now" Taehyuk said caressing his hand now. Kihyun felt totally uncomfortable. It brought him back to their super awkward date.

"What do you want?" the former Monsta X member asked fearing the kidnappers answer.

"I want you" another shiver ran against Kihyun's body " and money. I will make your company go bankrupt."

" Why? " Kihyun asked almost crying. He understood in how deep shit he was.

" Because they hurt you. They took your dream away. I will make them pay and I will take care of you" Taehyuk explained like he was happy and proud with his plan. 

" But Hyunwoo takes care of-" Kihyun was interrupted by a slap on his face.

"I'm the only one who loves you and takes care of you. He let you leave the group" Taehyuk said angrily.

" He will kill you when he finds out" Kihyun said holding his face.

" I will kill him first then" Taehyuk said with a his smile again. And Kihyun knew that Taehyuk was being serious.

* * *

Something was definitely wrong. Kihyun was never late. Hyunwoo was pacing around in their dorm waiting for the younger to come. The members gave up after 1 hour of waiting for him and went back to their activities. _Was Kihyun running away from the confrontation with his members? But he promised!_ Hyunwoo was sure that something was wrong. _Maybe something with his family!?_ The older wrote him multiple messages, called him multiple times. No response. Hyunwoo had a bad feeling and that wasn't something he had often but when everytime he got this feeling it never meant anything good.

_Kihyun please be okay. Please let me be wrong_ .Hyunwoo thought.

* * *

The maknae ran into the kitchen to find his members sitting together.

“ Have you heard from Ki hyung yet ?” he asked and the leader shook his head “ I called his family. He was never there” 

Minhyuk was surprised to hear that “ What ? He lied ?” The leader nodded.

“ Not his style” Wonho remarked concerned.

“Where could he be then ?” Hyungwon asked. Hyunwoo sighed “ I don’t know. I was at his hotel room everything looks normal and the staff told me he left early”

“Do you think he ran away ?” Jooheon asked.

“ What ?” Changkyun exclaimed “ He would never do that”

“ I had considered it, but it did not look like it. He didn’t take anything with him” the boyfriend explained “ I have a really bad feeling”

“Me too” Minhyuk admitted.

“Maybe he just needed some thinking time” Hyungwon tried to ease everyone. Maknae looked at him in disbelief “ From the morning until now ? Its almost 2 am”

“Did you call hospitals ?” Wonho asked.

“Yes, he wasn’t there”

“Fuck... Where is he?” Jooheon asked growing more and more nervous.Minhyuk thought a little bit before saying what was in his mind “ I have a thought … What if Starship made him disappear ? To make him shut up ?” 

“You have watched too many crime movies hyung” Jooheon huffed.

“ That would be some heavy criminal behavior” Wonho added “ Even though I´m mad at them that’s a little bit farfetched”

“Not impossible though “ Hyungwon threw into the conversation “ but I don’t think its them”

“ Let’s just hope that we are exaggerating, and he is okay” Jooheon said and Hyunwoo nodded “ Let him be okay” 

Following to the conversation each of the members tried to reach the main vocalist with no response.

* * *

**Next day **

None of them had slept well. All their thoughts were with Kihyun. When they woke up and still had no news on him the worry started to get more and more. Changkyun was crying a lot. Minhyuk was helpless and Hyunwoo was about to lose his mind. The other members were feeling down too but they tried to stay strong for the other members.

All of them were called for a meeting in the company which made them suspicious especially with Kihyun missing. They sat in the conference room the CEO's sitting in front of them.

"I want to make this short" the evil CEO said and Minhyuk winced in his seat. Definitely no good news.

" We got a letter from someone last night. Claiming that he was holding Kihyun as hostage and he would let him free if we gave him 100 million dollars" the CEO said and the maknae line started crying while the hyung line was shocked. They expected a lot but not that.

"And what now?" the leader said shaking so much that Hoseok had to hold his hand. The love of his life was in danger.

" We won't pay" the evil CEO said and the nice one looked at them like he was sorry.

"Excuse me what?" Minhyuk was about to launch himself across the table to attack the CEO. Hyungwon had to hold him down.

" He is not our artist anymore, it's not our problem and how can we know that he is really being kidnapped?" the CEO explained. Hyunwoo couldn't register the CEO's words his mind was spinning. He was angry, sad and most importantly worried. 

"He didn't send any proof?" the maknae asked in tears. 

"An audio of Kihyun saying his name and yesterday's date but that's not enough to believe a kidnapping story. They could work together for example" the assistant explained and played the audio for them. 

"Bullshit. Kihyun would never do that. It's evident that Kihyun is scared. I can hear it" Hyungwon growled and the other members nodded.

"Kihyun was fired by Starship Entertainment. He must hold a grudge. He trying to ruin Starship as payback wouldn't be that ridiculous." the assistant said. 

"Still bullshit" Hyungwon huffed with arm crossed " As long Monsta X is under this company he wouldn’t do something like that. Even if we weren’t, he still wouldn't do that" 

"Did you involve the police to check at least? " Hoseok asked. 

"Not our artist not our problem" the evil CEO said and Jooheon yelled " Why did you told us then? You could let us believe that he ran way or something? You knew telling us would make us rebel. Do you want to torture us? "

"I told him that I wanted to tell you so you can make whatever decisions you want to make since they overvoted me during the vote whether to pay or not. I'm sorry I couldn’t convince them" the nice CEO said.

Hyunwoo launched himself in front of the evil CEO kneeling begging in tears. " Please Sir, reconsider or at least inform the police. He is my life. I can't live without him. The members need him whether as member or not but please reconsider. Remember all he has done for this company as artist. Please. How can we continue knowing that he could be in danger? " 

All members were in tears.

"Stop this pathetic behavior. Your life? I must laugh. Ridiculous. No one can talk about this or to go to the police. If I hear anything like that you are disbanding. Now stand up and be a man. You are the leader. Weakness is not allowed" the evil CEO said but Hyunwoo couldn't move he kept repeating "Please, Please" like a mantra in tears. Hoseok had to help him stand up.

After they were dismissed they left the room being completely devasted. 

* * *

The members were sitting in their living room not believing what just had happened. Their biggest fear had become true. Kihyun was in danger.

“Did that just happen ?” Hyungwon asked once again still not believing what had happened.

“Ki…” Jooheon trailed off “ Hyung is kidnapped and Starship is trying to hide it”

The youngest was in denial “ They don’t believe it”

“Bullshit” Hyungwon exclaimed “ They do they just don’t want to pay the money”

Minhyuk was so frustrated. He never believed that their company could go so far “ They still could have involved the police just to make sure. Its someone’s life. Its nothing to decide in a shit voting”

“ I have the feeling that they aren’t telling us everything” the second oldest stated.

Hyunwoo was at the end. He minutes away from losing his mind. “ Who could do this to him ? Why ? He was already suffering”

“I don’t know” Minhyuk responded helpless. Hyunwoo stood up balling his fist “ I´m going to kill however did this”

Jooheon stood up and tried to calm down the leader “ Hyung …”

“ So, we are on the same page this time ?” Wonho asked. The maknae looked at him “ Rebel against SS and save Ki hyung ?” he asked making sure that they meant the same thing and when he got his hyungs approval he added “ Hell yes”

“ Okay then lets start planning” the leader announced.

* * *

> **[ Breaking]**
> 
>   
_#MonstaX seen at meeting at Starship Entertainment. Insider reports that Monsta X is possibly parting ways with their company after Kihyun´s leaving scandal._
> 
> **[+123]**_ Time to leave that shithole _  
**[+638]** _How happy I would be if this was true!_  
**[+849]**_ It was a matter of time for this to happen _  
**[+738] **_As long they stay together it doesn’t matter to me. I just want them happy _
> 
> **Wonho posts on twitter**
> 
> _“Will you stay by our side no matter what ?”_
> 
> **I.M posts on twitter**
> 
> _“It’s time to rebel” _
> 
> **Joohoney posts on twitter **
> 
> _“We promised to hold on, but we can’t do this anymore! Please understand and continue to support us”_
> 
> **Hyungwon posts on twitter**
> 
> _“After everything we have achieved and done, we are being shoved around by people who are supposed to protect us” _
> 
>   
**Minhyuk posts on twitter**
> 
> _“We are not stupid! We aren’t your play toy! Fuck you Starship “_
> 
> **Shownu posts on twitter **
> 
> _“I was told that I was weak bc I wanted to keep the ppl I love safe. Bullshit! I don’t fcking care I will do everything to keep my loved ones safe” _

* * *

  
Later in the living room Hyunwoo received a call from Kihyun. Hyunwoo answers the phone immediately when he saw that Kihyun was calling him. He put the phone on speaker so the others could hear him.

Hyunwoo nervously answered the phone almost screaming “Kihyun, are you okay?”  
Kihyun responded immediately not losing anytime “Hyung! I don't have lots of time” Kihyun was obviously crying.

Shownu´s heart broke into pieces hearing his boyfriend crying like that “Why? Are you really kidnapped?”

“Yes” Kihyun answered and everyone held their breath. Hyunwoo heart sank. _It was true._ He looked at his members who were with him. They were planning as he got the call.

“By whom? Are you okay?” Shownu asked. He needed answers

Kihyun sighed “I can't tell you. He let me make one call. So listen carefully.”

Hyunwoo breath picked up but he tried to call down. Minhyuk was crying in Hyungwon arms after hearing his best friends voice.

“Never forget how much I love you. You were the love of my life and you will always be. No matter what happens. I want you to know that I love you. I want your happiness. Tell the boys I love them so much. I'm sorry if I ever hurt them with my nagging” at this Jooheon started sobbing. “Please take care for them for me. Please! I know Monsta X will shine forever and bright. Please do not forget me and always have me in your hearts. Love you all!” the main vocalist said.

_No. No why this sounded like a farewell?_

“What are you talking about? “Shownu exclaimed “I will save you and we will take of care them together. I love you and we will be together forever as team and lovers “Hyunwoo refused to cry. _This wasn't goodbye._

“I love you, love. My love please stay strong. May we meet again.” Kihyun pleaded.

“We will”

“I wished that would be true but...” Kihyun said crying even harder “…remember the first fight we had as couple. Bye!”

Before Hyunwoo could ask what, he meant Kihyun had cut off the call. He looked around and saw his members in tears they had heard everything, and they knew Kihyun was saying goodbye. 

" Hyung, why did Ki mention your first fight? It seemed out of place. " Hyungwon mentioned sniffing.

" A hint maybe?" Hoseok added while comforting the maknae while crying himself. 

_He was right. What could it mean? A hint? To the location he was? The person who kidnapped him? To the motive?_

After thinking about it intensely he found the answer. 

" It's Taehyuk " he exclaimed. 

" The guy from the party. Omg the one he fake dated to prank me right after you got together" Minhyuk said surprised. The two confused the other members. Hyunwoo filled them in. 

" So, it's the Taehyuk guy" Jooheon said " What are we going to do?"

" He will regret for doing this" Hyunwoo said with dark expression.


	18. Rush

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning: Mention of death, Violence

> **[Breaking**] _After rumors of #Monsta_X leaving Starship Entertainment the company confirms that the group has the desire to leave. They are still trying to find a compromise._
> 
> _**[+638]** Ah now SS realize that MX is important to their company. Should have treated them well._  
_**[+270]** Stop dragging this out and let them leave _
> 
>   
**[Update]** _Starship Entertainment finally confirms #Monsta_X departure from the company. Stating “We are sad that such a beautiful relationship between the company and the group has ended. We are wishing them all the best”_
> 
> _**[+829]** Your own fault if you can’t treat your artist right_  
_**[+258]** You don’t even believe what you stated “beautiful relationship” please say sike _
> 
> **Minhyuk posts on twitter**
> 
> _“Beautiful relationship “Lol_
> 
> _**[+528]** Yes, shade them King _  
_**[+123]** They have a strange definition of “beautiful”_  
_**[+308]** Happy that you left. Wishing you all the best for what’s coming in the future_
> 
> **[Update]** _#Monsta_X leader Shownu reveals that they are no plans for the future of the group now and they are concentrating on other things first!_
> 
> _**[+468]** I hope you are resting well_  
_**[+678]** We will wait no matter what _  
_**[+783]** Hope you are having reunion with Ki too _

* * *

The boys were once again sitting in their living room discussing how things would continue for them.

“Are we really doing this?” Changkyun asked his hyungs and Wonho nodded in response “Yep no Monsta X until Kihyun is safe”

Hyungwon nervously fidget with his fingers “But what if we fail? What if he is kidnapped forever? What if he doesn’t survive?”

The leader violently shook his head “No one is dying under my watch”

“But what if?” Hyungwon kept asking and Minhyuk started screaming “ Hyungwon that is why we are getting the police involved so stop talking about possible deaths” the whole situation was putting everyone on the edge.

“But seriously wouldn’t we bring him more in danger by telling the police?” Jooheon asked sincerely.Wonho sighed “They have the best resources and they know how to deal with kidnapping”

Hyunwoo agreed with him “They will know how to keep him safe from Taehyuk wrath if he finds out that we involved the police”

“Nothing is sure though” Hyungwon whispered.

“No but it’s safer” Hyunwoo said and Hyungwon nodded.

“Lets just make sure to find him” the maknae added “Alive”

“Okay, we already talked about this.” The leader informed “Kyun, Wonnie and Honey you look out for every possible info about Taehyuk and find out what Kihyun has been hiding. Minhyuk and Hoseok I need you with me at the police station”

* * *

Hoseok was driving him, Hyunwoo and Minhyuk to the police station. Minhyuk was sleeping on the back seat exhausted from the last hours. Kihyun kidnapping, Starships betrayal, them leaving the company all of that happened in the last 48 hours. Hoseok looked at the passenger seat next to him seeing Hyunwoo with a stoic face. He knew that his best friend was putting on a facade. He had heard the older crying is heart out in moments where he thought that his members wouldn't notice. He could not imagine through how much pain the leader had been going . All had crumbled down, and it doesn't need seem to stop. Everything in the universe seemed to stop Hyunwoo and Kihyun to be together or at least to be happy.

Although this couple has been an unlikely one for the members, he really loved them together and he could see how they brought out the best out of each other. Seeing this couple always dealing with troubles broke the lead vocalist heart. And now that it reached such a life-threatening situation, he feared that things would happen that would tear the leader apart. Things that can't be fixed.

"You keep staring at me. Focus on the road" Hyunwoo said. Hoseok felt caught and his eyes not leaving the road from now on. 

" What's on your mind? You can tell me" Hyunwoo asked. _Shouldn't Hoseok be asking this question?_

" Are you okay?" Hoseok asked his best friend. It sounded like a ridiculous question given to the current situation, but it meant more of an " please talk at least to me about what is going on your head".

"No... I... It shouldn't have come so far... Like the last month has been hell and I did not expect it to get worser, but it did. I failed to keep the love of my life safe and now I don't know if I will ever see him again. I don't even know if he is okay... If he is still alive " Hyunwoo said tears threatening to fall.

"Hyunwoo. We will safe him there is no other option. You will be back together soon. You didn't fail! Who could know that Taehyuk would turn into a creepy kidnapper? This is solely on him. " Hoseok tried to comfort him.

"But if he was near me this wouldn't be happening"

"You don't know that and that's on SS for practically throwing him out" Hoseok said " And no it wasn't your fault that he was thrown out. SS are not only evil, well at least that one CEO but also criminals. I know it’s hard but stop blaming yourself."

Hyunwoo nodded whipping the tears that had fallen away " No matter how this is going to end this is going to crush us"

"Let’s focus on bringing Kihyun back. We will focus on dealing with the aftermath later"

* * *

>   
**[Breaking]** _Former #Monsta_X member Yoo Kihyun has disappeared. Members are unable to contact him._
> 
> _**[+720]** What do you mean disappeared?_  
_**[+892]** I have a strange feeling about this_
> 
> **[Breaking]** _The police are investigating Starship Entertainment _
> 
> _[+123] Are SS criminals now?_  
_[+839] Do they have something to do with Ki disappearance? To silence him or something?_

* * *

Kihyun woke up for the fourth time since he had been kidnapped. He didn't even feel the pain anymore. The pain of being tied on a chair and Taehyuk violence. For every "I love you" that Kihyun told his boyfriend on that phone call, for every comment that didn't sit well with his kidnapper he received a punishment.  
Taehyuk claims didn't make sense. He claimed that he cared for and loved Kihyun, yet he caused him so much pain. So much pain that Kihyun didn't know how long he could hold on anymore. Everything was just too much physically and emotionally. He hadn't properly eaten and missed everyone so much. Instead of worrying about himself he was worried about the people that were left to find him. He begged that the leader or someone else had understood his hint. His group was good at mind catching but he feared that the stress would make it hard understand his hidden message.

Taehyuk entered the room clearly angry. _This was not good._ Kihyun prepared himself for Taehyuk anger and just like he expected his chair was kicked just to make Kihyun together with the chair fall. Kihyun groaned in pain trying hard not to scream fearing that it would make the kidnapper angrier.

Taehyuk kneeled in front of “Your friends rated out me to the police. I know that they are looking for me now"

Kihyun was kinda relieved so they did understand his message. He tried not show it.

"Which makes me angry because we were having such a beautiful time together, right love?" Taehyuk asked with a creepy smile that made Kihyun almost throw up. Kihyun just slowly nodded.

"And know they want to take you away from me, but I won’t let this happen. I want to meet your lover boy and fight for you love. Whoever survives will have you"

"No please spare him. „Kihyun begged at the thought of the love of his life fighting against this creep. Even though Hyunwoo had great strength Taehyuk was unpredictable and a fight against him could cost him his life.

"That's not for you to decide" Taehyuk said while picking up Kihyun with the chair again. "He has to fight for his life to deserve your love"

Kihyun prayed that it wouldn't come so far.

* * *

“Update?” Hyungwon asked when the boys were ensembled again. 

“We reported everything to the police including your findings “Minhyuk told him and the maknae shook his head “ It was nothing much”

Hoseok patted the youngest on the shoulder “Still thanks, guys… Taehyuk called the police when we were there” and Jooheon jumped from his seat upon hearing so “What ?” he exclaimed.

“More precisely he called the team that works against kidnapping and human traffic” Minhyuk explained for those how weren’t there.

“He knew that the police were looking for him” Hoseok said.

“What gave it away?”

The second oldest sighed “The news and the police started looking into his past”

“Which was intended” Minhyuk clarified. Hoseok nodded “They wanted to provoke a reaction from him, and he called”

“Omg” Changkyun said a little bit too excited “ Could they locate him through the phone call like in movies?”

Minhyuk shook his head “The phone call was too short”

“But he renewed the condition with the police and us” Hoseok explained “ He now wants 10 Million Dollars”

Hyungwon thought about it “Sounds like a trick” he said out loud. Hyunwoo who hadn’t said anything until now finally spoke up.

“He wants me to deliver the money”

“What the fuck, hyung?” Jooheon yelled “You could die. Are you doing it?” He asked nervously. _No way was he risking losing another of his hyungs_.

“Yes” Hyunwoo said sternly “I have to. It’s about Kihyun’s life”

“What about your life then?” Hyungwon asked him not liking the whole dilemma at all.

“I will be protected by the police from far” the leader assured his team. Hyungwon sighed “I have a very bad feeling” and Minhyuk agreed with him on that sentiment.

“I keep saying that since we left the police station, but no one is listening to me” Minhyuk added frustrated. Jooheon approached the leader kneeling in front of him searching for his eyes.

“You know that we are risking to not only lose Ki hyung but you too?” 

“Or he could save everyone” Hoseok tried to be optimistic.

“I have to do it. I love him so much. I will do my best to safe his life” the leader said.

“Please stay alive too, hyung” the maknae said very emotional also kneeling front of the leader. The leader reached for the hands of both youngest.

“I cant promise that” he said “ Taehyuk wants me there for a reason and just delivering the money isn’t it”

“That’s why we are so concerned” Hyungwon said.

“You don’t have to” the leader assured him “Even if.. You will do perfectly fine without me”

Minhyuk huffed crossing his arms in front of his chest. He didn’t like the tension. “Oh gosh not another of these speeches

“Just stay alive” Jooheon said with teary eyes.

“I …will” the leader responded hesitant

“When is it?”

“Tomorrow 4 pm” Wonho answered. Jooheon expressed how soon that was but they were running out of time.

“Stay safe”

“and Bring him back”

“Fighting hyung!”

The members tried to encourage him.

“I hope my bad feeling is betraying me for once” Minhyuk mumbled.

“Let’s finish this and get back to our normal life soon” Hoseok added.

“Let’s bring Ki home” the leader said lastly.

* * *

Hyunwoo didn't want to make any empty promises to his members. He didn't know if he was going back to them. All he knew that this was obviously a trap for him. Even the police were concerned of doing this but Hyunwoo reassured them that he was ready to do everything to safe his boyfriend's life. Even if that meant to put his own life in danger. Looking back, he was happy that he spends the last weeks loving the main vocalist. It was what gave him joy besides his job as singer. No matter how hard it was to find each other hearts he was happy that Kihyun reached out for his heart. Even if this day meant the end for them. Even if Hyunwoo wasn't about to survive this (cause there was no way he would let Kihyun die) he was grateful that he was able to love and be loved by Yoo Kihyun. The love his life. Maybe their "may we meet again" was supposed to be in another lifetime. No matter how hard Hyunwoo tried to believe that they would come out of this alive he knew that it wouldn't be the case because just like Minhyuk and Hyungwon he had a very bad feeling.

  
Although these thoughts keep creeping into his mind he tried to focus on saving Kihyun and to stay alive for his members, his family, his fans and Kihyun. 

He entered the location that was given to him through the kidnapper which was an abandoned office. He proceeded to enter into the room wired with a little mic and protected through a bulletproofed vest in his hand the suitcase with the money. Money both from the savings of the members and the help of the police.  
In the middle of the room he finally spotted someone. Someone sitting in a chair. Approaching to have a better look he finally recognized that it was Kihyun who was tied on the chair. Bruises evident on his face making Hyunwoo heart stop. Kihyun had woke up from the steps thinking it was Taehyuk shocked to see the leader in front of him. 

  
"Hyunwoo?" he said shaking tears flowing as he saw his love. Hyunwoo ran to the chair upon hearing the younger saying his name. Crying at the youngers state. Immediately trying to free the younger the younger seemed to be overwhelmed by the older presence. 

"Hyunwoo?" 

"I'm here, babe" Hyunwoo said kissing the younger still trying to free the younger. 

" I missed you so much" the younger confessed.

  
"Me too. Look at you, babe. What has he done to you? I will get you out of here" Hyunwoo said having a hard time to untie the main vocalist. "Fuck" he cursed. _Why wasn't it working? _

"Hyunwoo! He is still here. He will kill you. Please, go" Kihyun begged in tears. 

  
"I'm not going anywhere without you" Hyunwoo firmly said. 

  
"He will kill you! I love you I don't want that" Kihyun yelled. 

  
"I love you too, idiot. I'm not leaving you here" Hyunwoo said trying to keep a cool head." Please hold on I almost made it."

  
"I was so scared that I would never see you again" Kihyun said.

  
"I'm here now." Hyunwoo said giving the younger another kiss. 

  
"You are an idiot. Do you have a dead wish?" Kihyun said still shaking but tears not flowing anymore. 

" Yes, he has" a third voice said that belonged to Taehyuk. Hyunwoo stood up ready to attack the kidnapper when he was interrupted by him.

" Nah nah nah, Not so fast. I'm sorry to stop you two lovebirds but I have business with Hyunwoo" 

" What do you want from me?" Hyunwoo screamed " Here is your money now let us free" he said while throwing the suitcase at him.

"I don't want money. I want Kihyun" Taehyuk said with his signature creepy smile. 

  
"What is all of this then?" 

  
Taehyuk threw a look wooden stick with a pointed end at Hyunwoo himself grabbing one too. The way the tool was modified it was capable of causing some serious injuries. 

  
"Fight for your love. One against One. You and me. If you win you are free. First person who is unable to fight loses." the kidnapper explained. 

  
Hyunwoo looked at the stick and calculated his chance. He had to win he had no other option it was too early for the police to storm them. Taehyuk still had the upper hand. He needed to make him more vulnerable so the police could catch him without him catching on. He needed to buy them time.  
He slowly kneeled down to grab the stick. 

  
He heard Kihyun scream a "No" tossing around begging the older not to do this. 

A fight of life and death started.


	19. Fighter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning : Violence , Blood , Mentions of Death

As soon Hyunwoo picked up his stick Taehyuk picked his too attacking Hyunwoo right away. This man wasn’t playing around he was damn serious. Hyunwoo could see in his eyes that he was willingly to kill to win this battle. Hyunwoo just had to buy himself enough time for the police to attack. He had to be careful and attentive, so he tried to blend out everything but Taehyuk, even Kihyun who kept screaming his name.

He dodged Taehyuk first attack.

_You have quick movements. Think of dancing he though to himself._

Taehyuk did not like the fact that Hyunwoo dodged his first attack so he skillfully tried to hit the older multiple times afterwards. Hyunwoo only defended himself sometimes getting hit sometimes being able to dodge the hits. He tried to avoid attacking Taehyuk as long as possible. He hated violence so he tried his best not to use it.

“Hyunwoo please hold on” he heard Kihyun sob every time he was hit. Taehyuk had a satisfied smile on his face like he was sure of his victory.

“You are a loser Hyunwoo. I excepted more from you. You can’t even fight for your love. Be a man and attack” Taehyuk exclaimed now attacking the older with the pointed end. Hyunwoo blocked the attack with much force which made Taehyuk stumble back.

“If I would use my full potential you would already be down but I don’t want to make this messy” the leader said.

Taehyuk stood up laughing and said “but I want to make this messy” once again launching an attack against Hyunwoo. Again, with the pointed end he tried to attack the other aiming for a dangerous spot.

Hyunwoo was running out of energy. He could not just continue to defend himself. He needed to attack.So, he decided to attack a little bit first. He dodged Taehyuk and attacked him afterwards avoiding to hit him with the pointed end much to Taehyuks surprise who grinned.

“Oh, lover boy manned up. Love it” he said “Now let’s fight for real”

The fight started to get more intense. Hyunwoo was hit a couple of times but also managed to hit the kidnapper couple of times. Bruises and loss on energy visible on both sides but neither of them was ready to give up.

Kihyun had cried and screamed so much that he hadn’t any tears to cry nor any voice to scream anymore. He feared the life of the person he loved so dearly. Never in life he regretted a decision so much.The decision to trust a stranger and to lie to his boyfriend._ How desperate must he have been to make such a decision_. A decision that couldn’t just cost his life but also Hyunwoo’s life. A decision that even if they got out would leave deep marks. Bad memories that couldn’t be erased. He prayed that they would at least survive this. He prayed that Hyunwoo would survive this cause there was no way he would leave this place alone. He couldn’t imagine a life without the older. He would be missed by so many people. Kihyun tried to shake out this thought. Nothing happened yet. Hyunwoo was still alive, breathing in front of him. Even if the situation was cruel. He had to hold on on hope.

Hyunwoo did not know how long he do this. The police needed to react fast. _What were they waiting for?_ It was impossible for the older to make a sign to them without getting noticed by Taehyuk. The kidnapper was really observant. Hyunwoo wondered how hadn’t noticed that he was wired or did he knew and didn’t care because he was sure of his victory!? Anyways, Hyunwoo was running out of energy and even though Taehyuk was struggling too he was sure that the kidnapper was having the upper hand. Taehyuk was better at fighting and Hyunwoo was seriously concerned about their plan, his and Kihyun’s safety.

Distracted by his thoughts he did not noticed that the kidnapper had aimed the pointed end at him again. A failed attempt of dodging the attack ends in Taehyuk successfully hurting the leader on his right side. A little bit of blood dropped and Hyunwoo groaned in pain.

“Hyunwoo, please be okay” Kihyun screamed with a hoarse voice. Hyunwoo had no time to response since Taehyuk had launched another attack. Hyunwoo stopped focusing on his wound and successfully defended him from another attack. Making Taehyuk stumble back giving him enough time to finally respond to his boyfriend.

“I´m okay, love. Its just a little scratch” he said, and he didn’t lie the wound wasn’t that deep.

Kihyun sighed in relief.

Taehyuk stood up even angrier. He just wanted to end it once and for all. So, he took his stick storming towards Hyunwoo for what felt the thousandth time that evening. Just when he was about to aim men in masks stormed the room. Attacking the kidnapper bringing him to his knees. Everything went down so fast.

“Police!! Yoon Taehuk you are arrested for attempted man-slaughter and harassment” one of the police officers screamed. Taehyuk tossed around.

“Let me go or I will kill you all” Taehyuk said angrily. The police officer hand-cuffed him and said “ It’s over, young man” finally bringing him away.

“I will get you, Yoo Kihyun! You are mine” the kidnapper said while being taking away but the couple didn’t focused on the culprits words they just concentrated on the fact that they survived. It was over.

Hyunwoo ran towards Kihyun’s chair where he was already being untied by some police officers. He had no to wait too long until he was able to hold his love in his arms. As soon as Kihyun was untied he stumbled to his boyfriend. Hyunwoo enveloped him in a huge embrace not letting the younger go fearing that the younger would vanish if he did.

“I was so scared that he would k-…kill you” the younger cried into the older arms. “but you survived. We survived. Its over”

With tears in his eyes Hyunwoo kissed the main vocals forehead “Yes. We did”. All the fear, pain, uncertainty was over. Truly over.

“I want to go home” Kihyun mumbled to his boyfriend. Now Hyunwoo remembered that they may have survived but the cold reality waited for them out there. There wasn’t really a home. Monsta X had to move out from the dorm soon and they hadn’t a company anymore. So many things to worry about but for now they had survived.

A police officer who had heard their conversation said “Unfortunately you can’t go home yet. You need to be checked out that the hospital. Can you follow me please?”

Kihyun nodded pulling away from Hyunwoo but there was no reaction from him. The older seemed unfocused.

“Babe, is everything okay?” the smaller asked his boyfriend. In the same moment the older collapsed scaring the younger.

“Hyunwoo, Hyunwoo. What is happening?” Kihyun asked in panic. That couldn’t be happening. _Everything was going well._ The police officer approached the older checking his pulse.

“Someone call the paramedics fast. His breathing is low and I can’t feel his pulse” the officer screamed.

Hoseok was the one appointed to accompany Hyunwoo. They needed someone how knew both victims well in case they could not speak, and they needed medical attention. It was hard for the second oldest to convince the other members to wait for them home. They protested first but they gave in eventually.

Hoseok could see everything happening through the cameras installed on Hyunwoo. Holding his breath every time Hyunwoo was hit by Taehyuk. He was so happy when it was finally over. No one was seriously hurt. He was asked to stay outside, so he was surprised when he suddenly heard the officer screaming for paramedics.

_No one was seriously hurt what was happening then?_

Hoseok ran into the building finding a horror scene in front of him. Hyunwoo laying on the floor paramedics working on him while Kihyun was sobbing and yelling next to him.

He approached the scene only hearing words like “barely breathing, low pulse, shock. Hospital”

“What is happening?” he asked in fear.

“He is having a shock like reaction we don’t know what is causing it. His vitals are really bad. We need to move him to the hospital now” the paramedic explained while preparing Hyunwoo for the transport. The vocalist took in the information. Looking back at Kihyun who was not letting Hyunwoo go making it hard for the paramedics to do their work.

The older approached the younger from behind hugging him to shift him away.

The younger tossed around “Hyung let me go. His …condition. He is going to die” he finally gave up sobbing into Hoseok’s arms.

“No, Kihyun! He is not going to leave us. They are bringing him to the hospital to help him” the vocalist said trying to comfort the younger.

* * *

The whole hospital experience was a horror. As soon they arrived in the hospital Hyunwoo stopped breathing. They had to revive him. Kihyun had completely lost it at that moment and they had to sedate him.

Hyunwoo vitals were still not good and no one could explain what was wrong. There was no wound, nothing that could explain his condition.

_What was happening?_

Meanwhile the other members were in the dorm waiting for an update. 

Minhyuk was pacing around nervously “ I don’t like this they should be home already”

“Or we should at least get some updates” Hyungwon added. 

“Do you think everything went well?” Changkyun asked and Jooheon nodded “It has to 

“Urggh , I hate waiting” Minhyuk said frustrated just then he received a call from Hoseok. He looked at everyone and put the older on speaker.

“So, guys, please don’t freak out” Hoseok said breathless.

“Hyung” Jooheon exclaimed the whole situation was driving him crazy.

“Just rip off the band. I don’t have energy for this” Hyungwon said annoyed.

“Hyunwoo was able to save Kihyun” Hoseok said on the other line.

“But?” Minhyuk asked feeling that there was more to it and Changkyun felt the same way “ Since you aren’t home yet its bad right ?”

Hoseok sighed he didn’t know how he could tell the others about what had happened but he was the older one he had to take that responsibility “ everything was okay no major injuries but Hyunwoo suddenly went into shock and had to be brought to the hospital immediately”

Everyone halted for a moment. “Omg…” Jooheon whispered and Hoseok sighed again “ He stopped breathing there…Guys we almost lost him. They were able to revive him”

  
No one believed what Hoseok just said. _They almost lost their leader?_No one dared to ask any further for a minute.

“How is he?” the maknae finally asked.

“I want to go to the hospital” Jooheon whined. He wanted to be there for his hyung.

“How is Kihyun?” Hyungwon asked and Minhyuk added “ What the fuck happened?”

“After much thinking they found out that the weapon Taehyuk used was poisoned. He is getting treatment and his vitals are stable now, but we don’t know how much the poison already damaged him. We are waiting for him to wake up” Hoseok informed.

“Omg and Ki?”

“He was completely losing it when Hyunwoo stopped breathing they had to sedate him. He is dehydrated he needs rest but soon as he woke up he wanted to see Hyunwoo”

“Ki hyung …” Changkyun mumbled.

Hoseok told them to drive to the hospital to support the other members.

* * *

> ** _[Breaking] Former #MonstaX member Kihyun was revealed to be saved from his kidnapper._ **
> 
>   
_[+263] He was kidnapped?? _  
_[+277] Is he okay?_
> 
> ** _[Breaking] Former Co-CEO of Starship Entertainment arrested for withholding important information to the police._ **
> 
>   
_[+123] So he is a whole ass criminal too?_  
_[+345] Ki was kidnapped and he just kept it for himself ?_  
  


* * *

Kihyun sat on a chair next to Hyunwoo bed holding his hand in his. It’s been a week and Hyunwoo hadn’t woken up for more then a couple of minutes. Breathing support removed the treatment had worked. The poison was mostly out of his body.  
Kihyun remembered the day the members first came to the hospital. It was very emotional. The members could not take the view of their leader on a hospital bed barely breathing, his future unclear. Jooheon had left the room because he couldn’t take it anymore followed by Hyungwon to comfort him but Kihyun knew that the lead dancer was having a hard time too. Changkyun would not let Kihyun go silent tears falling. Minhyuk looking spaced out while Hoseok was trying to comfort him. Kihyun knew that Hoseok wanted to cry but held it in. He needed to be strong just like Hyunwoo always had been.

Thankfully the times of fear were over. Hyunwoo was on the way to recovery even if he wasn’t fully awake yet. Kihyun always sang to him when he was there. Making sure that Hyunwoo would have sweet dreams. Seeing Hyunwoo like this made him realize how much he loved this man and how important he was to him. He couldn’t imagine to be without him. Insane when they were awkward with each other just months ago but now he was the love of his life.

Kihyun was currently singing their cover song “You are the reason” to him when Hyunwoo began to stir. Kihyun immediately stopped singing calling his lovers name softly.

“Kihyun?” Hyunwoo said his first word in a while. Kihyun started to cry. Hyunwoo lifted his hand to whip Kihyun´s tears. “Thank God, you are okay” Hyunwoo weakly said.

“Me?” You are the one who was poisoned, idiot!” Kihyun whined. Hyunwoo chucked “I just woke up and you are calling me an idiot. This idiot saved your life”

Kihyun started sobbing again “Thank you... For saving me, for taking good care of the members, for loving me… I am … I am so sorry for not telling you, for getting kidnapped, for putting you in danger…I-“ 

Hyunwoo stopped him by squeezing his hand “Hey its not you fault. Its Taehyuk fault only. We survived, right?”

“But we almost lost you and I was so scared, and you didn’t wake up and …” the main vocalist stuttered.

“I´m here now, love. I love you Yoo Kihyun. Death won’t separate us yet. Nothing will and even if one day my day comes … Never forget I died loving you” Hyunwoo said.

“I love you too Son Hyunwoo. I love you so much” Kihyun said blinking his tears away.

“Will you kiss me now? I haven’t kissed my beautiful boyfriend for a while. I cant really move much, soo ?” Hyunwoo said with a grin.

“That can wait, babe! Shouldn’t we call the doctor first” Kihyun asked rolling his eyes but concerned that Hyunwoo would fall asleep again.

“Shut up and kiss me first, tiny” Hyunwoo teased. Kihyun pouted “You are lucky that I love you and that you are weak right now because I would hit you and don’t give you damn kiss” Kihyun said in fake annoyance.

“I am waiting” and Kihyun leaned down to kiss the older. It was a passionate and longing kiss. All the weight of the past days was lifted through this kiss. All emotions were brought into this kiss. They were telling each other that they would be okay.

* * *

>   
**Wonho posts on twitter**
> 
> "_Many of you are concerned about Kihyun and Hyunwoo’s condition. After long treatment and fear I am glad to announce that they are on their way to recovery. Thank you and I love you <3"_
> 
>   
_[+218] I am glad that they are recovering <3_  
_[+733] Thanks for updating us and we love you too _  
_[+123] You guys must have suffered a lot … I am glad that things are getting better now _
> 
> **Minhyuk posts on twitter**
> 
> _“The strongest people out there. They didn’t let anyone break their love <3” * attached Showki picture*_
> 
>   
_[+213] Power Couple_  
_[+391] The world was fighting them but they didn’t gave up and fought back and won. Love wins <3_  
_[+409] That happens when its true love _
> 
> **Kihyun posts on twitter **
> 
> _“The love of my life. My Hero! My one and only! * attached picture of Hyunwoo*_
> 
> _[+514] KIII! WELCOME BACK _

Meanwhile in the dorm. Hyunwoo was back home and they were discussing their future.

“So what now?” Wonho asked his members “I have to break it to you but what is with Monsta X now?”

“Good question” Minhyuk grumbled. Hyungwon sighed “I mean things are getting better we could consider coming back as Monsta X”

“But how” Changkyun asked sincerely “with an own company or under another one??”

Everyone thought about Changkyun’s question and the leader responded “ Are we ready for an own company ?”

Jooheon shrugged “I don’t know but it would be cool we would be free in so many things” 

“But it would also mean lots of responsibilities” Kihyun remarked and everyone nodded.

“Do we want to go back to the industry after all that happen in the first place…” the maknae asked a really important question.

Minhyuk scratched his head “That’s a good question too” 

Wonho nodded “I´ve been thinking about it a lot. I don’t know”

Kihyun chuckled “Life is easier this way, huh?” And indeed, it was much more relaxing outside the spotlight.

“Hmm…” Hyungwon agreed with the main vocalist.” But the desire to stand on stage is still there”

Jooheon nodded “To make music”

“So what are we going to do ?” Shownu asked lastly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is going to be the last one.


	20. Shine Forever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter ☹ There is not much happening anymore, but I hope its still entertaining

> **[Breaking] P- Nation reveals to be in talks to sign all Monsta X members. Fans hope for the groups comeback into the industry.**
> 
>   
[+413] Please let this be true   
[+733] Missed them sooo much 
> 
> **[Update] P- Nation confirms that all members have signed. However, Monsta X is going to promote under their new founded company which is now P- Nation´s new daughter company.**
> 
>   
_[+123] YAY Congrats _  
_[+234] Wow, so own company but under P-Nation :o_
> 
> **[Announcement] We are here to announce that the members of #MonstaX will promote under their new founded company MonWorld Ent. (P- Nation daughter company). We will update you on new projects soon.**
> 
>   
_[+301] Can’t wait for these new projects_  
_[+514] MonWorld sounds so cute _

* * *

The boys were sitting in their new practice room chatting.

“Omg, we really signed with P- Nation” the maknae said excitedly.

“And we have our own company” Kihyun said with a big smile. Wonho laughed at his members excitement “ It’s still under P- Nation but we have lots of freedom now”

Minhyuk nodded “Yeah, I´m sure that things will be better now” Jooheon who was snuggled against Changkyun lifted his head to speak up.

“Monbebe´s must have missed us” All of them were resting , going on therapy and dealing with all the new company stuff they barely had time for anything else. They somehow felt bad.

“Yes, we barely updated them” Kihyun said feeling guilty. 

“Basically just about yours and Hyunwoo hyung health status” Hyungwon said also feeling bad for not communicating with their fans.

“Yes, but we are making up for all the missed time soon” Hyunwoo tried to cheer up his members and it worked Changkyun eyes shined in excitement.

“Can’t wait to show them what we prepared for them” he said.

“But first we are going to move into the new dorm” Kihyun reminded the others and Changkyun exclaimed in happiness.

Jooheon chuckled “Finally Ki and Hyunwoo hyung got a room together. I was sick of Kihyun hyung coming to our room every night”. Jooheon earned a glare from Kihyun. Hyungwon continued with the topic by imitating the couple.

“Hyuuuung, I love you so much” he said it in Kihyun voice “ No, I love you more” he now imitated Hyunwoo voice and then back to Kihyun saying “No, I love you more” the other had to laugh at Hyungwon’s imitation.

“These two are too sweet to each other” Minhyuk said and Hyunwoo shrugged “Well, I love him what should I do”

“Aww love you too, baby” Kihyun said softly.

“So, whipped”

Kihyun rolled his eyes “Not everyone has an amazing boyfriend like me, so I am expressing my love for him” Hyunwoo took his hand in his and said “Awww babe, I don’t deserve you”

Minhyuk fake gagged at that and Jooheon rolled his eyes in fake annoyance.

“We should have let them move in alone” 

“Tzz you wouldn’t survive without us” 

“We are adults, we can take care of ourselves” the maknae whined and Kihyun did everything not to flip.

“Can you though?” he asked teeth gritted “I remember when I came back from Japan. It was a mess” 

The youngest smiled innocently which set of Kihyun even more glaring at him. Hyungwon rolled his eyes.

“It wasn’t that deep though” and that’s when Kihyun snapped.

“Not that deep?” Kihyun yelled “ The dorm was a catastrophe. Don’t make me mad now”

Minhyuk suppressed a laugh and said “ Someone will get his ass whipped by Kihyun and its not Shownu if you know what I mean” making the whole room besides Kihyun laugh.

“Relax, Ki” the leader tried to smooth his boyfriend “We agreed to live together for another year after that we will see. You will have enough time to educate them” evil smirk in his face. 

“ OH that’s scary” Jooheon mentioned slightly scared and Kihyun warned them to be ready.

* * *

>   
**Shownu posts on twitter **
> 
> _“It’s been a while, right ? Thank you for patiently waiting for us. After everything that happened, we needed to recover first and then think if we still want our life as musicians. Soon we realized that standing on stage spending with you is what we want to do for a long time. So, we decided to come back to the industry._  
_A new and own company means new challenges, but I know we can overcome them together. We have lots of things prepared for you. Please continue to support us._  
_Thank you for your prayers, empathies, love and never ending support. We love you _  
_Shownu.”_
> 
> **Hyungwon posts on twitter**
> 
> _“We just moved into the new dorm and Kihyun is making us clean. This house is super clean already ☹”_
> 
>   
_[+815] Why am I doubting that it is clean ?_  
_[+221] You have a new dorm?_  
_[+123] Better do it or Kihyun will destroy you _
> 
> **Kihyun reacts to Hyungwon’s post **
> 
> “Y´all already made a mess. Shut up and clean instead of being on Twitter”
> 
>   
_[+311] But you are on Twitter too_  
_[+482] You already have messed up the new dorm?_  
_[+514] Better avoid Kihyun today, Hyungwon _
> 
> Changkyun reacts to Hyungwon’s tweet 
> 
> _“You aren’t supposed to tell them about us moving”_
> 
>   
_[HW] Opps _

* * *

Monsta X announced their Comeback soon after called “To the Stars : Destiny”. It was a highly successful comeback giving them a PAK and 12 wins. They had finally some time to rest after weeks of practice and promotion. Minhyuk approached the main vocalist in order to tease him.

“Can you and your boyfriend stop flirting all the time?” Minhyuk said to him rolling his eyes. 

“Are you salty?” Kihyun responded back unbothered he was used to the teasing “or jealous ?” he wrinkled his eyebrows. Minhyuk frowned.

“Why should I? You two are disgusting. I don’t want to become such a sap” he stated but Kihyun was still unbothered.

“Sorry but look at him how can I not be whipped for him” Kihyun said with a big smile. Minhyuk fake gagged at that. “I´m just happy that he is alive…It could end otherwise too. I am just grateful for having him by my side everyday” he continued.

His best friend gave him a sad smile. They have been through a lot the memory was still hurtful. “We could have lost you too Ki…” 

Kihyun gave him a sad smile back “I know. I just want to appreciate life”

“I understand. I am happy that this nightmare is over”

Kihyun nodded at that “Same. It’s been hard but we pulled through” Minhyuk gave him a sign of agreement “ Can I ask for an advice ?” the main vocal carried on.

“Sure! How can I help you?” Minhyuk asked curiously.

Kihyun sighed “Hyunwoo always did things for me , like surprises and dates but I think it’s my time for me to prepare something…But I don’t have any idea”

Minhyuk thought hard about it “You could cook him home made food and bake some cake since he was on hospital food for a while. That would be a nice change” 

Kihyun shined brightly at him “Thank you ! I think I can work with that”

“No problem” 

* * *

>   
**Jooheon posts on twitter **
> 
> “Kihyun gave us money so Showki could have the dorm for them alone”
> 
>   
_[WH] I thought it’s supposed to be a surprise for Hyunwoo. Why are you tweeting this?_  
_[KH] HYUNG ! HONEY ! DELETE_  
_[+409] ohhh Showki alone at the dorm _
> 
> **Fan posts on twitter **
> 
> _“Lol Jooheon tweet was deleted so fast. I hope he is okay” _
> 
>   
_[+839] Kihyun definitely scolded him _  
_[+115] Too but Nunu is rarely on twt so I don’t think he saw. He should be safe _

* * *

Living in a Dorm with six other people was not easy. Despite the usual mess that made Kihyun’s life a little bit harder the lack of privacy was the hardest for him. Sure, they had their little privacy in their own room but somehow, he needed more. He wanted to spend more time with the older in a domestic way and more for sure. So, he came up with a plan. His boyfriend had done so much for him. Dates, little surprises and much more. He had put lots of effort in it and Kihyun always felt touched and loved. It was time that Kihyun did the same for his boyfriend. 

First, he had a hard time figuring out what to do for Hyunwoo but with the help of Minhyuk he got inspired. A comfortable day at home with homemade dinner together with a little gift. That may sound a little bit underwhelming, but the leader had been in hospital for a long time with follow up therapy. He had not the chance to eat proper homemade food. Even after he was out all the members worked hard for their comeback into the industry. They were too busy to cook. So, the main vocalist had paid his members to keep themselves busy until dawn. The members gladly accepted the money with much teasing. Kihyun made a whole feast and put the dorm in the perfect mood. He was satisfied with is work. Hyunwoo would love this. He loved food.

Right when he finished with everything, he heard the door opening. Nervously he waited for the older to find him.

“What is happening !?” the older said when he saw the set up. Kihyun giggled “I prepared it for us. So, we can have a cozy evening together”

Hyunwoo was surprised he had not expected this and there was so much food. The sight alone made him happy especially after a row of meetings. “Are we eating all of this alone?” the leader asked astonished. Kihyun put on a pout at Hyunwoo´s question.

“Will you give me a welcome kiss first and then ask your questions !?” the main vocalist said slightly sulky. Hyunwoo laughed at his boyfriend antics and approached him to give him a peek to which Kihyun finally put on a satisfied smile.

“The members?” he older asked.

“Out. We have the dorm for us alone until mid-night” the younger said happily 

“You have prepared this?” 

Kihyun giggled “Who else ? You always prepared so many things for me. I thought I should do something too”

Hyunwoo was touched and kissed the younger once again this time a little bit longer.

“Let’s eat now before the food gets cold”

* * *

Hyunwoo really enjoyed the food. It was delicious. Just as expected. Kihyun was a great cook. He was really thankful especially since it was cooked by Kihyun. They were now sitting on the couch in the living room cuddling with Hyunwoo´s head on Kihyun’s lap. Kihyun was going through his hair in a relaxing manner.

When the younger suddenly stopped it confused the leader. “Everything okay?” he asked. The main vocalist didn’t answer immediately which confused the older even more. He left his place on Kihyun to face his lover. Just when he sat up the younger started to talk. Bringing something out from behind the couch.

“I have something for you. Frist it is a book with letters to you mostly from the time we went through therapy. These contain my deepest thoughts to and about you.” Kihyun said and Hyunwoo could see that he was getting emotional. Things weren’t easy after the kidnapping. After effects were evident almost tearing the group and even the lovers apart but somehow, they managed to overcome it and got stronger as partners and team.

“I also got us couple bracelets with our initials and the infinity sign. This is for us to remember that we will be by each other sides no matter what. Forever” the younger continued while putting the bracelet on Hyunwoo wrist. Hyunwoo overwhelmed by emotions started kissing Kihyun’s face. Whispering little “I love you´s” to his partners until he reached his lips. Kissing him like there is no there is tomorrow. The younger replied back to the kiss with the same emotion. Fast the kiss turned into a making out session. The younger positioned himself on older lap to feel closer to his lover. Hyunwoo too tried to decrease the distance between the two of them putting his hand under the younger shirt to feel his warmth. The sudden touch made Kihyun moan. Hyunwoo broke the kiss for a second to say something.

“I think we should continue this in the bedroom because I don’t think I can keep my hand of you now” the leader said in a husky tone that turned Kihyun on even more. The younger just nodded and the older stood up, with the main vocalist clinging on him like a koala, making his way to the bedroom.

* * *

Kihyun was cuddling next to Hyunwoo when he received a call from Minhyuk. It seemed like all the members were together, so he put them on speaker.

“Are you done f*cking?” Minhyuk greeted them.

“Lee Minhyuk” Kihyun yelled “The maknaes! Language” 

Minhyuk huffed at that “I censored it though”

Hyunwoo interfered telling him that it was still inappropriate. Hyungwon seemed to be on Minhyuk side because he said “You treat them like some angels. I´m sure they do and know all this stuff”

“I am an angel though” Jooheon whined getting approvement from Kihyun. Changkyun smirked and said “I am not.I am evil”

Wonho sighed at that “What went wrong with him? He was such a good kid”

“Adulting” Hyungwon said. Kihyun made his guess too “He is going through puberty or something. He is in his rebelling phase.

The maknae whined “Hyung! I am 23 not 15” Wonho had to laugh at that “Still a teen” 

“And our baby” the leader added proudly. Minhyuk had to roll his eyes “He is a whole ass adult”

“Shut up” Kihyun warned the vocalist and Wonho wasn’t pleased by Minhyuks comment either “I would appreciate it if Hyungwon and Min would stop talking about the adult shit. Joo and Kyun are babies. Periodt” 

Jooheon seemed to like to be addressed as baby while Changkyun hated it. “I don’t want to be a baby” he exclaimed.

“Im Changkyun! I am grounding you if you don’t shut up” Kihyun threatened.

Hyungwon rolled his else at that “Let them be Kyun. They are just too overprotective” and Changkyun accepted his fate.

“So are you done fucking or not?” Minhyuk suddenly asked making Kihyun angry.

“I swear Lee Minhyuk. You are so done when you come home”

* * *

Time had passed at Kihyun and Hyunwoo released their original work as sub-unit. “Love U” a sweet confession song with sexy lyrics. Their promotion went well, and they were able to share their love story throughout the promotion. The MV was filmed in Japan a place that held a special meaning to them. At question if they want to get tied up soon, they answered that they aren’t sure yet but that they didnt worry about that because they knew that they will stay together forever anyways.

The kidnapper finally received his jail sentence and everyone in the group recovered well getting check up here and there. Things were going well for the group. The finally found peace.

> **Monsta X posts on twitter**
> 
> _“We don’t develop courage by being happy every day. We develop it by surviving times and challenging adversity” – Barbara De Angelis._
> 
> _ **The End** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys! Thank you for reading and liking this story. I really appreciate your interested. Thank you for all the comments and kudos too. Love you until the next time <3


End file.
